Lo que haria por ti
by snapevain
Summary: TERMINADA: Anabeth Corsiva Dumbledore es la sobrina de Albus Dumbledore, ella tiene muchos secretos y su historia es un tanto complicada, pero al llegar a Hogwarts muchas cosas empiezan a tomar otro rumbo al encontrar en su vida el amor, por su parte Severus sigue enamorado de Lily...o eso es lo que cree, pero¿que pasara cuando conozca a Anabeth?¿como cambiaría su vida y su futuro?
1. La nueva Chica

_Cap. 1_

1 de Septiembre de 1978

En una noche muy especial para la majestuosa escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, los maestros se encontraban atareados, ya se acercaba la hora de la selección de casas y alguien muy importante haría parte del alumnado este año.

También era el séptimo año escolar de Severus Snape un joven alto y delgado, de piel cetrina, ojos negros ónix y cabello largo hasta los hombros negro oscuro que aunque a simple vista parecía muy grasoso y descuidado en realidad era suave y sedoso. Este año no había comenzado tan bien como le hubiera gustado, en realidad nunca lo hacía pero este año seguro seria el peor.

Durante las vacaciones su padre había hecho lo único que sabía hacer; decirle a él que era una molestia, un bastardo y un fenómeno, golpear a su madre por defenderlo y oponerse a las agresiones de su padre, y luego golpearlo a él por defender a su madre que lo defendía a él. Lo peor de todo era que ya no tenía a aquella que lo consolaba en esos momentos y todo era culpa de "los merodeadores" o como él les llamaba los-cuatro-idiotas-rufianes-buenos-para-nada-de-Gryffindor: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y el más insignificante de los cuatro Peter Pettigrew por los que había perdido su amistad con Lily Evans a la mitad de quinto año.

Y ahora lo que le faltaba, Potter y Black creyeron muy gracioso atarlo de los tobillos a la puerta de la escalera que llevaba al gran comedor, donde ya se encontraban todos los alumnos para la selección.

-pero que rayos haces haya arriba-oyó una voz burlona que provenía de debajo de él

-estoy tomando el sol-dijo sarcásticamente al ver a una chica que lo observaba con un poco de burla, era una joven alta un poco más bajita que Severus, de piel blanca, con ojos color plata casi grises, y con cabello entre castaño y rojo oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y algo esponjado.

-oh...bien te dejo con tu sol-contesto aun burlándose de él y girando sobre sus talones para ir al gran comedor pero fue interrumpida por el

-oye espera, bájame de aquí

Ella se giró sobre sus talones de nuevo, con una sonrisa triunfante-de acuerdo-dijo mientras que conjuraba un hechizo de manos haciendo que Severus cayera sobre su espalda

-oushhhh...

-estas bien

-Si gracias, como hiciste eso, me refiero a un hechizo de manos son muy avanzados

-si bueno no es tan difícil si...-fue interrumpida de repente cuando Minerva McGonagall apareció

-Anabeth donde estabas ya es hora de tu selección-dijo con algo de preocupación llevándosela hacia el gran comedor, se giró algo sorprendida-señor Snape ¿qué hace aquí no debería estar ya junto con sus compañeros?

-emm, si profesora-dijo algo apenado dirigiéndose al comedor

Cuando llego todos los de primer año ya habían sido colocados en sus respectivas casas, pero aún estaba el asiento y el sombrero seleccionador sobre él, al frente en la tarima.

-¿donde estabas?-Pregunto Lucius Malfoy acompañado de Regulus, Narcissa y Bellatrix Black

-colgando del techo-dijo con desgana mientras miraba a McGonagall con aquella chica que lo había ayudado antes

-¿qué?-dijeron todos algo asombrados por su respuesta

-larga historia

Cuando McGunagall llego al frente todos se callaron, pues pensaban que ya había terminado la selección, pero ella llamo a la última alumna de su lista

-Anabeth Corsiva Dumbledore-dijo en voz alta y clara cuando todo el comedor miraba a la chica nueva y murmuraba cosas como "Dumbledore, en serio" o "quien es" o " espero que este en esta casa".

Ella paso algo nerviosa, sabía que serían algo así las reacciones de sus nuevos compañeros y es que ser una Corsiva ya era algo asombroso pues era descendiente de Víctor Corsiva un cazador de vampiros y lobos que se salían de control en el siglo XVII, y actualmente ya eran una familia reconocida mundial mente, eso sumándolo con ser una Dumbledore y ser la nueva de la escuela la convertirían pronto en "el-juguete-nuevo-de-Hogwarts".

Cuando el sombrero empezó a hablar tanto alumnos como profesores se callaron y con una gran sonrisa un interesado Albus Dumbledore ponía muchísima más atención que el resto de presentes (como si eso fuera posible)

-ah...veo que has crecido bastante querida-dijo el sombrero con su tono de voz misterioso-mmm...si eres una digna Corsiva...tienes el carácter de tu antepasado Víctor ahí.

-si eso me han dicho muchos-dijo ella sin importarle el resto de ojos que la observaban

-mmm...interesante, veo que tienes mucho de tus tíos Aberforth y Albus ehhh, pero también tienes mucho de tu madre y padre podrías ser una Ravenclaw eres demasiado inteligente, pero también podrías ser una Hufflepuff...si muy leal pero hay algo más...especial….eres muy valiente por lo que podrías ser una Gryffindor

-tal vez, pero de qué sirve el valor si no tienes honor-dijo ella observando a la mesa de Gryffindor con algo de recelo

-mmm...bien, bien pero veo esa cualidad que te destaca...si...eres muy astuta y utilizas esta cualidad muy frecuentemente...para elegir a tus amistades, y usar tu inteligencia…si ya lo veo muy claro siii...tú serás una ¡Slytherin!-La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos mientras Anabeth se sentaba en ella dándole una sonrisa a su tío que se levantaba de su asiento para dar su gran discurso.

-¡Bienvenidos! —Dijo— ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Primero los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. El señor Filch, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con el capitán de cada equipo y por último y no menos importante ¡Recorcholis! ¡Papanatas! ¡Malvavisco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

El comedor estalló en aplausos, Anabeth estaba riendo de las locuras de su tío, de la nada los platos que había frente a los alumnos de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Todos cenaron gustosos sus alimentos y cuando terminaron el director les dijo unas cuantas palabras más despachándolos a sus salas comunes. El prefecto de Slytherin los llevo hacia las mazmorras, durante el camino Anabeth diviso a aquel chico al que había ayudado, le parecía algo misterioso y estaba dispuesta a descubrir más de él; Se acercó a él y a sus amigos que estaban casi al final de los demás alumnos de su nueva casa.

-hola soy Anabeth-dijo extendiendo su mano a una chica de cabello rubio muy claro, con piel blanca casi de porcelana.

-hola soy Narcissa Black, pero dime Cissy y ella es mi hermana Bellatrix Black-dijo señalando una chica de cabello oscuro con crespos, alta y delgada.

-pero puedes decirme Bella

-yo soy Lucius Malfoy

-yo soy Regulus Black-dijo coqueta mente- y él es Severus Snape

-si hola, ya nos conocíamos antes de la selección-dijo Anabeth mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa

-si, como sea mucho gusto-dijo Severus sin préstale mucha atención, lo cual le pareció algo altanero pero no le dio mucha importancia

Cuando entraron a la sala común el prefecto les dio instrucciones a los nuevos y los mando a dormir. Bellatrix y Narcissa se llevaron a Anabeth para enseñarle la habitación que compartirían las tres.

-bien esta es mi cama-dijo bella señalando una cama que estaba al lado derecho de la habitación-esa es la de Cissy- señalando la que se encontraba al lado derecho-y esa es la tuya- señalando la del centro de la habitación, a los costados de esta habían dos ventanas que dejaban ver el lago negro y al fondo el bosque prohibido, las camas tenían unas hermosas cortinas de terciopelo verdes con decoraciones plateadas en los bordes lo cual le pareció algo muy bonito y sofisticado a Anabeth.

-gracias...por todo-dijo poniéndose la pijama y acomodándose para dormir, había sido un lago y agotador día

-asi que...eres una Dumbledore-dijo Cissy con algo de desconfianza

-sí, Albus Dumbledore es mi tío

-valla, entonces no te preocupes, no te molestaran y menos esos odiosos Gryffindor's,... ja McGonagall no podrá hacer nada para defenderlos si te hacen algo

-¿Minnie? pero porque haría ella algo así, ella es increíble-dijo Anabeth con el señor fruncido

-¿Minnie?, quien es ella-pregunto Bellatrix curiosa y con una sonrisa...extraña

-es mi madrina, pero que tienen contra ella

-bueno, debo admitir que es una gran maestra pero...ella siempre los favorece cuando le hacen algo a Severus o a cualquier Slytherin-dijo Cissy

-oh...tal vez...pueda hablar con ella-dijo algo indecisa-buenas noches

-buenas noches-dijeron ambas hermanas y fueron a dormir

Ese comentario sobre su madrina no le había parecido algo...justo, pues la conocía desde siempre, pero había que verla como maestra, Anabeth se sentía y un tanto nerviosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir al día siguiente pero por lo tanto no se preocupo mas y así cayo dormida en los brazos de morfeo.

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí les dejo el primer cap. de mi historia, la historia esta totalmente terminada, pero subiré un capitulo por día, soy nueva así que espero que les guste mucho

**PD: No voy a subir un capítulo hasta que tenga, por lo menos un comentario. Gracias por leer este fin. Espero que os guste**


	2. Pociones

_Cap. 2_

A la mañana siguiente Anabeth despertó muy animada, era su primer día en la escuela y su primera clase era transformaciones, se bañó y arreglo muy rápido, aún faltaba media hora para que comenzara la clase así que recogió sus libros y se dirigió al despacho del director.

-¡caramelos de limón!-dijo la contraseña y subió al despacho. Toco levemente y al escuchar un "pase" entro sin pensarlo dos veces

-buenos días querida-dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa, ella corrió hacia el como una niña pequeña y se abalanzo sobre el dándole un gran abrazo provocando muchas rizas en el viejo director

-buenos días, te extrañe en la cena-dijo apartándose de él y sentándose en su silla favorita en frente del escritorio

-igual yo, pero que tal tus compañeros, pude ver que te trataron bien

-soy tu sobrina, creo que entre tratarme como su amiga o hacerme sentir mal no hay muchas opciones-dijo haciéndolo reír de sus ocurrencias, hablaron un tiempo hasta que Albus la envió a su clase. Se dirigió hacia el patio de transformaciones y se encontró con una escena que no le agrado para nada.

Severus estaba rodeado literalmente de casi todos los alumnos de séptimo y algunos de otros cursos, tanto de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y por supuesto Gryffindor's que se burlaban de él, en especial cuatro jóvenes, dos de ellos le hacían bromas mientras que el tercero solo los miraba con desaprobación y el cuarto se reía como loca en manicomio, por otro lado los Slytherin's estaban tratando de ayudar. Anabeth se fijó rápidamente que el ya no tenía su varita y que por eso no podía defenderse, sin pensarlo ni un momento más lanzo un "_Depuso_" sobre ambos chicos, luego convoco un "_Aqua volatem_ " haciendo que los dos quedaran encerrados en una burbuja de agua tratando vanamente de salir. Todos se sorprendieron al verla hay y como no, pensaban que si el director se enteraba de la boca de cualquiera lo que le estaban haciendo a Severus, Potter y Back se llevarían un castigo, pero si se enteraban de la boca de su sobrina no dudaría ni un minuto en suspenderlos. Luego de unos minutos en la burbuja los dejo libres y muy mojados.

- que se creen que estaban haciendo-les grito una muy furiosa Anabeth con unos ojos grises plata que ardían de furia-creen que es muy gracioso lo que hacen

-oye solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco...por cierto soy Sirius Back a tus ordenes-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y haciendo una reverencia exagerada

-no me importa para nada quien eres, dime... tu idea de diversión incluye burlarte de otros Sirius Back-dijo con frialdad y desdén-o tu idea de valentía es atacar cuatro contra uno ehh,ja pensar que eres un Gryffindor pero que es la valentía sin honor ehhh...NADA-dijo con odio y alzando una ceja al estilo Snape y luego se giró mirando a todos-y ustedes que se creen inteligentes, valientes y leales y hacen...esto-señalo a Severus que ya había recogido su barita-creen que es justo humillar a alguien, creen que es muy gracioso que se burle de ti, que te miren como si no fueras nada y pretender luego que nada paso...porque si es así realmente me siento muy decepcionada de estudiar con gente como ustedes...pensé que tal vez serían más maduros... pero no... Y pensar que todos odian a los Slytherin mientras que ellos fueron los ÚNICOS que trataron de ayudar a su amigo...lo bueno es que al menos estoy en la casa correcta-diciendo esto y dejando a todos con sus bocas cerradas, tomo a Severus del brazo con amabilidad mientras le sonreía y lo condujo junto con sus compañeros entrando a la clase de transformación.

Cuando entraron al aula de transformación, McGonagall se encontraba mirando con severidad a todos los Gryffindor's.

-por lo que paso en el patio 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y el señor Potter y Black pueden quedarse para recibir su merecido castigo-dijo con decepción pues ella era su jefe de casa-y para la señorita Corsiva 20 puntos para su casa...por buenos valores morales-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Todos los de su casa la miraron dándole las gracias con sus mirada y luego miro a Severus que se había sentado junto a ella y quien le dedico una tímida sonrisa. Al terminar la clase se dirigieron a pociones, todos la veían pasar mirándola con respeto y sin decirle nada, escucho unas voces detrás de ella que la llamaban así que se güiro.

-eii Corsiva, eso fue magnifico-dijo Regulus con alegría y aun asombrado por todo lo que ella había echo

-no fue nada y llámenme Ana, además es injusto lo que le hacían a Severus, yo solo trataba de ayudar, aunque tal vez se me fue la mano en eso

-bromeas, fue excelente-dijo Lucius-bien ahora vayámonos o llegaremos tarde y saben cómo es Slughorn

Cuando llegaban a las mazmorra algo agarro y jalo el brazo de Anabeth, ella se güiro y se encontró con unos ojos negros.

-gracias...por lo que hiciste-dijo tímidamente Severus

-no fue nada, no te preocupes

-bueno de igual forma, gracias...me preguntaba...ehhh yo no tengo pareja para la clase de pociones...así que... ¿te quieres sentar con migo en clases de pociones?-dijo algo nervioso y sonrrojandoce

-sí, sería un placer-dijo con una gran sonrisa, entraron en el salón y se acomodaron. Lucius con Cissy, Regulus con una chica de Slytherin, Rodolphus con Bella, y ella obviamente con Severus

-Hola a todos y todas, Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn y les enseñare pociones como ya pudieron darse cuenta-dijo Slughorn con un tono amable y gracioso-hoy quiero ponerles un reto, quiero que preparen el Filtro de Muertos en Vida que se encuentra en la página 10 del sus libros de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas, y así poder observar su nivel de pociones de este año, los primeros cinco que la terminen bien hecha tendrán un pequeño...regalo por así decirlo además de su nota, cabe aclarar que en mis años de docente ningún estudiante ha logrado hacerla correctamente...pero...veremos que resulta-diciendo esto hizo aparecer los calderos para que empezaran.

Rápidamente todos corrieron a las estanterías cogiendo los ingredientes que consideraban necesarios, Severus se acomodó en su mesa al mismo tiempo que Anabeth lo hacía, verlos hacer la poción fue sorprendente para todos, tanto como los alumnos como el profesor se quedaron boquiabiertos, ambos trabajaban al mismo ritmo si uno cortaba un elemento para la poción el otro hacia lo mismo, al colocar un ingrediente para la poción en el caldero lo hacían al mismo tiempo, luego de unos momentos llego la hora de picar el grano Sopophorous como lo decía el libro, pero sorprendente mente para todos, ellos lo aplastaron con el cuchillo en vez de cortarlo a la mitad como decía el libro al mismo tiempo sin mirarse, era un hecho lo hacían igual y al mismo tiempo, era ver a dos personas totalmente sincronizadas, nadie había siquiera empezado con sus pociones, todos los habían estado observando,al final ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo y con un "listo" que sonó más como un coro de parte de ambos, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron una mirada entre sorprendida y confusa. Slughorn se acercó a ambos calderos mientras los demás estaban callados observando y escuchando lo que diría el profesor.

-es, simplemente...perfecto-dijo totalmente asombrado-podrían esperarme ambos afuera

-si profesor-dijeron al en coro y salieron del aula

-como lo hiciste-dijo el-digo jamás nadie había terminado una poción al mismo tiempo que yo y menos una que estuviera perfectamente hecha

-eso te pregunto yo, a mí me encantan las pociones y siempre me he considerado… buena...nadie jamás me había superado en ellas y ahora llegas tu como si nada y haces esto

-lo mismo digo yo

-está bien debo admitir que el que Dumbledore sea mi tío ha influido mucho pero... ¿quién te enseño a ti?-dijo buscando respuestas

-mi madre-dijo con ilusión y una sonrisa-ella es una gran pocionista y ademas tengo mucho tiempo libre aquí, así que practico bastante

-genial, dime que más tenemos en común para atenerme ehhh-dijo bromeando.

Hablaron casi por una hora y media descubriendo lo mucho que les gustaba a ambos de artes oscuras y su defensa, lo mucho que odiaba adivinación, entre otras cosas. Ella logro darse cuenta que él era más de los que escuchan que de los que hablaban sin sentido pero que sabía mucho, también pudo notar que era algo tímido, pero eso era algo que a ella le parecía misterioso y quería descubrir a la verdadera persona que se encontraba en ese chico tímido. Al terminar la clase los alumnos de sexto de Slytherin y Gryffindor salieron del aula y Slughorn los mando a llamar a su despacho privado.

-adelante. pónganse cómodos-dijo Slughorn sonriéndoles-los he hecho esperar porque tengo una propuesta muy interesante para ambos, sé que es el primer día, pero también sé de sobra que Severus es uno de mis mejores alumnos si no es que el mejor y Anabeth se también que eres muy buena en mi materia, cosa que quedo muy bien demostrada-dijo entusiasmado mientras ellos estaban ansiosos-por eso he decidido pedirles a ustedes que me ayuden con las pociones que necesitan en la enfermería y las demás clases, a cambio les dejare usar el laboratorio de pociones a cualquier hora del día, y si es en la noche podría tal vez...darles un pase especial-dijo finalizando con una enorme sonrisa-y bien que dicen?-ambos estaban muy sorprendidos ,si bien esperaban tal vez una felicitación de parte de Slughorn, no se esperaban esta propuesta.

-a ver si entendí, ¿podremos utilizar el laboratorio de pociones si quisiéramos y no habría problemas?-pregunto Severus con desconfianza mientras que Slughorn asentía-y ¿podríamos usar los ingredientes de la reserva para nuestras propias pociones?

-por supuesto que si

-pero que pociones debemos realizar-dijo Anabeth interesada

-les daré una lista especificando las pociones e ingredientes necesarios, y bien, aceptan

-yo acepto, necesito practicar mas

-si el acepta creo que yo también

-perfecto, les enviare una lechuza con la lista de pociones y la cantidad necesaria que luego deben enviar a cada maestro y por supuesto a la enfermería

Con esto salieron del despacho y se dirigieron al gran comedor, el resto de la tarde fue muy tranquila para todos, los nuevos alumnos daban tours por el colegio para seguir maravillándose con todo el colegio, Anabeth permaneció con Lucius, Bella, Cissy, Regulus, Severus, y Rodolphus por el resto de la tarde conociéndose mientras muchos Slytherin's se acercaban de vez en cuando para saludar y felicitar a Anabeth por haber puesto al arrogante Sirius en su lugar, de lejos otros más la observaban con cierto recelo y otros con admiración.

-o-o-o-o-o

**_No voy a subir un capítulo hasta que tenga, por lo menos un comentario. Gracias por leer este fin. Espero que les guste_**


	3. Un Anuncio y un trato

_Cap. 3_

Octubre había llegado con las festividades de Halloween y todos estaban emocionados por los anuncios que Dumbledore haría esa noche, Anabeth se dirigía al gran comedor para los anuncios que haría su tío junto con Bella y Cissy. Habían transcurrido ya algunas semanas en las que Anabeth había entablado una gran amistad con Lucius, Regulus y Severus, ellos la querían demasiado, Lucius y Regulus la consideraban como una hermana y la protegían mucho.

Para Anabeth los días se resumían en ir al despacho de Dumbledore en las mañanas, ir luego a clases, almorzar y cenar con sus amigos y a las siete de la noche ir con Severus al laboratorio; Ellos no estaban mucho tiempo juntos fuera de clases, se encontraban en el laboratorio, almuerzos y en algunas clases pero el resto del dia dejaba de verlo, Severus seguía siendo tímido y era más reservado, había algo en él que a ella le parecía interesante y que aún no descubría, y es que ¿cómo podría ser el tan fascinante en las pocas palabras y pensamientos que había compartido con ella, cuando era tan tímido y no era muy sociable? o ¿cómo era el tan maduro y a la vez podría comportase con ella como un simple adolecente? eso era lo que le atraía de él y debía admitir que en lo poco que lo conocía le había empezado a gustar un poco, solo esperaba no enamorase de él ni nada parecido ¿cómo podría? si él jamás le correspondería, él ya estaba enamorado de la pelirroja Lily Evans y ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por amor.

Llegaron al gran comedor y se hiso un gran silencio, como si jamás nadie hubiera hablado, al ver que el director iba a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos y todas, hoy quiero darles un anuncio muy importante, como sabrán el año pasado celebramos el torneo de los tres magos-dijo emocionado, mientras algunos miraban al campeón del último torneo, James Potter quien daba una que otra sonrisa coqueta a las chicas del lugar-este año también daremos inicio a un torneo similar que tendrá cuatro competencias, una prueba de Quidditch, una prueba física, una prueba de conocimiento y una prueba de duelo- al finalizar todos se miraban, algunos asombrados, y otros entusiasmados-los que quieran inscribirse en el torneo podrá hacerlo con sus respectivos jefes de casa.

Luego del anuncio todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes mientras que Anabeth y Severus fueron al laboratorio, ella le pidió a Severus que se encontraran allí ya que ella debía ir a la biblioteca. Al llegar se dirigió a la sección de DCAO y dejo el libro en su lugar, cuando se iba a ir escucho un ruido en la sección prohibida, así que decidió ir a investigar encontrándose con cuatro personas muy peculiares.

- que hacen aquí

-mmm...que haces tú aquí-dijo un chico alto de cabello azabache con gafas y un poco moreno tratando de evadir su pregunta

-no deberían estar en la sección prohibida -dijo ignorándolo olímpicamente-y que hacen con ese libro

-no te interesa Corsiva-dijo Back tratando de ocultar el libro mientras la miraba altaneramente

-claro que si-se acercó a ellos y con un rápido movimiento le arrebato el libro a Lupin-¡es un libro de pociones avanzadas!-hablo mirándolos extrañada mientras abría el libro en la página que ellos tenían marcada-mmm...la poción matalobos ¿eh? no lograrían hacerla jamás con su conocimiento en pociones-dijo más como un insulto que como otra cosa-aunque…ni siquiera yo he logrado hacerla completamente perfecta, supongo que la necesitan para tu licantropía eh Lupin pero...-fue interrumpida por Potter repentinamente

-como lo supiste-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos- oh claro te lo dijo ese tonto de Quejicus

-¿qué?, claro que no me lo dijo él, y me fue muy fácil saberlo, mis padres me enseñaron a reconocer a los lobos, vampiros y animagos, porque creen que eran los mejores cazadores eh-dijo como si fuera lo más normal y natural del mundo

-no se lo digas a nadie por favor, me expulsarían de la escuela-dijo un atemorizado Remus por fin hablando

-no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie-le dedico una sonrisa- a demás si lo supieran no te expulsarían, mi tío lo sabe desde tu primer año aquí no, por eso planto el sauce boxeador que cubre el pasadizo a la casa de los gritos…de hecho sabe que en todos los ciclos lunares en los que desapareces siempre estas acompañado de tres animales, curioso no creen-dijo sarcásticamente- de acuerdo...-suspiro devolviéndoles el libro-te ayudare a prepararla, no les prometo nada, pero lo intentare

-¿qué? como que nos ayudaras después de todo lo que ha pasado-dijo un sorprendido Sirius, y con razón, si lo único que hacía era molestarla con la intención de conquistarla durante todo este tiempo, y ella solo huía al verlo-¿porque?

-fácil...ya eh logrado hacer la poción pero siempre algo falta, no sé qué es, pero sé que falta, y con Remus puedo hacer pruebas hasta que funcione la poción, sería como... mi conejillo de indias, además de ser la primera en lograr hacerla después de su creador Damocles Belby, seria...simplemente fantástico-dijo una emocionada Anabeth, ellos aceptaron con la condición de que Sirius dejara de molestarla y que dejaran de hacerle bromas pesadas a sus amigos, en especial a Severus.

-NO, absolutamente NO

-por favor, sería fantástico que ambos pudiéramos hacer la poción tal vez más difícil de realizar, nadie ha logrado hacerla perfecta después de Damocles Belby y fue su creador

-lo haría, pero NO ayudare al tonto de Lupin y NO ayudare a esos tarados de los Merodeadores

Anabeth había llegado al laboratorio pidiéndole a Severus que le ayudada a hacer la poción matalobos, el parecía estar considerándolo hasta que ella le dijo que era para Lupin, Severus de un momento a otro se había transformado de un chico tranquilo a un Severus totalmente enojado.

-vamos hazlo hice un trato con ellos y dejaran de molestarte

-no me importa que me molesten, por culpa de ellos perdí a Lily-dijo esto sin saber que una pequeña punzada de dolor surgía en Anabeth, algo que a ella le pareció muy extraño

-Remus, no te hace nada nunca...yo sé lo que paso en la casa de los gritos pero él no era consciente de lo que pasaba, era un lobo como piensas que va tener conciencia de...

-¿qué? quien te lo dijo

-Regulus me lo conto cuando le pregunte por qué odiabas a Remus si no te molestaba, al menos no como los otros

-no tenía porque-murmuro más para él que para ella con el tono de voz que usaba normalmente, frio y calculador, pero que jamás usaba para hablarle a ella, eso le parecía algo inusual a Severus se estaba volviendo cada me más blando, lo curioso era que solo lo hacía con ella, se sentía cómodo hablando y siendo el mismo cuando estaba junto a Anabeth

-Sev…por favor-dijo casi suplicante

-Sev?-dijo sorprendido, sintiéndose extrañamente conmovido por que ella le hubiera llamado de esa manera

-mmm...lo siento, pensé que podría llamarte así…—dijo apenada y nerviosa

-no importa…es que solo Lily me llamaba así-dijo rápidamente-pero si quieres puedes hacerlo tú también…en cuanto a la poción…..no lo sé, tal vez pueda…ayudarte en algo

-genial…gracias, gracias, gracias,

-con una condición, tendrás que ayudarme a recuperar la amistad de Lily y a conquistarla

Ella lo pensó, por un lado podría pasar más tiempo con él y así descubrir que era lo que le gustaba de él, además de hacer la poción, pero, ¿y si se terminaba enamorando de él? Y además eso involucraría ver más a menudo y de más cerca a Lily Evans con la cual no se llevaba muy bien, no le había hecho nada pero no le había parecido bien que ella hubiera dejado la amistad de Severus solo porque él dijo algo que no debía mientras estaba enojado y no lo hubiese perdonado. Dejo de pensar en eso quitando esas preocupaciones-De acuerdo, te ayudare con Evans, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga si quieres…conquistarla-el asintió, por su parte Anabeth no sabía por qué se sentía incomoda por ayudarlo con la pelirroja, una lechuza pico en el vidrio unos segundos más tarde, Anabeth la dejo entrar en el laboratorio mientras la lechuza dejaba caer un sobre en la mesa y yéndose por donde llego.

-hey es la lista de pociones de Slughorn, hay que organizar cuales aremos de primeras y repartírnoslas

_Aquí está la lista de pociones de este mes:_

Ø _Para la enfermería:_

· _20 Pociones de Curación de Forúnculos_

· _20 Pociones de Crecer-Huesos_

· _10 Pociones para curar gripe_

· _50 Pociones de Limpia-heridas_

· _10 Pociones de Pasta Cura-quemaduras_

· _50 Pociones de Filtro de Paz_

Ø _Para clase de pociónes:_

· _2 Pociones de Veritaserum para Slughorn_

· _1 Poción de Amortentia Slughorn_

Ø _Para clase de DCAO:_

· _1 Poción de Doxycida_

· _1 Poción de Filtro de Muertos en Vida_

Ø _Para clase de transformación_

· _20 Pociones para Arpías_

_Atentamente_

_Profesor de Pociones Horace Slughorn_

Severus cogió la lista en sus manos y con una pluma y papel hizo la repartición; Anabeth y Severus deberían hacer 10 pociones de Curación de Forúnculos y Crece-Huesos, además de 5 Pociones para curar gripe, Pasta Cura-quemaduras y pociones para arpías, y 25 Pociones Limpia-heridas y Filtro de paz cada uno, la única diferencia era que Anabeth haría también la Amortentia y la poción de Doxyda y Severus aria el Veritaserum y el filtro de muertos en vida. Colgó la lista en una pizarra y ambos comenzaron a trabajar sintiéndose extraños con la presencia del otro, Severus porque era un chico tímido y normalmente no pasaba mucho con nadie y menos con una chica tan…aun no lo sabía, la consideraba una chica muy bella pero para él solo estaba Lily y nadie más…o eso era lo que creía él; por otro lado Anabeth no sabía por qué se sentía un tanto extraña junto al Slytherin, no se sentía así cuando estaba con Regulus o Lucius, pero Severus…bueno él enserio estaba empezando a meterse en su cabeza y tenía un poco de miedo…si, miedo de enamorarse y no ser correspondida, miedo de perder a alguien más en su vida, su pasado no había sido el que cualquier chica normal tendría, no, este había sido duro y doloroso, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello, aunque por supuesto no quería sufrir de nuevo…por ninguna circunstancia.

-o-o-o-o

**_No voy a subir un capítulo hasta que tenga, por lo menos un comentario. Gracias por leer este fin. Espero que les guste_**


	4. Laurent Catch

_Cap. 4_

Por fin había llegado uno de los días más esperados por los estudiantes de la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, era Halloween, y la escuela haría un pequeño concurso de disfraces, además de anunciar a los nuevos miembros del torneo de las casas, muchos se habían inscrito pero solo quedarían aquellos que fueran dignos de entrar ademas de los que tuvieran las mejores notas, y que hubieran tenido un comportamiento magnifico durante las últimas dos semanas.

-Estas segura que funcionara-dijo Severus indeciso

-más que segura, confía en mi quieres-dijo Anabeth

-yo no estaría tan seguro, él ya le ha pedido disculpas a Evans de todas las maneras posibles y ella no ha querido perdonarlo-dijo un incrédulo Lucius

-esta vez funcionara-Anabeth había ideado un plan para que Lily perdonara a Severus, lo primero era recuperar su amistad

-bien pero si no funciona yo…-dijo Severus siendo interrumpido por ella

-basta si…FUNCIONARA

Con esto salieron de la sala común, al divisar a Lily que estaba hablando con James, Ana decidió acercarse a ellos interrumpiendo su pequeña discusión

-mmm…hola, podemos hablar Evans

-dijo extrañada mientras James se despedía y se iba-de que quieres hablar

-creo que es mejor hablar en otro lado-dijo cogiéndola del brazo antes que ella replicara, llegaron al séptimo piso y Anabeth paso tres veces frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado hasta que apareció una gran puerta de roble con adornos en metal, Lily estaba anonadada pero fue sacada de su "trance" cuando Anabeth tiro de su brazo entrándola a la habitación, se quedó con la boca abierta, había una gran sala con hermosos sillones y en las mesas varios ramos de lirios que eran sus favoritos, en una esquina un gran piano de cola negro, y a un lado estaba Severus.

-qué haces aquí pensé que iba a hablar con ella-dijo un aun asombrada pero algo molesta

-necesitaba hablar contigo-dijo acercándose a ella-quiero decirte algo muy importante, te juro que luego de esto te dejare en paz si haci lo quieres-dijo al ver que Lily hacia ademanes de irse

-bien, habla-dijo cruzándose de brazos y algo molesta

-eres muy importante para mi Lily, eres mi mejor amiga, el único apoyo que eh tenido desde... siempre, realmente lamento mucho haberte dicho…..sangre sucia, sé que no debí, estaba tan enojado con Potter y Black, tan avergonzado por que todos se reían de mí, me sentía tan humillado que no medí mis palabras y herí a la única persona que me ha ayudado en todo, y a la más importante, de verdad ha sido una gran tormento para mi tenerte lejos y no poder hablarte si sentirme culpable-dijo mientras que Anabeth los observaba desde el piano con una punzada de dolor, que ella se daba cuenta que crecía más, cuando él hablaba de Lily de la manera en la que lo hacía, y de nuevo el miedo de salir lastimada volvía a ella, y esta vez solo ella tendría la culpa-por favor perdóname-dijo acabando su disculpa.

Lily realmente estaba muy conmovida por todo, el lugar y que Severus estuviera hay pidiéndole disculpas de corazón, algo que sabía que él jamás aria si no estuviera realmente arrepentido, la hacía ver que había extrañado mucho a su amigo de infancia.

-Sev-dijo suspirando-yo…te perdono-y con esto se abrazaron, mientras que en una esquina Anabeth sentía un nudo en su garganta y como unas pequeñas y rebeldes lagrimas trataban de salir de sus ojos color plata; sin dejar escapar ni una lagrima miro el piano y empezó a tocar una melodía mientras Severus extendía una mano hacia Lily para bailar, ella acepto y bailaron la lenta pero hermosa melodía con pasos suaves y lentos. Cuando la melodía acabo Lily se despido dándole un beso en la mejilla a Severus y dejándolo muy atontado, Anabeth se levantó del piano suspirando mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, cuando menos lo espero estaba dando vueltas en los brazos de Severus, cuando la bajo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que una corriente atravesara por su columna

-gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo emocionado- no sé cómo agradecer lo mucho que hiciste esta noche

-bien puedes hacerlo ayudándome con la poción-dijo sonrojada por el beso, bromeando e intentando sonreír dirigiéndose hacia afuera, ella era haci, odiaba que la gente viera cuando estaba furiosa o triste y lo ocultaba bromeando y riendo (al menos intentándolo)

-donde aprendiste a tocar el piano haci

-mi madre me enseño cuando era pequeña, antes de morir

-no sabía que había muerto, lo siento

-no importa, enserio paso hace mucho-dijo recordando con una sonrisa- tocar piano es algo que me encanta, me hace sentir que tengo a mi madre cerca, haci como hacer pociones que me hacen sentir a mi padre cerca

-eso es algo hermoso Ana-dijo mientras la veía sonreír, eso era algo que realmente lograba captar su atención, últimamente habían más cosas que le gustaban de ella como oír su risa, sus bromas, sus ademanes, su voz.

-gracias, bueno creo que es hora de volver a la sala común

-de acuerdo

Entro en su habitación y saludo a Cissy y Bella que se cambiaban para ir al concurso de disfraces, vio un pequeño sobre sobre su cama, era de su querido tío.

_Querida Ana necesito que vengas a mi despacho antes de la cena_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Apenas leyó la nota, se colocó su disfraz y salió con una capa para que nadie viera su traje aun, salió de las mazmorras y fue rápidamente al despacho de su tío, al llegar pronuncio "CARAMELOS DE LIMON" subió al despacho recordando cuanto le encantaban esos dulces a ese loco viejo al que quería tanto, toco levemente y al oír un "adelante" entro encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-Tío Aberforth-dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras corría hacia él y lo abrasaba-que haces aquí, digo, no es que no esté contenta porque nos visites pero a qué se debe-dijo emocionada

-bueno he venido porque quería ver a mi hermosa sobrina, pero también biné porque te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Aberforth señalando con una mirada detrás de ella, al girarse se vio muy sorprendida al encontrar a Laurent Catch una chica de la misma edad de Anabeth, alta, con cabello por debajo de los hombros pero no tan largo, color marrón oscuro y con ojos cafés. Laurent era la mejor amiga de Anabeth y se escribían constantemente, se habían conocido con tan solo tres años y casi siempre estaban juntas. Hubo un gran estallido de gritos muy alegres de parte de las dos amigas.

- no puedo creerlo…pero como-dijo muy sorprendida

-bueno, mis padres se mudaron a Londres, a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en el ministerio, como jefe de personal en la sección de control de animagos y hablo con tus tíos para saber si podría estudiar aquí-dijo Laurent emocionada

-no es cierto, te quedaras-dijo ella, Lauren asintió con una gran sonrisa y volvieron a gritar emocionadas

-basta, basta o nos dejaran sordos-dijo Aberforth bromeando

-ahora siéntense debo decirles algunas cosas-dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa, se sentaron como Dumbledore les ordeno-como Laurent sabe ya hicimos su selección de casa y se quedara en Slytherin lo cual no me sorprendió mucho, pero en las habitaciones de chicas no hay camas disponibles ya-dijo suspirando-haci que pensé en que haríamos y se me ocurrió algo interesante, Anabeth te llevas muy bien con los jóvenes Malfoy, Black, y Snape ¿verdad? -ella asintió-bueno pensé que en la habitación de ellos hay una cama extra y me gustaría que te quedes con ellos, haci Laurent podrá quedarse en la habitación que ocupas en vez de mandarla con los chicos, pienso que tal vez eso la haría sentir un poco incomoda al ser nueva, así que, que dices querida.

-sí, no veo ningún inconveniente, ellos son increíbles y no creo que me pase nada malo con ellos cuando son tan sobreprotectores con migo-dijo bromeando- pero creo que deberías hablar con ellos ¿no?

-sí, justo por eso los mande a llamar-al decir esto tocaron la puerta del despacho, Dumbledore dio el permiso para entrar a Lucius, Severus, Regulus, Bellatrix y Narcissa, al entrar Dumbledore les explico quién era Laurent y que se quedaría en la habitación de Bellatrix y Narcissa, y que Anabeth se quedaría con Severus, Lucius y Regulus ellos aceptaron a su nueva compañera rápidamente presentándose ante ella.-bueno ahora vallan al gran comedor, presentare oficial mente a Laurent y daremos inicio al concurso además de decir quienes estarán dentro del torneo-dijo amablemente...

-o-o-o-o-o

Esta es la canción que bailan Sev y Lily: Amelie - Sur le Fil

A todos y todas les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo lleno de esperanza y sueños...y de imaginación XDXDXD...

**_No voy a subir un capítulo hasta que tenga, por lo menos un comentario. Gracias por leer este fin. Espero que les guste_**


	5. Halloween 1

_Cap. 5_

Por fin había llegado el momento del concurso de disfraces en el cual la casa con el mejor estilo en disfraces de Halloween ganarían 200 puntos el primer lugar, 150 puntos el segundo lugar, 100 puntos el tercer lugar, y 50 puntos el cuarto lugar, para cada casa según correspondiera.

Todos entraron al gran comedor con una túnica para ocultar sus disfraces hasta el momento indicado, pues se había acordado que cada casa elegiría un tema y se disfrazaría según este; Se hizo silencio en el gran comedor cuando Dumbledore subió a la plataforma donde se encontraba el comedor de los maestros.

-¡buenas noches!-dijo amablemente, pero sin perder su autoridad-hoy quiero que todos le den la bienvenida muy amablemente a una nueva alumna que nos acompañara este año, la señorita Laurent Catch que entrara a la casa de Slytherin-los de esta mesa aplaudieron animadamente, mientras ella se iba a sentar junto con Anabeth-ahora antes de cualquier cosa, quiero anunciar a los nuevos concursantes en el torneo de las casas, que resulto de la siguiente manera- dijo sacando una gran lista- de la casa de Hufflepuff quedaron Millicent Bagnold y Amelia Bones-dijo y la mesa de Hufflepuff estallo es aplausos, cuando se callaron, Dumbledore siguió- de la casa de Ravenclaw quedaran Marcus Belby, Frank Longbottom y Xenophilius Lovegood-dijo y de nuevo aplausos hicieron un gran estruendo en el comedor-de la casa Gryffindor quedaran James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Lily Evans-y de nuevo hubieron muchos aplausos- y de la casa Slytherin quedaron Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Anabeth Corsiva, Bellatrix Black, y Rodolphus Lestrange-los Slytherin's aplaudieron fuertemente-bien con esto se dará inicio al Torneo De Las Casa, se les informara más adelante cuando serán las pruebas, ahora hemos decidido que esta noche se celebrara Halloween haciendo un concurso y para esto irán junto con la profesora McGonagall ya que se ha preparado un baile sorpresa y al final de la noche se dirá quién fue el ganador-dijo alegremente mientras todos vitoreaban por el último anuncio

-muy bien todos se quitaran sus capas al llegar al salón de baile-dijo McGonagall-ahora síganme.

Todos los alumnos fueron conducidos por el patio principal, y cruzando el viaducto, hasta llegar al patio de transformaciones que estaba decorado con luces que caían de la copa de los arboles dándole un toque hermoso pero aterrador, habían mesas distribuidas por todo el patio y en un extremo al frente de la pista de baile un escenario, todo estaba decorado para un dia de Halloween haci que era todo muy tétrico, los fantasmas también hacían parte del lugar.

McGonagall dio la orden y todos pudieron quitarse sus capas, el tema de Hufflepuff eran los Muggles haci que muchos estaban vestidos como invenciones muggles o simplemente como ellos; los Ravenclaw iban con el tema de tribus urbanas muggles, iban disfrazados de emos, góticos, hippies entre otros; los Gryffindor habían elegido el tema de época antigua así que podías ver gente vestida con vestidos largos y trajes de gala del siglo XIX; y los Slytherin tenían el tema de animales y otras criaturas mágicas, todos pensarían que se disfrazarían literalmente de animales pero no fue haci.

Anabeth llevaba un vestido rojo, cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla con algunas plumas, zapatos de tacón de 10cm, aretes de plumas, un anillo dorado con forma de pluma y una pulsera en forma de gira-tiempo se había inspirado en Fawkes el fénix de su tío, lo había visto morir y nacer de sus cenizas y le había parecido algo hermoso.

Narcissa llevaba un modesto vestido blanco con accesorios que representaban a las lechuzas.

Y Bellatrix llevaba un unos leguis negros, una camisa larga hasta medio muslo con una gran capa que llegaba hasta el piso y le daba la apariencia de un dementor, con unas botas de tacón bajo, una pulsera y un anillo en forma de espada.

Todos los chicos de Slytherin habían decidido disfrazarse de dementores, Lucius había discutido mucho con Bellatrix diciéndole que no se disfrazara de dementor pero ella parecía más terca que una mula.

Se dio inicio al baile y Lucius saco a bailar rápidamente a Narcissa antes que alguien más lo hiciera, lo mismo hiso Rodolphus con Bellatrix, y Regulus tímidamente se acercó a Laurent para que bailaran y ella acepto gustosamente, pronto todos estaban bailando a excepción de una aburrida Anabeth y un Severus que buscaba a Lily con la mirada para sacarla a bailar.

-y bien-dijo Ana con la esperanza de que la sacara a bailar, al ver que Severus no decía nada, decidió tomar la delantera-quieres bailar

-aja si claro-dijo distraídamente, ella con una gran sonrisa se levantó esperando que él también lo hiciera lo cual nunca paso

-bueno…vamos-dijo sonriendo

-vamos a donde-dijo mirándola extrañamente y saliendo de su trance

-nada…déjalo haci-dijo desilusionada volviendo a sentarse, porque tenía que gustarle el chico más testarudo de la escuela, ella sabía que el buscaba a Lily, pero ella estaba con James y se besaban, supuso que por fin eran novios, los merodeadores se habían vuelto buenos amigos de ella, y James le había comentado en alguna ocasión que a él realmente le gustaba Lily y que nunca lo había aceptado…hasta ahora. Creyó que Severus lo sabría pero no fue hasta que lo vio como en shock que se dio cuenta que no era haci-Sev?-dijo pasando una mano al frente de el-que te pasa

-Lily…y…ese…Potter…-dijo sorprendido, triste, enojado-se….besan

-tranquilo son novios supongo, es normal

-TU LO SABIAS

-por supuesto que no, pero los vi hace un momento y supuse que lo eran

-no puede ser, perdí mi oportunidad con ella-dijo enojado y golpeando la mesa con su puño-Ella se levantó de la mesa algo enojada con sigo misma y se fue del lugar pensativa, triste y desilusionada.

Camino pensativa y en cuanto se dio cuenta se encontró en la torre de astronomía, contemplando las estrellas, pasaron casi dos horas que para ella fueron minutos en los que se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos y mirando las estrellas como cuando era una pequeña de ocho años a la cual su padre le enseñaba algunas constelaciones. Escucho un ruido en la planta de abajo, pero tenía tanto frio ya, que pensó que solo se trataba era del viento, luego sintió algo cálido en sobre sus hombros, era un saco largo hasta el suelo, se güiro sobre sus talones, hasta encontrarse con unos ojos negros que la miraban con un toque diferente…había algo especial en ellos.

-lo siento-dijo mirando al suelo

-¿por qué te disculpas?-pregunto perpleja

-quería sacar a bailar a la chica más hermosa del dia de Halloween-dijo Severus mirándola fijamente, mientras ella miro hacia el suelo conteniendo lagrimas pensando que se refería a Lily, el tomo su barbilla entre sus manos y delicadamente levanto su rostro mirándola con una sonrisa-pero no me había fijado que esa chica llevaba un vestido rojo y que estaba sentada al lado mío, hasta que se fue y tuve que buscarla durante dos horas por todo Hogwarts-ella se sonrojo mirándolo fijamente, si, algo había cambiado

_FLASHBCK DOS HORAS ANTES:_

Se había quedado solo en la mesa mirando a Lily y James sintiéndose extraño, Lily estaba con Potter, su peor enemigo, y estaban divirtiéndose, y él sentado sin sentirse mal por eso, era extraño, si bien se enojó cuando los vio juntos era porque Lily era especial para él y la amaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había confundido el tipo de amor que sentía hacia ella, y lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Se levantó de su asiento buscando a Anabeth pero no la encontró por ningún lado, recorrió toda la escuela, pero nada, no estaba, "que la tierra acaso había decidido tragársela" pensó para sí mismo, siguió buscándola y mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Lily y él se conocían desde niños, protegiéndose el uno al otro, y dándose consejos entre ambos, habían compartido cama de niños cuando la Sra. Evans lo invitaba, él le había enseñado todo lo que conocía de la magia, y los celos hacia Potter, eran simplemente su manera de protegerla, ellos lo trataban mal y no quería que le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga, pero en realidad no sentía amor de un hombre hacia una mujer , sino de un hermano a una hermana, ella era su cómplice y él el de ella, así que tenía que protegerla.

Pero desde hace un tiempo para acá se sentía extraño con respecto a Anabeth, y es que le fascinaba pasar tiempo con ella, era con la única (aparte de Lily) con la que se permitía ser el mismo sin sentirse incomodo, le gustaban sus bromas, sus juegos, su perseverancia y carácter, la manera en la que arrugaba la nariz al enojarse, ese ademan que tenia de mover sus dedos como si tocara piano cuando estaba nerviosa, la manera de concentrarse cuando hacía pociones, su mirada cálida, su rostro, su voz.

Si lo había descubierto, le gustaba Anabeth desde hace algún tiempo, pero solo había sido capaz de aceptarlo hasta ahora. Subió las escaleras de la torre de astronomía con la esperanza de encontrarla hay, se tropezó con un pequeño e insignificante telescopio, al cual no leído importancia y luego la vio, observando las estrellas con pasión en sus ojos, noto que tenía frio y decidió ponerle su chaqueta.

_FIN FLASHBCK_

Sus ojos estaban fijos los unos en los otros, él podía sentir su respiración y ella la de él, estaban tan cerca, pasaba su miraba por todo su rostro y mirando sus rojos labios intensamente y ella los de él, se acercaron inconscientemente queriendo ambos lo mismo y luego a tan solo milímetros…Una explosión en la primera planta de la torre de astronomía hiso que Anabeth cayera sobre el pecho de Severus, al levantarse del suelo se vieron rodeados de dos hombres y dos mujeres de piel pálida, ojos rojos como la sangre, fríos, sin vida. Uno de los hombres se acercó sonriendo tétricamente al ver a Anabeth, estaba vestido totalmente de negro y con un gabán de cuero del mismo color.

-Hola querida, tiempo sin verte, me extrañaste-dijo sarcásticamente, mientras Anabeth lo veía con odio y un poco de… ¿miedo?...

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vestido Anabeth: hphotos-ak-frc3/1450239_1433539486857704_702126552_

Vestido Bellatrix: hphotos-ak-prn2/q71/1459846_1433539460191040_2141485704_

Vestido Narcissa: hphotos-ak-frc3/q71/1424464_1433539513524368_434590794_

**_No voy a subir un capítulo hasta que tenga, por lo menos un comentario. Gracias por leer este fin. Espero que les guste_**


	6. Halloween 2

_Cap. 6à_

En el patio de trasformaciones, todos se divertían, bailaban y hablaban entre ellos, mientras en el escenario estaban Las Brujas de Macbeth.

-donde están Anabeth y Severus-pregunto Bellatrix que estaba con su ya novio Rodolphus Lestrange, sus familias habían decidido hacia mucho unir a sus familias por medio del matrimonio de ambos, a lo cual ellos se rehusaban, pero luego de conocerse se dieron cuenta que cada vez más la atracción entre ellos crecía, y aunque eran muy orgullosos como para darle la razón a sus familias, sabían que eran el uno para el otro.

-no lo sé, no los he visto desde que empezó la fiesta-dijo Lucius abrazando a Narcissa de la cintura

-tal vez estén juntos, ya sebes…ellos…juntos-dijo Regulus con una sonrisa y mirada picara

-tú crees-dijo Laurent mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-bueno yo soy nueva así que no sé qué tan bien se lleven

-se llevan muy bien-dijo Regulus aun pícara mente

-yo creo que…..-Laurent fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión, todos se alarmaron, la música cayo inmediatamente, mientras los asustados estudiantes eran controlados por los profesores

-SILENCIO-grito Dumbledore usando un _"sonorus"_, se güiro sobre sus talones para dar instrucciones a los maestros, y averiguar qué pasaba, pero luego de unos minutos se vieron rodeados de algunos hombres y mujeres que rápidamente acorralaron a alumnos y profesores

-VAMPIROS…-grito un chico de segundo muy asustado

Ellos atacaron tratando de hacer de los alumnos su cena, mientras los maestros trataban de proteger a los alumnos más pequeños, algunos de quinto y todos los de sexto y séptimo combatían contra ellos tratando de defenderse

_EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA:_

-qué haces aquí Alexandre

-mmm…que no es obvio querida Anabeth-dijo sonriéndole-vengo a destruirte y a acabar a los Corsiva de una vez por todas, claro está, mis hijos e hijas se darán un gran festín

-VETE no tienes que hacerles daño-dijo mientras sacaba su varita-_Bombarda Máxima_-dijo apuntando al techo que al recibirlo exploto, Anabeth agarro a Severus del brazo y se fueron corriendo del lugar

-quien era ese-dijo Severus parando repentinamente en un pasillo vacío

-vampiros, larga historia hay que correr

-_Desmaius_-dijo uno de los vampiros.

Severus tomo a Anabeth de la mano corriendo, y protegiéndose con un _Protego_. Giraron en una esquina, defendiéndose y atacando a los vampiros, llegaron a la puerta que daba al patio de transformaciones,_Sectumsempra_, conjuro Severus provocando que uno de los vampiros saliera disparado hacia una pared del pasillo, al llegar al patio lo que vieron los sorprendió mucho, habían demasiados vampiros atacando mientras algunos alumnos y profesores combatían valientemente contra ellos, velozmente Anabeth y Severus llegaron junto a sus amigos.

-vas a morir niña-dijo un vampiro a Laurent que había perdido su varita, él se abalanzo sobre ella para atacarla

- _Depulso_-conjuro Anabeth haciendo que el vampiro salía volando del lugar

-estas bien

-si, como te encontraron Any-pregunto Laurent

-no lo sé, pero creo que se cómo hacer que se vallan-dijo haciendo que todos se acercaran-quiero que cuando les de la señal todos invoquen un _Lumos Solem_-dijo y fue junto con Dumbledore, contándole su idea para que los vampiros se fueran, dio una señal con la que cada alumno y profesor convoco el hechizo, algunos vampiros lograron escapar y otros solo se quemaron por la potencia del hechizo

Cuando se fueron los vampiros, se les ordeno a los alumnos ir a sus salas comunes, fueron escoltados por los fantasmas y cada cuadro de la escuela estaba pendiente de los alumnos para informar si alguno no hacía caso. Al llegar a las mazmorras algunos alumnos se fueron a dormir y otros se quedaron hablando de lo sucedido

-Anabeth, ¿Por qué ese hombre…el de la torre…te conocía?-pregunto un consternado Severus cuando estaban todos juntos

-él es Alexandre Corvinus, es el rey de los vampiros por haci decirlo es su líder o algo así-dijo Anabeth calmadamente

-sí, pero ¿cómo te conoce?

- ¿han escuchado de los cazadores de lobos, y vampiros?-pregunto de repente Laurent

-sí, es un mito, mi madre nos contaba esos cuentos para dormir-dijo Bellatrix mientras Narcissa y asentía

- pues...no es un mito, verán el primer cazador fue Víctor Corsiva, era un hombre que no soportaba las injusticias que daba el rey Barnabás a su pueblo, él trabajaba como uno de sus leales sirvientes hasta que se dio cuenta que era un vampiro y asesinaba a sus súbditos, Víctor ya sabía que era un tirano pero no se esperaba eso, él, muy asustado salió corriendo del castillo, huyendo del pueblo. Al internarse en un bosque oscuro se encontró con un hombre de ropas andrajosas, le conto todo lo ocurrido en el castillo, el hombre al oír esto le ofreció un trato a Víctor, le dijo que le daría algunos poderes especiales para que acabara con el maligno rey y a cambio Víctor debía servir como sirviente hacia él y otros de sus amigos, Víctor aun asustado acepto el ofrecimiento sin pensarlo, luego de meses logro su cometido de librar al pueblo del oscuro rey, un dia llego al lugar, y lo que vio no le gusto, aquel hombre que lo había ayudado a librarse de Barnabás era un lobo y estaba junto con otros de ellos atacando al pueblo, destruyendo todo a su paso; él decidió sacarlos de ahí con sus habilidades para salvar a su aldea, los aldeanos lo convirtieron en su nuevo rey cambiando al pequeño y olvidado pueblo en lo que hoy todos conocen como Transilvania, pero el hermano y la hija de Barnabás al ver como el imperio que había forjado junto a él era entregado a Víctor quiso venganza, prometiendo destruir a todos los Corsiva, ese hermano era Alexandre y la hija de Barnabás se llama Angelic…ella también es muy peligrosa pero…no ha atacado en mucho tiempo lo cual es muy extraño ahora que lo pienso-dijo quedando un tanto preocupada-… como sea eso es lo que quieren… acabar con migo, yo…soy la última descendiente de Víctor Corsiva-al terminar todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que acababa de contar, a excepción de Laurent que ya se sabía la historia, y como no, eran amigas desde siempre

-Impresiona, ¿no?-dijo Laurent sonriéndoles

-sí, impresiona….bastante-dijo un muy sorprendido Lucius aun tratando de asimilarlo todo

-creo que es hora de dormir, ya es tarde mañana seguiremos hablando, ¿sí?-dijo Anabeth conteniendo un bostezo, con esto todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Anabeth fue a la habitación de los chicos, y ellos la ayudaron a acomodarse en su nueva habitación. La cama se Regulus se encontraba al lado derecho junto a la puerta, al lado izquierdo de esta se encontraba la cama de Lucius, y en el centro habían otras dos camas, la de Severus que quedaba junto a la de Lucius y su nueva cama que quedaba a la derecha de la de Severus y al otro extremo una puerta que supuso era la del baño, se colocó la pijama y despidió de todos cayendo velozmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

_En un parque de Transilvania una hermosa niña de unos ocho años estaba corriendo alegremente siendo perseguida por otro niño de su misma edad, mientras reían y eran observados por sus padres._

_-Any, te atrapare-dijo el niño riendo_

_-no lo harás, soy más rápida_

_Repentinamente el cielo se oscureció, y se volvió más frio y frente a los niños aparecieron varios vampiros, Ariana Dumbledore de dirigió apresuradamente hacia sus hijos, mientras su marido John Corsiva trataba de ahuyentar a los vampiros , cuando menos se lo espero cayó sobre él un hechizo petrificador, Ariana por su parte trataba de alejarlos de sus hijos, de repente en aquel parque apareció la figura de dos hombres, eran Albus y Aberforth Dumbledore; Uno de los vampiros se acercó al cuerpo petrificado de John y clavo un cuchillo en él asesinándolo._

_Otro vampiro se acercó a Ariana, agarrándola por el brazo y sin más lanzando sobre ella, la maldición asesina, Albus al ver esto se acercó a sus pequeños e indefensos sobrinos que lloraban por sus padres desconsoladamente, tomo a Anabeth y a Mallus tratando de llevárselos, pero el pequeño niño se zafo de su agarre corriendo ágilmente para llegar junto a su madre ya sin vida, Aberforth y Albus trataron de llegar a él, pero en eso una mujer rubia y sin pizca de vida en sus ojos tomo al niño en sus brazos lanzando sobre el la maldición asesina._

-MALLUS...-grito una desesperada Anabeth, cayendo de su cama y despertando a Lucius, Regulus y Severus

-pero que…-dijo Regulus, pero se cayó al ver a Anabeth en el suelo, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su lado levantándola, la pobre lloraba chica desconsoladamente

-estas bien…Anabeth mírame-dijo Severus muy preocupado, tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla-Anabeth…Any-grito un tanto desesperado al ver que no reaccionaba y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-estas bien, ¿qué paso?-ella trataba de hablar pero aún estaba muy asustada, ellos se acercaron más y la abrazaron entre todos

-vamos Anabeth, estarás bien, solo fue una pesadilla-dijo Lucius, acariciando su espalda

-fue tan…real-dijo por fin hablando aun asustada

-¿qué soñaste?-pregunto Regulus, ella les conto todo, como murieron sus padres y su hermano, y como sus tíos no pudieron hacer nada al respecto

-no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, desde que entre aquí…yo….pensé que no podrían entrar ni hacerme daño estando aquí-dijo más calmada-pero no es así

-oye, nosotros te protegeremos-dijo Severus abrazándola fuerte y sobre protectora mente- que tal si duermes con uno de nosotros esta noche, haci te sentirás protegida

-sí, pero que duerma con tigo Severus, mañana es sábado y tenemos que entrenar desde las seis-dijo Lucius mientras Regulus gruñía por lo bajo, "realmente tenían que entrenar tan temprano" pensó para sí mismo

-está bien-dijo Anabeth aun abrazada a Severus, se sentía protegida al lado de Lucius y Regulus, pero extrañamente se sentía más protegida al lado de Severus, sabía que estando con él no le pasaría nada malo.

Se levantó de su cama mientras los chicos se acomodaban en las de ellos, Severus le extendió su mano y ella se cómodo junto a él, cerraron las cortinas de las camas y el la rodeo con sus brazos, ella lo abrazo tímidamente por la cintura sintiéndose nerviosa y recordando el casi beso, solo un poco falto para probar sus labios, solo un poco para hacer lo que había querido por algunas semanas…..deja de pensar en eso, él está enamorado de Evans, se regañó a sí misma.

-duerme, no dejare que te pase nada-dijo Severus dándole un beso en la frente, sentía que debía protegerla, quería hacerlo, ya había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella, estuvo a punto de decirle lo que sentía esa noche, casi la besa, si no hubiera sido por los vampiros lo hubiera logrado, pero paro sus pensamientos al pensar que ella solo lo quería como un amigo y que el jamás podría llegar a gustarle a ella, pensando en esto callo en los brazos de Morfeo (nuevamente) con una sensación de calidez estando junto a Anabeth.

-o-o-o-o-o

**_No voy a subir un capítulo hasta que tenga, por lo menos un comentario. Gracias por leer este fin. Espero que les guste_**


	7. Hogsmeade

_Cap.7_

A la mañana siguiente Anabeth se despertó sintiendo algo sobre su cintura, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se güiro y se encontró con un Severus dormido abrasándola fuertemente por la cintura, sonrió para sus adentros; al intentar levantarse, algo no la dejo, al voltear de nuevo sus ojos chocaron con los de Severus quien ya se había despertado, pero que no quería despegarse de su lado, claro eso no se lo diría.

-buenos días-dijo ella en un susurro acurrucándose de frente a él mirando sus ojos y apreciando las facciones de su cara.

-hola, ¿cómo dormiste?-pregunto sonriéndole

-muy bien, y tu

-excelente, ¿qué harás hoy?

-aun no lo sé…pensé que tal vez podríamos acabar hoy con las pociones de Slughorn-dijo ilusionada, a ella no le importaban acabar las pociones pronto solo quería estar con el

-mmm…no lo creo, tengo mejores planes-dijo y ella borro su sonrisa, trato de levantarse de nuevo con una pequeña punzada de dolor y desilusión en su pecho, pero de nuevo fue detenida por Severus- me preguntaba si, quisieras pasar la tarde con migo en Hogsmeade-ella se sonrojo y le sonrió

-sí, claro que si

-sabes, podríamos ir a Hogsmeade, luego dar un paseo por el bosque y tal vez en la noche podríamos ir al laboratorio-dijo algo nervioso de que ella no quisiera estar todo el día con él, y es que ahora que lo pensaba él no era para nada popular y no se consideraba un chico guapo, ademas que podría ofrecerle un joven pobre como él, a ella que era la sobrina del mejor mago de esta época, lo que no sabía era que ella lo consideraba el más sexy y el más tierno e inteligente de la escuela.

-sí, me encantaría-dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba brincando en un pie

Se levantaron, Severus fue a bañarse mientras ella arreglaba la habitación, cuando el salió del baño a ella casi le da un infarto, llevaba un pantalón negro con unos zapatos del mismo color, pero no tenía camisa dejando ver que no era tan delgado como aparentaba si no que más bien tenía musculo, ademas tenía el cabello aun mojado dándole un estilo un poco rebelde, luego se colocó una camisa negra a cuadros haciéndolo ver aún más sexy de lo que ya estaba; salio de su ensueño un poco (muy) sonrojada y se fue a bañar, cuando salió fue el turno de Severus de quedar con la boca abierta, Anabeth llevaba un esqueleto negro con un saco gris encima, tenía unos Jean's cafés oscuros, unos botines negros, y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, para Severus no había visión más hermosa que esa; recogieron sus capas y Severus le extendió el brazo caballerosamente haciéndola sonrojar aun mas.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban muy emocionados, esa sería la primera salida al pueblo y aunque aún estaban conmocionados por lo que había pasado la noche anterior estaban felices de salir de la escuela, la entrada al colegio estaba llena de alumnos que esperaban sus carrozas; Anabeth y Severus se encontraron con las chicas que irían de compras, los chicos no irían ya que tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch ese día; subieron al carruaje y fueron durante todo el camino bromeando y hablando, al llegar la chicas se fueron y Severus extendió su brazo a Anabeth.

-¿a dónde iremos?-pregunto emocionada

-mmm… ¿podríamos ir a Zonko?

-no pensé que te gustaran las bromas

-no mucho en realidad, pero pensé que querrías conocer todo el pueblo, ademas iré a comprar unas bromas, debo vengarme de algo que me hicieron Lucius y Regulus

-bien, entonces vamos-dijo mientras se dirigían al lugar, entraron casi empujando a la multitud que sellaba la puerta, la tienda estaba repleta, divisaron a los merodeadores lo cual no se les hizo nada extraño; compraron algunos cojines sonoros, unos dulces especiales que al comerlos te hacían salir burbujas por los oídos y la boca, unos dientes que te perseguían por todos lados hasta morderte, entre otras cosas, luego fueron a Honeydukes donde compraron varitas de regaliz, grajeas de todos los sabores, y ranas de chocolate, al final se dirigieron a las tres escobas.

-que desean tomar-les pregunto muy amablemente Madame Rosmerta

-mmm…para mí una cerveza de mantequilla, ¿y tú?-dijo Severus preguntándole a Anabeth

-yo igual-dijo sacando su bolsa de dulces- ¿quieres una rana de chocolate?

-está bien-dijo riendo-oye me salió una tarjeta de McGonagall, ya tengo muchas de ella-dijo decepcionado tirándola tarjeta-sabes algún día yo saldré en una de esas

-¿en serio?, como estas tan seguro

-fácil, me convertiré en el mejor pocionista del país

-oh en serio, genial-dijo tomando un poco de su bebida

-no te burles es enserio, y tú qué quieres hacer luego de salir de la escuela

-yo, seré Aurora….o pocionista y te haré competencia-dijo bromeando, ambos rieron, terminaron sus cervezas y salieron del bar.

-oye ¿podríamos ir al Cabeza de Puerco?-dijo Anabeth

-no lo creo, aun somos menores de edad, nos echarían

-no nos echaran, Aberforth el tabernero, es mi tío, él nos dejara entrar

-no sabía que Dumbledore tuviera un hermano-dijo mientras Anabeth lo tomaba del brazo, caminaron hacia la taberna, y se quedaron allí un rato, al salir decidieron dar un paseo cerca del bosque.

Hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, se daban cuenta de que con cada palabra les gustaba pasar más tiempo juntos.

Anabeth se detuvo recogiendo un poco de nieve tirándola sobre la cabeza de Severus, él se güiro mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella paro de reír al verlo aparentemente enojado, pero repentina mente él recogió más nieve y se la tiro riéndose de ella ya que la bola de nieve había caído en su cara, ella lo miro retadora mente y salió corriendo mientras el escapaba de ella, Anabeth logro cogerlo de la punta de su abrigo, pero el resbalo y cayeron por una especie de montaña, al terminar de caer el quedo encima de ella, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, mirándose fijamente y respirando agitada mente, sus caras estaban muy cerca, Severus estaba indeciso por lo que haría, no quería perderla, pero mando todo al carajo… ya no le importaba, la quería y necesitaba que ella lo supiera, acorto la distancia y….un pequeño ciervo paso corriendo mientras era perseguido por un perro y extrañamente una rata, que se dirigían a la casa de los gritos, se levantaron rápidamente sonrojados, y aunque por fuera estaban como si nada por dentro tenían unas ganas interminables de atrapar a los tres animales y darse un rico festín.

-creo que es hora de regresar-dijo Anabeth nerviosa y sonrojada

-yo…Anabeth…

-si-dijo sonriéndole

-yo…mmm….si creo que si debemos volver-dijo arrepintiéndose rápidamente, él pretendía decirle todo pero al final no quería que todo terminara, si ella no le correspondía, habría perdido a Anabeth y él no iba a arriesgarse a perderla.

Fueron a las carrozas rápidamente, ella pensando en cómo vengarse de los merodeadores ya que sabía que esos animales, no eran exactamente animales, eran ellos, pero se la cobraría luego, había estado tan cerca de nuevo, su aroma la embelesada, su manera de ser, todo de él, y ahora tenía la certeza de que si tenía la oportunidad de gustarle haría lo posible de que así fuera.

Severus por su parte peleaba consigo mismo al no tener las agallas suficientes de decirle a ella todo lo que sentía. Al llegar a colegio, decidieron ir al laboratorio, mientras todos se dirigían a sus salas comunes.

-pensé en que podríamos empezar con la poción matalobos, en un mes será luna llena y podremos hacer las pruebas con Remus antes de navidad-dijo Anabeth sacando algunos instrumentos

-sí creo que es buena idea, enviaremos las pociones de Slughorn con una lechuza

Ana empezó a hacer el conteo de las pociones revisando que no faltara ninguna, cuando acabo se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Severus, observándolo embelesada, le encantaba la manera de apasionarse por hacer pociones, y él sabía que era observado.

-tómame una foto, durara más-dijo bromeando

-déjame-dijo defendiéndose-es que me gusta la manera por la que te apasionas al hacer las pociones -él se sonrojo

-sí, bueno…mi madre me enseño-dijo soñadora mente mientras picaba un ingrediente

-háblame de ella

-por qué quieres saber de mi madre

-bueno, siempre que hablas de ella, es como si quisieras que estuviera acá

-cierto-dijo dejando el cuchillo a un lado y sentándose junto con Ana-ella es una bruja excepcional, era una "sangre pura", sus padres habían hecho planes para que se casara con un hombre también de sangre pura, pero ella se enamoró perdidamente de Tobías Snape que es un muggle, sus padres nunca tuvieron nada contra los muggles, pero Tobías no era de su agrado, pensaba que no sería bueno para mi madre jamás, pero ella se casó con Tobías a escondidas…eso hizo que sus padres se enfurecieran bastante, dejándola desprotegida y apartándose de ella-suspiro-Tobías no sabía que era una bruja…ellos vivieron relativamente felices, todo era perfecto hasta que se enteró que estaba embarazada y decidió contarle a él lo que era-dijo con un tono de pesar-no fue una gran idea, ella pensó que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así, él la golpeo y lastimo, pero por más que ella le rogó no la dejo ir, cuando nací y empecé a mostrar mis poderes, él me decía que era un bastardo y un fenómeno y nos golpeaba…por eso siempre me sentí mejor con la familia de mi madre, ellos aún tienen razón sobre él...siempre le eh tenido mucha desconfianza a los muggles, supongo…es por eso.

-lo siento, no sabía…no quería incomodarte-dijo sintiéndose afligida al ver como unas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos

-ella no se merece esto-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta

-Sev-dijo en un suspiro, se levantó de su silla, rodeo la mesa se acercó a él y lo abraso, mientras él la abrasaba por la cintura y lloraba silenciosamente con su cara apoyada en su abdomen; cuando se calmó un poco ella se agacho quedando frente a frente, tomo su rostro-no te preocupes yo siempre estaré aquí para ti

Él le dedico una sonrisa, una que jamás nadie había visto, ni siquiera Lily, una sonrisa cargada de dulzura, ternura y… ¿amor?...si…tal vez… no lo sabía- creo que es hora de ir a la sala común-dijo en un susurro mirándola a los ojos, salieron del laboratorio y fueron a la sala común, ninguno dijo nada en el camino, era un silencio cómodo para ambos, un silencio en el que sin saberlo sus almas se hallaban más unidas que nunca, como si fueran una, necesitándose para tener esa paz que solo tenían estando juntos.

Llegaron a la habitación en donde Lucius y Regulus dormían plácidamente, se pusieron sus pijamas, ella se acercó a él y se puso delicadamente en puntitas cogiendo su rostro y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su cama dejándolo totalmente sonrojado.

Habían pasado unas dos horas en las que ni Anabeth ni Severus podían dormir, daban vueltas entre las sabanas pensando sin poder dormir, Severus dio un bote más en su cama y quedo mirando a Anabeth que estaba de espaldas a él, él pensaba que ella ya se había dormido pero de repente ella se güiro y se observaron a los ojos

-¿no puedes dormir?-susurro para no despertar a sus amigos

-no y ¿tu?

-no, creo que si sigo así dañare mi cama-dijo riendo silenciosamente

De pronto algo llamo su atención desde la cama de Lucius se escuchó un gran ronquido que parecía más bien de un dragón adolorido y por el lado de Regulus un silbido sincronizado. Anabeth abrió sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír, Severus rápidamente se levantó de su cama y la saco a ella de la suya, saliendo de la habitación, donde rieron fuertemente, luego de unos minutos entraron de nuevo, Severus decidió que lo mejor era cerrar las cortinas de las camas de sus compañeros, Anabeth por su lado puso un hechizo silenciador para que los ronquidos ni silbidos pudieran salir de entre las cortinas. Se dirigieron a sus camas pero Ana se detuvo se güiro mirando a Severus.

-oye…..emm…podría….podriadormircontigoestanoche-dijo tan rápidamente que Severus apenas pudo escucharla

-¿qué?-dijo divertido

-que… si puedo dormir con tigó esta noche-dijo sonrojándose

-si-dijo sin pensarlo ni una vez y le abrió campo en su cama, ella se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazo a su cintura como lo había hecho la noche anterior y abrasados cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**_No voy a subir un capítulo hasta que tenga, por lo menos un comentario. Gracias por leer este fin. Espero que les guste_**


	8. Primera prueba

_Cap. 8_

Faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones, Anabeth había trabajado junto con Severus en la poción matalobos la cual probarían ese mismo día, estaba casi segura de que funcionaría, habían pasado todo un mes haciendo los cálculos de los ingredientes y de las cantidades necesarias para la poción, ademas había estado mucho tiempo con Severus, tenían la costumbre de llegar a las diez de la noche a su sala común, cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo, y a veces al estar en sus camas uno de los dos se acomodaba en la cama del otro para hablar hasta quedarse dormidos. Severus por su parte tenía mucha ilusión puesta en la poción, quería que funcionara, sabía que eso aria muy feliz a Anabeth.

Durante el último mes todos hablaban de Severus y Anabeth, pensaban que eran novios, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos aunque ninguno sospechaba que era porque hacían la poción matalobos, por su parte ambos estaban conscientes de los rumores pero no hacían nada por desmentirlos.

Ese día era la primera prueba del torneo, los participantes estaban ansiosos, la primera prueba era la de Quidditch, lo que tenía preocupados a muchos era la desigualdad que había en los equipos pues los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw contaban con menos participantes que Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore llego junto a la maestra de vuelo a la pequeña carpa donde estaban todos los participantes para dar las instrucciones de cómo se realizarían las pruebas.

-Buenos días, como sabrán no hay un número equitativo en los equipos de cada casa, así que esta será una prueba en la que estarán divididos en dos equipos-todos se miraron si entender-en esta bolsa hay varios papeles de los cuales once son de color blanco y el resto son negros, cada uno sacara un papel y dependiendo el color, quedaran ubicados en su respectivo equipo, el equipo que gane seguirá en el torneo.-dijo y todos escogieron su papel, en el equipo negro quedaron James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Anabeth Corsiva, Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, y Lily Evansdejando en el equipo blanco a Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Marcus Belby, y a Xenophilius Lovegood. Dumbledore salió de la carpa para dar las instrucciones del juego, mientras los concursantes se reunían para saber que debían hacer.

-Todos sabemos que Sirius, Remus y yo, estamos en el equipo de Gryffindor, así que no debemos preocuparnos por un cazador, el buscador, ni el guardián, pero aún faltan dos cazadores, y los dos golpeadores-dijo James tratando de organizar el equipo-sé que Regulus juega en el equipo de Slytherin como cazador, así que solo faltan Snape, Anabeth y Lily, pero ¿Cuál puede ser una posición para ustedes? Digo yo no sé cómo juega ninguno

-soy buena como cazadora, me gusta ir a toda velocidad en la escoba, creo que puede servir-dijo Anabeth

-estas segura-le pregunto, mientras ella asentía-bien entonces Lily y Snape serán los…golpeadores-dijo casi arrepintiéndose, él sabía que Lily jugaba bien aunque no le gustara mucho, pero ¿Snape?...debía estar muy loco para poner su vida en sus manos…siempre pensó que era un tonto aunque en el fondo sabía que era porque Severus siempre había tenido a Lily y él había tenido que hacer mucho para captar su atención, pero qué más da, no tenía más opción.

Se dio la orden de salida de los jugadores, todos los que estaban en las gradas, gritaban y apoyaban a su favorito, y otros solamente apostaban, los jugadores se acomodaron en sus posiciones y empezó el juego.

Era un juego reñido, por su lado Lucius ya era el buscador de Slytherin, así que tanto para el como para James era como estar jugando un partido normal de la copa de Quidditch, Bellatrix trataba de no dejar pasar la Quaffle entre los hoyos con ayuda de Rodolphus, y lo mismo hacia Sirius junto con Remus, Severus y Lily iban muy compaginados y para sorpresa de James, Severus no dejaba que las Bludgers pasaran por su lado, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero era bueno jugando, Anabeth y Regulus se pasaban la Quaffle tratando de que los demás cazadores no se las quitaran, era una suerte que solo tres de ellos no jugara en ningún equipo y no como pasaba en el equipo de Lucius en el cual era el único que sabía jugar bien.

El marcador ya iba 60 los blancos contra 75 los negros, tanto maestros como alumnos, estaban entusiasmados por el partido, veían Quaffle´s de aquí para allá, y a los cazadores anotando puntos tan rápido que era casi imposible de ver.

Dos Bludgers se acercaban a James velozmente, mientras él y Malfoy iban por la Snitch a la par, esa Bludgers parecía ir tras James cual vil novia intensa, él sabía que si ese pedazo de tiesto de cuero lo golpeaba no podría coger a la pequeña tramposa dorada y Malfoy lograría atraparla primero.

Las locas Bludgers se acercaron a James, cuando lo iban a tirar de la escoba Lily golpeo muy fuerte a una de ellas sacándola del campo, y Severus golpeo a la otra mandándola hacia Rodolphus que estaba a punto de anotar, la pelota golpeo la escoba de su amigo haciéndolo caer y cuando menos lo supieron James había logrado coger a la Snitch haciéndolos ganar.

-y los que siguen en la competencia son James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Regulus Black y Anabeth Corsiva-dijo Dumbledore mientras varios alumnos gritaban y otros eran obligados a pagar sus apuestas- pueden regresar al castillo, se les avisara cuando será la próxima competencia- con esto, se escucharon muchos bitores de parte de los alumnos.

El equipo negro llego a la carpa, todos estaban muy contentos, pero Anabeth buscaba con la mirada a Severus para felicitarlo por su gran actuación, lo que vio al fondo de la carpa, le provocó un gran dolor en su pecho, Lily y Severus se abrasaban felicitándose por el gran partido, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que esta vez aunque tratara ya no podría ocultar, se fue velozmente, sin que nadie la viera, como una sombra desapareció de la vista de todos.

-o-o-o-

Entro en la carpa muy contento, jamás se sintió capaz de jugar de esa manera, James se le acercó, y le ofreció su mano como forma de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado de la Budger y también como una ofrenda de paz, indeciso acepto y luego abraso a Lily felicitándola por el juego, se separaron y luego fue en busca de Anabeth, era en ese momento a la única persona que quería ver y abrasar, pero no la vio, pensó que estaría hay, pero no, se había ido.

Decidió buscarla en el castillo, la busco en el comedor, en la sala común, en los patios, en la lechuceria, en los salones, en la torre de astronomía, pero nada.

-oye has visto a Any-pregunto Severus a Lucius al encontrarlo en el viaducto

-no, pensé que estaría celebrando con ustedes, te ayudare a buscarla

-bien, gracias-dijo Severus mencionando en los lugares donde ya la había buscado

Lucius se fue, pensando en donde podría estar Anabeth, ella era como una hermana para él y estaba preocupado por ella, que nadie la hubiera visto en casi tres horas ya era demasiado extraño.

Se dirigió al patio de transformaciones y entro a un pasillo casi vacío, paso junto al baño un de chicas que jamás se usaba, valla a saber Merlín porque, cruzo al lado pero freno, ¿y si estaba ahí? No lo creía….pero…no perdía nada por intentar.

Entro en el baño y la vio tirada en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados, su ropa desordenada y su cara mojada de las lágrimas.

-¿Anabeth?- dijo y se acercó rápidamente a ella cuando lo vio, la abraso muy fuerte-¿Qué tienes, por qué lloras?

-Lucius vete, déjame sola-dijo tratando de apartarse de él lo cual le fue imposible

-no…Anabeth por favor, dime que pasa, quien te hiso daño

-nadie….vete…-dijo sollozando

-confía en mi-lo miro a los ojos, ya que más daba si él lo sabía, necesitaba desahogarse

-Severus…yo….yo….a mi gusta y el parece no darse cuenta-Lucius callo en cuenta, de lo que pasaba, ella siempre estaba junto a Severus, pero que tonto era, ¿por qué seguía persiguiendo a Lily si tenía a Anabeth?, la abrazo fuertemente

-lo siento…yo no sé qué decir….solo que él es muy afortunado al tenerte a ti, eres muy especial, no te preocupes-dijo tratando de hacerla clamar, pasaron hay alrededor de una hora, en un silencio cómodo para ambos pensando cada uno en sus cosas.

Al salir se dirigieron a la sala común, Anabeth decidió darse un gran baño, al salir se cambió la ropa y fue al laboratorio hoy sería la primera prueba y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Salió de la sala común y fue al laboratorio, cuando entro se encontró con un Severus con cara de angustia, al verla la abraso muy fuerte.

-donde estabas, tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba, pensé que te había pasado algo, te busque en toda la escuela-dijo aun angustiado mirándola a la cara, ella estaba sorprendida ¿de verdad se había preocupado por ella?, y luego se dijo que solo era por que ella era su amiga

-yo, estuve en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona-dijo indecisa

-rayos…no busque hay-dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. Tocaron la puerta levemente, eran James, Remus, Peter, y Sirius.

-¿estás listo?-le pregunto Anabeth a Remus que se veía muy alterado

-sí, pero muy nervioso

-basta de charla, no queremos a un lobo en la escuela si la poción no funciona-dijo Sirius-vayámonos….

-o-o-o-o-

Hola a todos...lamento no haber subido ningún capitulo ayer, pero mi Internet estaba un poco flojo y la pagina no habría así que les dejare dos capítulos seguidos como compensacion


	9. Poción Metalobos

_Cap. 9_

Todos se fueron por un pasadizo, siendo guiados por los merodeadores, salieron de la escuela, y fueron al sauce boxeador, James se acercó al árbol, deteniendo su agresivo movimiento al tocar el nudo que lo relajaba, entraron por el pequeño pasadizo que llegaba a la casa de los gritos para luego de unos minutos entrar a una gran habitación.

-denos la poción y regresen por donde vinimos-dijo James

-¿Qué? Estás loco, crees que me voy a ir sin saber que paso

-Snape, es lo más seguro, si no funciona no estarán en peligro

-NO…..Severus y yo nos quedaremos-dijo mirándolo desafiante-estás listo-dijo mirando a Remus y entregándole la poción

-mmm…..si, estoy listo-se tomó la poción, pasaron unos minutos, en los que estuvieron en silencio, de repente una claridad entro por la ventana del cuarto.

La luna blanca con sus hermosas machas, se asomó sin dudarlo, de un momento a otro a Remus se le oscurecieron sus ojos, con un dejo de dolor en su cuerpo, se estaba transformando, la poción había fallado, Severus agarro a Anabeth del brazo y se la llevo corriendo del lugar, mientras James, Peter y Sirius tomaban sus formas animaga, salieron de prisa de la casa al oír un aullido, Severus no sabía por qué pero tenía al presentimiento de que si se apartaba de Anabeth algo muy malo le pasaría, y estaba en lo cierto; cuando habían corrido lo suficiente para alejarse del árbol vieron a lo lejos a un gran perro negro que segundos después tomo la forma de un muy agitado Sirius

-CORRAN, REMUS SE HA IDO DE LA CASA, ESTA CERCA-grito Sirius, ya que estaban muy lejos-REGRESEN POR DONDE VINIERON, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS

No le hizo falta rogarles que se fueran, corrieron lo más lejos posible, pero ninguno recordaba cómo llegar al pasadizo secreto por el que habían llegado, bueno por algo era secreto, se desviaron yéndose a la entrada del bosque...y hay estaba, un muy furioso licántropo, la falla de la poción había hecho un efecto inverso al buscado, en vez de calmarlo lo habían enfurecido aún más; cuando los vio aulló con mucha fuerza y los siguió con gran agilidad mientras ellos corrían sin detenerse entre los árboles, cada vez más adentro del bosque prohibido, Anabeth tropezó con una rama cayendo al suelo fuertemente, velozmente Severus la ayudo a levantarse y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un lago que reflejaba la hermosura de la luna, se escondieron tras un gran árbol pero al girar se encontraron con el lobo Remus, rápidamente Severus se puso delante de Anabeth tratando de protegerla de algún ataque de Remus...de un momento a otro y sin esperarlo dos gruesas sogas lo atraparon.

-CORRAN, NOSOTROS LO DETENDREMOS-dijo James

Esta vez fue Anabeth quien tomo a Severus del brazo, corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, llegaron a la salida del bosque y vieron el pasadizo que conducía al castillo, se dirigieron a él, al llegar al castillo un Patronus en forma de un gran perro se acercó a ellos.

-no se preocupen logramos contener a Remus, estamos bien-era la voz de Sirius, ellos se abrasaron fuertemente, muy agitados por la persecución, pero felices por haber huido a salvo, se separaron pero Anabeth borro su sonrisa.

-que….pasa

-no…funcióno…Sev no funciono la poción-dijo triste-nos esforzamos demasiado y nada, salió mal de nuevo- él la tomo por los hombros haciendo que quedaran de frente

-no te preocupes, lo intentaremos de nuevo

-pero…-fue cortada cuando Severus la callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-lo intentaremos, no te rindas-dijo dandole un abraso, fueron a su sala común, se pusieron sus pijamas, Anabeth se acostó en su cama, para su sorpresa Severus se sentó a su lado, quito un mecho rebelde de su cara y le sonrió

-ahora debemos…tratar de encontrar la falla en la poción

-sí pero, en dos semanas será navidad, Remus ira a pasar vacaciones con James y Sirius, y tu…bueno no sé si te iras-dijo algo triste al pensar que se iría, el que él no le correspondiera no significaba que no lo quisiera cerca

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido-pero yo no me iré a ningún lado

-pensé que irías a tu casa para navidad

-sí, pero….yo…no…yo no quiero dejarte sola-dijo nervioso, pero rápidamente agrego-bueno es que todos se irán y tú te quedarías sola-ella asintió ligeramente

-entonces, te quedaras con migo

-sí pero si no quieres, puedo irme a casa-dijo temeroso de su respuesta

-no, me gustaría que te quedaras...ohhh...podrías ir a tu casa un dia durante navidad para visitar a tu madre….y yo….podría acompañarte y luego podríamos ir al callejón Diagon para conseguir los ingredientes para la poción

-sí, es una buena idea-dijo sonriendo, ella quería pasar tiempo con el-oye. Puedo quedarme aquí sin correr el riesgo de que me eches de tu cama-dijo bromeando con lo cual ella rio

-par de tortolos, nos dejarían dormir-dijo un somnoliento Regulus tirándoles una almohada

-sí, ustedes no tuvieron el peor entrenamiento de sus vidas-secundo Lucius tirándoles otra almohada

-pero hoy es domingo pensé que no entrañarían-dijo Anabeth

Lucius se sentó en su cama mirándola-es que nuestro fabuloso capitán quiere ganarle a Gryffindor y considera que quitarnos los días de descanso ensotándonos en una escoba y en el campo de Quidditch lo lograran-ella les dedico una sonrisa

-ok trataremos de no hablar muy alto

-que...no, pongan un hechizo silenciador a sus camas-dijo Severus tirándoles a cada uno sus almohadas

-pues no fuimos nosotros los que llegaron tarde a la sala común-dijo Regulus mirándolos pícaramente, él se había fijado que ambos se gustaban, lo que no se imaginaba era que ellos eran tan tontos de no darse cuenta que eran el uno para el otro

-ya duérmanse-dijeron Anabeth y Severus en coro en tono de burla, rieron todos juntos y luego se dispusieron a dormir

-gracias-dijo Anabeth en un susurro

-de que

-por haberte interpuesto entre Remus y yo en el lago…sé que no pasó nada pero….-el la callo

-no importa, no pienses en algo que no paso, te protegería si tu vida dependiera de ello-le dio un beso en la frente dándole las buenas noches, ella se giró muy feliz _"te protegería si tu vida dependiera de ello",_ le importaba y mucho daría su vida por ella, sonrió para sus adentros y se durmió pensando en eso durante toda la noche.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente un sol radiante se coló por la ventana de la habitación, despertando a Anabeth, sintió algo oprimiendo su cuerpo, se güiro un poco y se dio cuenta que tenía el brazo de Severus rodeándola por la cintura fuertemente, sonrió ante la escena, se quedaría todas la mañana así, acaricio su mejilla suave mente, el abrió los ojos y ella se sonrojo muchísimo hasta el punto de tener un tono escarlata en sus delicadas mejillas.

-los siento, te desperté

-no, ya había despertado, pero no quería levantarme

-bueno tenemos clase haci que….

-si ya se, debemos ir

-y debemos saber cómo están James, Remus, Sirius, y Peter

-Lupin debe estar bien, Potter y Black adoloridos, pero Pettigrew, que pena que te lo diga pero ni siquiera lo vi luego de salir de la casa, es…un cobarde

-Sev, no digas eso, él es…un poco asustadizo

-bueno yo no confiaría mucho en él, se nota a leguas que esta con quien le conviene, no con sus amigos-ella le dio una mirada advirtiéndole que no siguiera, se levantó de la cama dispuesta a dejar la pequeña discusión por la paz, pero algo la retuvo, el aun no soltaba su cintura, ella cayo a su lado nuevamente, y él le dirigió una sonrisa burlona

-que…no puedes levantare-dijo burlándose de ella quien lo miro muy seria, cuando menos se lo espero se vio en el suelo y con una Anabeth que reía a carcajadas de él, cuando se calmó se fue a bañar, salió ya cambiada, y el entro a bañarse, un picoteo en la ventana la hizo alarmar, no era que recibiera muchas cartas, al abrir se encontró con un amable Fawkes que le extendió una nota, ella le dio una galleta y lo dejo ir.

_"querida necesito que vengas a mi despacho urgentemente, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar"_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Se alarmo un poco al pensar que el tal vez se había enterado de lo que había pasado en la casa de los gritos, se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió al despacho de su tío, pronuncio la contraseña, subió las escaleras y toco suavemente, cuando un oyó un siga entro, se sorprendió al encontrar a McGonagall en el despacho.

-Buenos días, tío, Minnie-dijo nerviosa

-hola querida siéntate-dijo Dumbledore, McGonagall le sonrió, se despidió y se fue

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto temerosa

-hay algo que descubrimos hace poco-dijo con cara de preocupación- luego de lo que paso durante Halloween,Voldemort decidió conseguir a algunos secuaces más, busco a los vampiros y les prometió que si se unían a él….él te casaría y te entregaría a ellos

-QUE…pero los vampiros no hacen alianzas

-pero la propuesta hecha por Voldemort fue llamativa, están desesperados, eres la última en la línea de la familia Corsiva, y no han logrado nada

-pero…que aremos

-pienso que es hora de empezar con tu entrenamiento como cazadora...


	10. El Callejón Diagon

_Cap. 10_

Diciembre llego cubriendo a Hogwarts en grandes capas de nieve, el lago estaba congelado, las salas comunes, las aulas de clase y el gran comedor tenían hasta la más pequeña e insignificante chimenea encendida, mientras los pasillos y los patios estaban abarrotados de nieve y corrientes de aire que hacían que los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado se refugiaran en la sala común.

Como era costumbre McGonagall había recorrido toda la escuela haciendo la lista de los alumnos que se quedarían en la escuela para la navidad, casi todos los alumnos se habían marchado ya hacía una semana, solo se habían quedado seis bromistas de primer año de Gryffindor, un grupo de amigos de Ravenclaw, cuatro chicas y chicos de Hufflepuff y solamente dos de Slytherin.

Anabeth y Severus se habían quedado para realizar la poción matalobos de nuevo, ya habían picado casi todos los ingredientes, solo faltaban dos de ellos los cuales conseguirían en el callejón Diagon, ya habían hablado con Dumbledore y ese día comprarían los ingredientes que faltaban y como Anabeth le había prometido, acompañaría a Severus a la Hilandera para visitar a su madre.

-Estás listo-grito Anabeth desde la estancia de la sala común

-ya voy-dijo Severus bajando con su abrigo negro, y con otro en su brazo-iremos al callejón Diagon y pensé que deberías usar el abrigo, así no te resfriara

-gracias-dijo poniéndoselo y saliendo de la sala común

-y bien, a donde iremos primero

-vamos al callejón primero, así no tendrás que preocuparte luego por irte de tu casa por no haber comprado nada antes

-bueno, vamos-dijo mientras ella lo cogía de gancho, ya se había vuelto costumbre, con el frió trataban de andar muy juntos para no congelarse aunque a ninguno le molestaba para nada la cercanía.

Se dirigieron al despacho del director, saludaron y se fueron al callejón Diagon por medio de la red Flu llegando así al caldero chorreante, salieron directo al callejón que estaba lleno de brujas y magos que hacían sus compras navideñas, rápidamente entraron a La Botica Slug & Jigger donde comprarían los ingredientes, Severus pidió los ingredientes mientras Anabeth miraba atravesando las estanterías del local, se adentró viendo cosas muy curiosas y otras que eran realmente extrañas, a lo lejos vio algo brillante, se acercó dándose cuenta que era un caldero mediano de plata muy reluciente, lo cogió en sus manos llevándolo al mostrador.

-disculpe-le pregunto al tendero que ya le estaba dando los ingredientes a Severus- ¿para que se usa este tipo de calderos?

-mmm…interesante-dijo misteriosamente-estos calderos son muy especiales, son usados frecuentemente por licántropos; verán, las pociones aunque sean las más potentes pierden su efecto rápidamente en los hombres lobo, su anatomía es muy distinta a la de las personas comunes así que para que una poción tenga efecto en ellos debe ser realizada en estos calderos, para que sean aceptados por su…condición- Anabeth y Severus tenían muy abiertos los ojos al escuchar esto

-sabes lo que significa-dijo Severus saliendo de su trance-significa que la poción estuvo siempre bien, lo único por lo que jamás funciono era que el caldero era el incorrecto

-rayos….porque no me di cuenta antes

-debemos llevarlo es la única opción

-sí, pero también una cuchara de plata, ya sabes, para no correr riesgos

-cierto-dijo y le pregunto al boticario-cuánto cuestan el caldero y la cuchara de plata

-bueno, si pueden pagarlos, ambas cosas costaran noventa galeones

-¿QUE?-grito Anabeth abriendo los ojos-¿por qué?, solo es un caldero y una cuchara

-sí pero son de plata, normalmente son más caros, pero es navidad y los precios aquí bajan

-¿cuánto costarían si no fuera navidad?-pregunto Severus curioso

-mmm….serian…ciento…treinta no…ciento sesenta…galeones-dijo el boticario, ellos abrieron sus ojos y bocas

-no tenemos todo ese dinero Anabeth

-de echo….si, pero debemos ir a Gringos, volveremos luego por ellos-le dijo al boticario mientras tomaba a Severus del brazo jalándolo hacia afuera, el por su lado no estaba de acuerdo en gastar tanto en un caldero

-oye no, debemos buscar otra manera, los artículos son muy caros

-no te preocupes, de igual manera debía ir al banco

Llegaron a la entrada del banco que se confundía con la nieve, y se apresuraron en entrar por el gran frió que hacía, subieron por las escaleras y entraron por las enormes puertas de bronce, llegaron al mostrador donde un gnomo se encontraba haciendo cuentas en su libro.

-buenos días, venimos a sacar dinero de la bóveda 394

-¿tiene su llave madame?- dijo el gnomo ella asintió y le entrego la llave-muy bien, síganme- los dirigió al carrito, y llegaron en tan solo cinco minutos a la bóveda, minutos que le parecieron eternos a Severus que estaba verde de las náuseas; abrieron la bóveda y Anabeth entro, Severus por su lado estaba muy asombrado, había mucho dinero que ni el trabajando durante siglos conseguiría todo eso; unos minutos mas tarde salieron del banco y antes de ir a la botica fueron a la heladería de Florean Fortescue

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero en el banco?-pregunto Severus, sabía que era algo que no le incumbía pero su curiosidad era más grande

-como te conté antes, mi antepasado Víctor fue convertido rey de Transilvania por el pueblo, asi que prácticamente soy princesa o algo asi de Transilvania, esa era la herencia de mi padre, que le había dejado su padre, dejada por su padre y asi sucesivamente, y que ahora me pertenece

-entiendo-dijo pero una nueva pregunta surgió-a que te refieres con que eres princesa

-Transilvania ha sido cuidada por mi familia por siglos, pero esta al cuidado del ministerio, yo puedo opinar que pasara o no en Transilvania pero el ministerio decide el resto

-vaya, entonces estoy con una princesa, su alteza -dijo bromeando y haciendo una exagerada reverencia mientras le tendía su mano, ella reía dándole un suave empujón, salieron de la heladería compraron el costosos caldero y la cuchara de plata encogiéndolos para poder guardarlos, salieron del callejón por la entrada del caldero chorreante y se dirigieron a la casa de Severus.


	11. Una Pequeña Ayuda

_Cap. 11_

Llegaron a la Hilandera por medio de aparición, Anabeth noto de inmediato que era un área pobre de la ciudad por sus lámparas rotas, fábricas abandonadas y una que otra casa en ruinas; Severus por su lado estaba nervioso porque ella pensara mal de él, pero los comentarios nunca llegaron; ella se abraso más a Severus y el la condujo a su casa.

Llegaron a una casa con un aspecto un poco tenebroso, el abrió la puerta y entraron, la sala estaba a oscuras, al encender las luces Severus supo que algo muy malo había ocurrido, todo estaba tirado y desordenado, Anabeth diviso una pequeña luz de lo que parecía ser el baño; Severus entro y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada, su madre estaba sentada en el piso sin darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí, tenía moretones por todas partes y manchas de sangre en su ropa, él se acercó y la abraso.

-mama… que paso-pregunto temiendo por la respuesta

-Severus, hijo deberías estar en la escuela

-dime donde esta ese desgraciado-dijo subiendo la voz

-no pasó nada, cálmate….-se interrumpió al ver a Anabeth que estaba muy conmocionada por lo que vio

-que me calme, como pretendes que me calme, y que no pasó nada, tu y yo sabemos el nombre del causante de esto-dijo abrasándola fuertemente, Anabeth salió buscando agua y un trapito, llego luego de unos minutos y se agacho cerca de Eileen y acerco el trapo húmedo a su cara para limpiar una gran herida por la que aun corría sangre

-¿quién eres?-pregunto una curiosa Eileen

-soy Anabeth

-ella es la sobrina de Dumbledore es…una amiga

Severus ayudo a levantar a su madre, se dirigieron a la sala y ella les conto que Tobías había llegado la noche anterior más borracho de lo normal despotricando de ella y de su vida, que la golpeo y dejo inconsciente y que hasta hace pocas horas había despertado en el suelo de la sala.

Anabeth estaba sorprendida, y tenía un dejo de lastima de la pobre mujer que se veía tan buena y de Severus por correr con la "suerte" de tener un padre así. Severus se levantó y fue a la cocina, Anabeth se quedó con Eileen pero luego de un rato fue por más agua a la cocina y se encontró con Severus que tenía la cara lavada en lágrimas.

-Sev…lo siento-dijo ella abrasándolo

-es que….ella no se merece esto-dijo casi sin poder respirar

-todo mejorara, no te preocupes

-pero como, mi madre está sola e indefensa aquí mientras yo estoy en la escuela

-sí pero….-fue interrumpida al oír un portazo y unas voces que provenían de la sala, salieron de la cocina y vieron a Tobías acompañado de una mujer de "dudosa reputación" besándola en frente de Eileen.

-valla pero si es la estúpida bruja-dijo dándole una bofetada a Eileen mientras la otra mujer reía sínicamente, Severus salió muy enojado empujando a Tobías que lo miro con ira y odio.

-COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARLA, COMO TE ATREVEZ A TRAER A UNA PUTA A ESTA CASA-dijo enojado, la mujer se fue de la casa muy enojada, Tobías lo miro con odio y lanzo su puño a la cara de Severus, este cayó al suelo cual bulto de papas

Tobías rio fuertemente, y al ver a Anabeth sonrió aún más- y quien en esta eh hijito-dijo con burla y acercándose a ella

-aléjate de ella-grito Severus pero Anabeth saco su barita sin temblar

-bruja ehhh, ja no puedes usar tu varita hasta la mayoría de edad-dijo entre risas

-tal vez, pero tengo la ventaja de ser sobrina del mejor mago de todos los tiempos, ademas de ser una princesa lo cual es una gran ventaja-dijo sonriendo, lanzo un "_Jaulio"_ y el hombre quedo encerrado en una jaula de metal sin puerta.

-sácame de aquí maltita bruja…..-ella lanzo un hechizo silenciador para callarlo, se acercó a Severus y lo levanto y luego hizo lo mismo con Eileen

-porque deja que haga esto señora Snape

-es mi esposo y… ¿lo amo?-dijo insegura

-amarlo, como puede amar a una persona que la golpea, y…la desprecia

-no lo sé…pero que debería hacer, el trabajo de Tobías ayuda a mantenernos apenas, si lo dejo no podría sostenerme sola y menos a Severus

-pero que dice, usted es una bruja increíble-dijo sonriéndole-lo sé porque usted le enseño a Severus a hacer pociones y…es muy bueno-dijo sonriéndoles a ambos-podría pedirle a mi tío que le ayude a conseguir un trabajo o algo

-pero no tengo barita, Tobías la rompió cuando supo que era bruja y…no tengo dinero para comprarla

-eso no importa-dijo mientras se acercaba a la jaula de Tóbias, lo observo con desprecio-el no vale la pena Sra. Snape usted vale mucho más que el-una llamarada se vio en la chimenea de la casa, dejando ver a Albus Dumbledore entrar en la casa

-buenas noches-saludo amablemente

-profesor Dumbledore…hace…mucho que no le veía-dijo una muy amable Eileen

-ahhh valla, pero que bueno es verte de nuevo, sin duda una de mis mejores estudiantes-sonrió abiertamente y vio a Tobías en la jaula-mmm…veo que alguien ha estado haciendo magia-dijo observando a Anabeth por encima de sus gafas de media luna con una sonrisa cómplice, ella se llevó a Albus a una esquina donde le conto todo lo sucedido, al final Albus miro a Tobías muy seriamente-la ley mágica defiende a cualquier mago o bruja en el mundo, ningún otro mago o bruja ni un muggles siquiera puede atentar de ninguna manera contra la vida de un mago o bruja, por eso usted señor Tobías Snape tendrá un juicio en el Wissengard-de repente aparecieron dos hombres del ministerios para llevarse a Tobías, Severus se preguntaba como Anabeth había llamado al director y como él había llamado a los del ministerio, sin duda la familia Dumbledore era todo un misterio.

Anabeth quito la jaula dejando que se llevaran a Tobías.

-muchas gracias-dijo Severus sonriendo y abrasando a su madre

-no te preocupes muchacho, ahora Eileen ambos sabemos de tus habilidades con las pociónes y tengo cierto amigo que necesita una ayudante en su negocio en Francia y sé que pagaría muy bien, estoy dispuesto a contactarte con el

-muchas gracias-dijo mientras caían unas lágrimas de felicidad-no sé cómo poder agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi hijo y por mi

-no debes hacerlo querida, que te parece si mejor vamos a la cocina por una poco de té

-sígame-dijo amablemente

-gracias Any…yo…no sé cómo agradecértelo…-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad, la abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla; una curiosa y pequeña planta de muérdago apareció encima de ellos, Anabeth miro arriba abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose, al ver esto Severus miro al techo y también se sonrojo

-es…muérdago-dijo indecisa y mirándolo a los ojos

-es…de mala suerte no besarse bajo el muérdago-dijo en un susurro

-si...pero…si te hace sentir incomodo...-dijo nerviosa

-no…yo…-debía hacerlo, ya nada importaba-Any quiero hacerlo….tu…me gustas mucho….desde hace tiempo…pero…no quiero perder tu amistad si eso te hace sentir incomoda-el corazón de Anabeth salto de alegría al oírlo decir que le gustaba, sonrió y no lo dejo continuar, sin más lo beso, fue un beso corto pero lento y tierno, iban al compás de sus respiraciones, tenían sus corazones latiendo tan rápido que cualquiera pensarían que saldrían corriendo de sus cuerpos, al separarse se miraron sonriéndose, el tomo su cara entre sus manos juntando sus frentes y la beso de nuevo, lo necesitaba, esta vez fue más largo, con mucha ternura y pasión a la vez, ella entreabrió sus labios dándole permiso a la lengua de Severus para entrar, el aprovecho y profundizo aún más el beso, la tomo de la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Se separaron solo porque les faltaba respiración, el tomo su mano y la guio al sillón.

-puedo preguntarte algo

-sí, lo que quieras-dijo mirándola dulcemente

-desde cuando sientes algo por mí, pensé que amabas a Lily Evans

-bueno míralo de esta manera, a Lily la amo, sí, pero como una hermana, ella siempre ha estado con migo y yo confundí ese cariño, al verla con Potter…es…bueno…él y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien, así que verla con el tal vez fue difícil y trataba de alejarla de el para protegerla, pensando que la amaba y que estaba celoso, pero cuando te conocí empecé a sentir cosas que jamás sentiría con Lily, sabes-dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente-con tigo puedo ser realmente yo, con Lily también, pero…me fue tan fácil abrirme con tigo, ni siquiera con Lucius soy como con tigo y eso que lo conozco desde los once años...me gustan tus bromas, tu forma de reírte, tu madures, tus ojos, tu voz y ahora tus labios-dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa- supe que me gustabas antes pero durante la fiesta de Halloween…realmente lo termine de aceptar, por eso te dije lo que sentía por ti, créeme que por un momento no iba a hacerlo, pero necesitaba que lo supieras-ella lo miro sonriéndole como jamás lo había hecho, se acercó y lo beso, sin saber que desde la puerta de la cocina eran observados.

-siempre te sales con la tuya eh Albus-dijo Eileen sonriendo

-bueno…lo del muérdago solo fue una pequeña ayuda, muchos alumnos ya se estaban cansando de la situación-dijo pícaramente

-y tu como buen director, decidiste ayudar

-exacto-dijo mientras ambos reían


	12. Sorpresa de navidad

_Cap. 12_

El sol se coló por una ventana de la habitación despertando a Anabeth, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se güiro pero él no estaba, cosa que era muy extraña porque durante la última semana siempre había despertado teniendo a Severus cerca. Había pasado tan solo una semana desde que él se le había declarado y desde entonces, habían dormido y despertado juntos, pero esa mañana no.

Anabeth se levantó y bajo a la sala común, recodo que hoy era navidad, rápidamente se dirigió ansiosa junto al gran árbol y observo sus regalos, los abrió ávida mente. Su tío Albus le había regalado un libro de pasta dura color negro con un tintero y una pluma dibujada en la portada, vio la nota que decía:

_Es un diario muy especial, si se acaban sus hojas aparecerán más, y si pronuncias las palabras "mcurry-mcnurry" el tintero y pluma que aparecen en la portada se materializaran._

_PD: la tinta jamás se acabara_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lo dejo a un lado delicadamente y cogió el siguiente regalo era de su tío Aberforth, se trataba de un libro de encantamientos y otro libro sobre historias fantásticas que su padre solía leerle, el siguiente regalo era de Minnie, era una túnica negra con bordados dorados en forma de pequeñas pero elegantes hojas, recibió regalos de parte de Lucius, Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Laurent, Rodolphus, James, Sirius, Remus y extrañamente de Lily, todos eran dulces y notas de feliz navidad, recogió sus regalos y se arregló.

En el resto de la mañana no vio a Severus por ningún lado, estaba muy triste y muy aburrida, lo había buscado en el aula de pociones, en el comedor pero no estaba, aún no había podido ni siquiera entregarle su regalo ¿Dónde podría estar? No lo sabía pero ya era muy tarde casi eran las seis y aun no la había visto.

Llego a su habitación con la esperanza de que él estuviera hay pero no fue así, se tiro en la cama algo enojada pero se dio cuenta que en su cama había un pequeño sobre, lo tomo y lo abrió:

_"ve a la Lechuceria"_

Solo decía eso, se extrañó pero de igual manera fue a su habitación se arregló, guardo un pequeño paquete en su túnica y se marchó. Al llegar encontró una nota que decía: _"estas cerca"_ con una flecha apuntando hacia arriba, subió corriendo a hasta la última planta de la Lechuceria, y encontró un sobre que decía

_"sigue buscando, en donde las mentes se hacen cada vez más veloces"_

¿Qué? Pero que rayos era esto pensó, su curiosidad siguió indagando "en donde las mentes se hacen más veloces"…, pero claro la biblioteca, rápidamente fue hacia la biblioteca, entro corriendo y encontró otro sobre que decía

_"Es oscuro y si lo embotellas tomara cualquier forma, pero a pesar de eso muchos habitan hay, algunos tímidos y otros juguetones, si lo encuentras muy pronto estaremos cerca"_

Sonrió, que juego extraño era ese, no lo comprendía pero llegaría al final, ahora que lugar era oscuro con criaturas tímidas y juguetonas a la vez, pensó en los patios pero no habían animales hay, pensó en el aula de Herbologia pero no habían criaturas juguetonas hay, luego pensó en el aula de criaturas mágicas pero que habitad podría embotellarse y tomar cualquier forma, debía tener agua, el agua podía embotellarse,…pero claro como no lo había pensado el lago negro, corrió muy rápido y bajo la pequeña colina hasta llegar al lago en donde encontró otro sobre que decía:

_"muy cerca, tal vez en los lugares prohibidos una respuesta encontraras, pero recuerda, entre más prohibido sea más cerca estarás"_

Pensó pero no sabía a donde ir, de por si habían muchos lugares prohibidos en la escuela como la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, las salas comunes de otras casas, el despacho privado de su tío excepto para ella claro, el bosque prohibido, y….un momento que lugar había más prohibido que el bosque prohibido, era obvio no, su nombre lo decía, rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada del oscuro bosque encontrándose con otro sobre que decía

_"casi, no te preocupes porque valdrá la pena sigue el camino de luces naturales que te lleven hacia mi"_

¿Luces naturales? Pero la única luz natural que ella conocía era el sol y eran casi las siete, ya no había luz, piensa, piensa, piensa…..un pequeño insecto se posó en su hombro, ella lo observo….claro era una luciérnaga, alzo su vista y observo a muchas más dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico, miro a su alrededor y se adentró al bosque prohibido, corrió en dirección a las luciérnagas y pronto llego a la orilla de otra parte del lago negro que separaba el bosque de una pequeña isla aparentemente oscura y encontró otro sobre

_"pronuncia el hechizo Carpe Retractum y jala el puente hasta que puedas pasar"_

Así lo hizo, paso por el puente y llego hasta la cima de la isla, pero no encontró nada, ni sobres, ni más luciérnagas; se decepciono, que clase de tonto le habría echo esa broma, se enojó con ella por ser tan crédula, pero eso no duro mucho porque exactamente a las ocho en punto en el cielo se dibujaron auroras de todos colores, las hojas de las flores se iluminaron de distintos colores, y los animales nocturnos despertaron para darle vida al lugar, era hermoso no cabía es si de la impresión, se tapó la boca y miro a su alrededor sin poder creerlo, era fantástico, lagrimas caían por su mejilla de la emoción, y luego lo vio contemplándola con una gran sonrisa.

-te dije que valdría la pena-dijo Severus acercándose a ella mientras ella reía abiertamente-feliz navidad-dijo secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares y dándole un beso en sus labios

-gracias-dijo aun sin poder creerlo-como…como encontraste este lugar

-bueno, Potter y Black me hicieron una broma hace mucho y resulte aquí

-es hermoso Sev-dijo besándolo tierna mente

-cierra tus ojos

-pero….

-cierra tus ojos, confía en mi-ella cerro los ojos, el saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de un cristal y delicadamente lo coloco en su cuello-ya puedes abrirlos-ella hizo caso y miro el hermoso cristal con una sonrisa, frunción el ceño cuando este cambio de color volviéndose rojo

-que pasa, porque ha cambiado de color

-fácil, es un cristal de dos partes, tú tienes una parte y yo tengo la otra-dijo señalando otro dije igual que también tenía el mismo color-siempre que lo lleves puesto podre sentir tus emociones y tú las mías, así sabremos si estamos bien o mal cuando estemos separados

-y que significa el rojo-dijo sonriéndole

-significa que estoy feliz de estar con tigo-se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos y besándola tierna mente, ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica corría por su cuerpo al rosar sus labios con los de él

-gracias...por todo, me encanta-dijo abrasándolo-ahora es mi turno

-turno de que-dijo confundido

-de recibir tu regalo-saco una caja de su túnica, él lo abrió y se encontró con un libro, abrió el libro pero no tenía ninguna anotación

-no entiendo

-eh visto tu libro de Pociones Avanzadas, realmente está escrito por todos lados-dijo riendo-pensé en regalarte este libro para que pusieras tus apuntes sobre pociones hay y también las nuevas pociones que sé que algún día inventaras, sé que no es mejor que tu regalo pero….

-bromeas, es perfecto-dijo tomándola de la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuellos con sus brazos, le dio un beso que luego de unos segundos se volvió más apasionado, el mordió su labio pidiendo permiso de avanzar, ella abrió sus labios para dejar que el profundizara el beso, sus leguas danzaban al ritmo de sus corazones, no pensaban en nada más que en ellos mismos. Al separarse se miraron sonriendo mientras recuperaban el aliento.-ven conmigo-dijo tomándola de su mano, él se sentó junto a un árbol, y ella se acurruco entre sus piernas, mientras él la abrasaba, pasaron varios minutos en un silencio cómod,o pensando y viendo la hermosura del lugar.

-Any-dijo con mucha ternura-tu…bueno me gustaría saber si…si quieres ser mi novia-ella lo miro fijamente, sonriendo-bueno…tú sabes que me gustas y yo sé que te gusto pero quiero que sea formal

-sí, claro que si

-genial-dijo sonriendo aun nervioso-ahora podre estar celoso de todos tus seguidores-dijo bromeando

-yo igual, podría alejar a todas tus fans si me enseñas una de tus miradas-dijo molestándolo

-¿que fans?

-no me digas que no te das cuenta que más de una te mira con cara de cordero degollado

-bueno, espero que te quede claro-dijo abrasándola aún más fuerte-que a la única que quiero es a ti-dijo besando su mejilla, se quedaron un tiempo más hay hasta que creyeron que ya debían regresar; al llegar a la habitación, Anabeth vio una nota en su cama

_Querida Ana te espero en el despacho luego de la cena_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Apenas acabo de leer la nota salió corriendo, ya había sido la cena...hace dos horas, y ahora debía inventar algo para que su tío no descubriera que habían roto algunas reglas, llego al despacho y entro cuando escucho un "_adelante"._

-buenas noches Ana, espero que Filch no los haya descubierto a ti y al señor Snape en el corredor fuera del toque de queda y mucho menos en el bosque prohibido-dijo amablemente con una de sus sonrisas de te-descubrí-y-te-molestare-por-esto-hasta-el-fin-de-los-tiempos

"¿Qué…? Como demonios hacia ese viejo loco de su tío para enterarse de todo lo que hacía el resto del universo cuando lo único que sabía hacer era comer dulces de limón, hacer tontas bromas y encerrarse en su despacho a hacer quien sabe que, bueno por algo era el mejor mago de todos los tiempos"-yo…mmm…lo que paso…-fue interrumpida, últimamente eso pasaba más seguido de lo que le gustaría

-no es necesario la explicación-dijo con un tono de yo-se-algo-que-tu-no-y ahora para lo que te mande a llamar, siéntate- dijo amablemente-caramelos de limón

-no gracias

-querida te comente hace algunos días que debías empezar tus entrenamientos como cazadoras-ella asintió levemente-por esto decidí que era mejor…retirarte del torneo de las casas

-¡QUEEE?...porque-dijo casi gritando

-vas a empezar un entrenamiento exhaustivo que te dejara con una gran ventaja sobre el resto de los competidores-dijo mirándola inquisitiva mente sobre sus lentes en media luna-sería más fácil declararte como la ganadora que dejar a los demás concursantes en esa gran desventaja

-entiendo-dijo resignada y desanimada

-bien, pero me parece que te has esforzado bastante y ya que estarás fuera del torneo pensé que tal vez te gustaría ser parte del séquito de jueces

-enserio-dijo abriendo sus ojos sorprendida-eso…sería fantástico

-ya puedes volver a tu habitación, me parece que cierto joven te espera aun-dijo pícara mente

-buenas noches

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con un Severus esperándola recostado en su cama-eii si tu….te has apoderado de mi cama-dijo bromeando mientras lo señalaba, pero fue rápidamente alzada y recostada en la cama mientras Severus le hacía cosquillas-jajajaja…..no….Sev…basta…jajajaja

-si ya me apodere de tu cama, y acostúmbrate por que seré un intruso en ella-dijo acostándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente

-no quiero que te apartes de mí-dijo abrasándose a él

-jamás…te quiero Any…mi trébol

-porque mi trébol-dijo reprimiendo un bostezo

-porque desde que te conocí me has traído mucha suerte, solo con tenerte a mi lado es suficiente, pero me has dado mucho más que eso-dijo dándole un leve beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, finalmente ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo con una gran sonrisa


	13. Inicio de clases, Anuncios y ¿PREOCUPACI

_Cap. 13_

Un gran lago iluminado por la luna, con un bosque profundo y oscuro de fondo, mostrando la grandeza de un gran castillo iluminado y decorado solamente iluminado por una única ocasión, recibir a los estudiantes que regresarían de las vacaciones de navidad.

-buenas noches, y bienvenidos de nuevo, en esta noche quiero hacer dos anuncios muy importantes-dijo en un tono misterioso-lo primero es que la segunda prueba del torneo de las casas será llevada a cabo la próxima semana y será realizada en el bosque prohibido por lo que se les pedirán a los campeones que tengan mucho cuidado en esta prueba, ningún maestro les dirá en qué consistirá ya que los únicos que están enterados de esto son los jueces, pero les daré una pista para que puedan prepararse, esta prueba tendrá como atracción principal variadas pruebas físicas y los tres mejores tiempos pasaran a las siguientes pruebas-todos se miraban entre sorprendidos y emocionados, mientras que los campeones se miraban entre si retándose- el segundo anuncio es avisar que la señorita Anabeth Corsiva ya no hará parte del grupo de los siete campeones por razones personales por lo tanto solo quedaran seis competidores-todos en el gran comedor miraban a Anabeth y especulando sobre él porque ya no estaría en el torneo-una vez más bienvenidos y que disfruten la cena

-Any ¿Por qué ya no estarás en el torneo?-pregunto Severus muy preocupado

-te lo diré en la sala común, de acuerdo-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y apretando su mano cariñosa mente-ahora me preocupan más esos cinco-dijo señalando a Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus y Rodolphus, desde que habían llegado no habían hablado, se habían sentado del otro lado de la mesa y conforme pasaban las vacaciones dejaron de escribirles a Severus y Anabeth

-sí, los he notado extraños, crees que estén molestos con nosotros por alguna razón o que algo les haya ocurrido

-no lo sé, pero debemos hablar con ellos-dijo preocupada

La cena concluyo sin ningún contratiempo y todos fueron enviados a sus salas comunes, Lucius y Regulus entraron rápidamente a la habitación tomando sus cosas y diciendo sin siquiera mirarlos ni saludarlos debidamente que se irían a la habitación de Rodolphus.

-no lo entiendo, que les hicimos para que estén molestos con nosotros-dijo Anabeth algo triste y muy preocupada

-mañana hablaremos con ellos-dijo Severus tomándola de la mano y depositando un beso en su frente-ahora hay algo más importante, como el por qué ya no estarás en el torneo y el por qué no me dijiste

-eso es…más decisión de mi tío-dijo sentándose en la cama, haciendo que él la siguiera-desde que paso lo de Halloween con los vampiros, el me advirtió que debía prepárarme como cazadora, pero en la noche de navidad cuando fui a su despacho, me dijo que los vampiros se unieron a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos

-pensé que no se unían a otros…bandos, ellos solo buscan su beneficio, porque ayudar a….quien-tu-sabes

-es Voldemort no temas decir su nombre-dijo reprendiéndolo-y si, ellos solo buscan su propio beneficio, por eso se unieron a el

-a que te refieres

-Voldemort les ofreció lo que más les interesa sobre cualquier cosa

-pero que es eso tan importante como para que te involucre a ti en esto-dijo preocupado y tomándola levemente de los hombros

-a mi…ofreció acecinarme, si los vampiros se unían a su causa

-no…eso…eso no va a pasar, no voy a dejar que te pace nada Any, nadie te alejara de mí y mucho menos ese psicópata-cara-de-serpiente

-cálmate Sev

-QUE ME CALME, como quieres que me calme cuando alguien me quiere arrebatar a la persona más importante en mi vida

-amor, cálmate-dijo tomando su rostro y mirándolo fijamente con mucha ternura

-que…como…como me acabas de llamar-dijo casi en shock

-mi amor-dijo sonriendo

-repítelo-dijo tomando las manos de ella que se encontraban en sus mejillas

-mi amor… mi amor… mi amor…. mi amor-dijo besándolo fugazmente barias veces

La miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos color plata que lo enloquecían, eso era cierto, tenía tanta suerte como para tener a una chica como ella a su lado, pensó para sí mismo-nadie, escúchame bien, NADIE va a apartarte de mí y mucho menos a hacerte daño, te lo juro mi trébol

-te quiero Sev

Me quiere, me quiere…..pensó para sus adentros, junto sus labios con los de ella para demostrarle que no solo la quería sino que la amaba, si, hace bastante tiempo que se había dado cuenta, incluso antes que se viera correspondido por ella

- no te alejes de mí nunca, quédate con migo

-siempre-dijo mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho y ambos caían en los brazos de aquel que cuidaba su sueño.

-o-o-o-

En otra habitación se encontraban tres jóvenes muy preocupados, no sabían que debían hacer pero sabían que no querían que nadie saliera lastimado, ellos eran Slytherin's sí, pero no eran malas personas, tenían sentimientos como el resto pero eran juzgados injustamente por otras personas.

-Lucius crees que debamos decirles algo

-pero claro que no, no debemos involucrarlos en esto, no lo entiendes Regulus, los pondríamos en mucho más peligro que del que están

-pero sería mejor advertirles para que estén atentos, no escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbledore, la segunda prueba será en una semana y aunque Anabeth estará fuera de peligro, Severus no-dijo Rodolphus

-tal vez, solo déjenme pensar quieren-dijo viendo por la ventana como una fuerte lluvia azotaba a la escuela, esa noche prometía ser muy oscura para los tres Slytherin's sabiendo que en la habitación de chicas Bellatrix y Narcissa estaban igual de preocupadas y tratando de evadir las miradas de interrogación y preocupación que les lanzaba Laurent de vez en cuando.


	14. Amistades

_Cap. 14_

El frio que hostigaba al gran castillo tenía a casi todos los alumnos en el gran comedor o en sus salas comunes, las mazmorras parecían ser las más afectadas pues casi todos los Slytherin's que no tenían clase en esa mañana debían estar en frente a alguna chimenea del lugar.

Una chica corría buscando a dos de sus amigos, unos la contemplaban al pasar y los otros simplemente ni se daban por enterados, freno en seco al ver a las dos personas que buscaba, ahora sí que no sabía si interrumpir el momento o no ya que sus amigos se hacían catarroñas en un rincón del pasillo, pero lo que debía decirles era mucho más importante que el intimo momento.

-Severus, Anabeth-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido

-Laurent basta…inhala y exhala no quiero ver a mi mejor amiga sin vida…a quien molestare luego-dijo en tono de broma

-casi no los encuentro debemos hablar de un tema demasiado importante-dijo luego de recuperarse-se trata de Cissy, Bella, Lucius, Rodolphus y Regulus-ellos se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que tenía razón, había pasado ya dos semanas desde el inicio de clases y ellos los evitaban, y cuando trataban de hablarles ellos simplemente sacaban la excusa más tonta que se les ocurría.

-los emos notado, están muy raros, pero no sabíamos que también te evitaban a ti-dijo Severus muy extrañado

-bueno…si, al principio pensé que tal vez preparaban una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para ti-dijo señalando a Severus-pero luego pensé que si fuera asi solo evitarían a Severus y no a Ana o a mí

-wow…cumples años… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-pregunto Anabeth colocando sus manos enjarra

-no lo considere importante-dijo Severus restándole importancia

-pero claro que es importante-dijo algo molesta consigo misma por no haber pensado en eso-ahora dime cuando es

-el nueve de enero

-queee…pero es…es…fue la semana pasada-dijo alarmada

-no importa, tendré demasiados cumpleaños, no es como si fuera a morir hoy-dijo bromeando, pero a ella parecía no hacerle mucha gracia

-oigan pueden dejar sus peleas para dentro de no se…un siglo, esto es más importante-dijo Laurent un tanto fastidiada

-es cierto-dijo Anabeth disculpándose con su amiga-debemos hablar con ellos ya me canso esta situación

-creo que debemos acorralarlos-dijo pensando en un plan para hacerlo

-pero cómo, ellos nos evitan cada que pueden ¿recuerdas?

-mmm…ellos todavía se hablan entre ellos ¿verdad?-dijo mientras las dos amigas asentían-entonces ya sé que debemos hacer, vallan a la torre de astronomía en una hora hay los acorralaremos-dijo yéndose

-¿pero qué harás?-dijo Anabeth casi gritándole

-solo…lleguen haya en una hora, de acuerdo-grito desde el otro lado del pasillo, dejándolas con cara de ahora-que-clase-de-bicho-raro-se-le-ha-metido

Casi una hora después, Lucius y Rodolphus llegaban a la torre de astronomía encontrándose con las hermanas Black.

-para que querían hablar con nosotras-dijo Bellatrix como bienvenida, acercándose a Rodolphus y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-de que hablas-dijo Lucius extrañado y recibiendo el abraso de parte de Cissy-ustedes nos llamaron

-claro que no, nosotras recibimos una nota que decía "nos vemos en la torre de astronomía"-dijo Cissy

-nosotros también, de echo….-fue interrumpido ya que alguien más llegaba

-hola, valla esto sí que parece una reunión-dijo Regulus sarcásticamente-quien me llamo y que quiere de mi-dijo molesto

-nosotros no te citamos a ti ni a nadie-dijo Rodolphus

-pero si ninguno de nosotros nos citó aquí, ¿Quién fue?-dijo Bellatrix, esto no era bueno, de eso estaba segura

-nosotros fuimos-dijeron unas voces detrás de ellos, al darse vuelta se vieron acorralados de Laurent, Anabeth y Severus

-ahora no podemos hablar….he…tenemos muchas cosas por hacer-se apresuró a decir Regulus

-oh no tú te quedas aquí-dijo Laurent muy molesta, que se creía que podía tratar de conquistarla y después dejarla cual trapo sucio, pues no, pensó para sus adentros mirándolo con ira, el paso saliva sin notarlo, de repente se había puesto muy nervioso

-nos van a explicar de una buena vez que le pasa por que nos evitan-dijo Anabeth

-no debemos darles explicaciones-dijo Lucius, tratando de ser grosero para alejarlos, para su mala suerte Severus que ya lo conocía bien no se dejó intimidar

-claro que sí, y nos las darán ahora-dijo Severus-soy muy capaz de usar cierto hechizo de control para que hablen haci sea por las malas-dijo todos lo miraron casi con miedo, hasta Laurent y Anabeth, no sabía que SU Severus pudiera ser tan malo y eso…le gustaba aún mas

Se miraron entre sí, sabían que su amigo era un gran mago y que sería capaz de hacer sus promesas en realidad-es cierto pasa algo, y muy grave-dijo Regulus cansado de toda esta situación

-Regulus no…-dijo Lucius pero fue cortado por el chico velozmente

-basta ya Lucius, estoy harto de esta absurda situación, tienen derecho a saberlo-dijo antes de que Lucius pudiera decir algo más-lo que pasa es que debemos alejarnos de ustedes, no por que queramos sino porque…bueno nosotros….nosotros vamos a unirnos a los mortífagos- Anabeth y Laurent abrieron los ojos sorprendidas por la noticia, por otro lado Severus ya se esperaba algo haci, el sabia las razones desde siempre incluso él iba a unirse apenas acabara el curso, pero luego llego Anabeth y lo salvo de todo, como le había dicho antes ella era su trébol y no dejaría que le pasara nada malo

-no pueden-dijo Anabeth-ellos los asesinarían, saben…no es tan divertido, los torturarían hasta la locura, que no lo entienden, Voldemort está realmente loco

-crees que no lo sabemos-dijo Rodolphus casi gritando, él no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía era una persona fácil de tratar y muy amigable según Anabeth-no es algo que ninguno de nosotros haya elegido el único que está conforme con la idea de ser mortífagos es mi hermano Rabastan-dijo casi como un sollozo-incuso Severus se iba a unir a él cuándo el curso acabara

-no puedes…prometiste siempre estar a mi lado, no te puedes ir Severus-dijo mientras lagrimas rebeldes salían, Severus se acercó y la abraso muy fuerte pero ella trato de zafarse, cosa que no logro

-no lo hare, quería hacerlo, pero luego llegaste tú y…yo no puedo dejarte…te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo entiendes…no me iré y tampoco me alejare de ti, la única persona con la capacidad de alejarme de ti eres tu mista, de acuerdo-dijo mirándola a los ojos y luego dándole un corto beso

Ella se acurruco aún más junto a Severus y mirando a los demás dijo-no pueden hacer eso, los asesinaran, ningún mortífagos escapa de su maldad

-eso es algo que sabemos, pero no es algo que queramos hacer es…bueno nuestras familias…ellos solo quieren poder y creen que Voldemort y sus mortífagos lo son todo-dijo Regulus-mi familia siempre han sido partidarios de la pureza de la sangre, por eso Sirius fue "desterrado" de nuestra familia, el jamás estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra familia y cuando se escapó de casa fue eliminado como miembro de la familia, no es que yo esté de acuerdo a unirme a quien-tu-sabes pero no tengo más opción

-es cierto, nuestros padres no dejarían sus ideales de lado, por eso Cissy ya tiene un compromiso formal de matrimonio con Lucius, aunque para su suerte ellos se aman de verdad así que no es algo que les duela-dijo Bellatrix mirando a su hermana y dedicándole una sonrisa a la pareja-es lo mismo que pasa con Rodolphus y con migo, pero lo único que no nos agrada es la idea de ser mortífagos

-por eso debemos alejarnos de ustedes, los vampiros se unieron a Voldemort con la condición de que él te casara y te asesinara

-lo sé, empezare mi entrenamiento como cazadora este fin de semana, por eso ya no estaré en el torneo

-wow…un momento, como es que todos están enterados de todo y yo siempre estoy excluida-dijo Laurent muy molesta-digo…sé que soy nueva pero merezco estar informada, no lo creen

-sí, pero entre menos te involucres más a salvo estará, ahora nos quieres explicar cómo es que sabes lo del trato con los vampiros

-mi tío me lo dijo hace algunas semanas, pero ahora lo más importante es que primero no se alejaran de nosotros, somos lo suficientemente buenos como para defendernos, segundo sí, es muy peligroso haci que ninguno ira solo nunca a ningún lado y tercero ninguno se unirá a es loco-obsesionado-por-la-sangre-limpia -dijo Anabeth-hablaremos con mi tío sobre esto quiéranlo o no-todos se giraron al escuchar un suspiro desde la entrada a la segunda planta de la torre de astronomía, y hay estaba justo la única persona que podría ayudarlos, Albus Dumbledore-¿Qué haces…?...como es que…escuchaste la conversación-dijo Anabeth sorprendida, era enserio ese viejo loco se debía enterar de todo.

-así es, pero no se alarmen puedo ayudarlos-dijo Albus con esa calma que caracterizaba al viejo director

-profesor-dijo Lucius con un poco de desconfianza y temor-como lo hará, nuestros padres no lo permitirían jamás, ellos nos obligaran a unirnos a él así no queramos

-lo sé y por eso creo que con un buen plan, podríamos hacer algo al respecto-dijo poniendo las manos en su espalda-por ahora preocúpense por terminar este año y por el torneo del resto me encargo yo-dijo yéndose y dejándolos solos, el resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad y con los ocho amigos siendo los mismos que eran antes de vacaciones


	15. Segunda Prueba

_Cap. 15_

El sol iluminaba con su luz y su calor a la gran escuela Hogwarts, el día era perfecto para la segunda prueba del torneo, todo estaba preparado, los alumnos tendrían la media mañana para ellos solos y para que los campeones se prepararan física y psicológica mente para luego del almuerzo empezar la prueba.

Anabeth había empezado a entrenar y había ayudado un poco a Severus para entrenar su físico, todas las mañanas salían a correr al menos una vuelta a todo el colegio, solo esperaba que estuviera bien en la prueba, temía mucho porque hubiera otro ataque y el resultara lastimado.

-buenos días-dijo Severus sentándose junto a ella en el gran comedor

-hola-dijo dándole un fugas beso-estas preparado

-sí, pero estoy demasiado nervioso-dijo untando mantequilla a su tostada

-ten-dijo entregándole un paquete a Severus-es por tu cumpleaños atrasado

-valla, gracias, no debiste ya es mucho tenerte a mi lado-dijo sonriéndole, abrió el paquete que no era muy grande, más bien era muy pequeño, se sorprendió al encontrar una especie de manilla con una inscripción en latin que decía:

_"Et periculum evasisse malum hoc unquam in orbe magno sigillo munitum"_

-que significa

-es una especie de sello de protección de mi familia, es único porque fue creado por mi abuelo para proteger a Transilvania-dijo tomando la manilla y colocándosela a Severus-y ahora te protegerá a ti, dice "_mal y peligro que está en el mundo, jamás acabaran con quien sea protegido por este gran sello", _mmm...no rima mucho, de echo no rima nada...prero el abuelo era extraño-dijo riendo

-gracias-la beso tierna mente

-basta, ya es suficiente con los besos antes de cada clase…-dijo Lucius

-después de clases…-dijo Regulus

-antes de dormir…

-en la mañana…

-y durante el resto del día-concluyo Lucius bromeando

-celos-siguió Anabeth el juego

-Any, eres muy bella y una persona increíble pero me quedo con MI Cissy-dijo Lucius

-cierto, pero yo también tengo en mente a alguien, así que sí tengo celos, pero porque te considero una hermana nada mas

-como que tienes a alguien, quien es-pregunto Severus interesado

-bueno…es…es una chica….muy guapa….y está en Slytherin-dijo nervioso

-quien es guapa y está en Slytherin-pregunto Laurent mientras Regulus sentía que su cara no podía estar más roja

-bueno yo…yo…-fue interrumpido por Bellatrix que se llevó a Laurent si dejar siquiera que protestara, lo único que pudo hacer Regulus fue soltar todo el aire que había acumulado en pocos segundos-salvado por Bella, tendré que agradecérselo-Todos rieron, y luego fueron a relajarse antes de la competencia junto al árbol que quedaba cerca al lago

-hey Black(Regulus), Snape, espero que no estén haciendo muchos planes para después de la competencia por que no podrán ganarnos-dijo James acercándose a ellos junto con Lily, Sirius y Regulus, ya no le hacían bromas a Severus pero aún se podía notar la atención que había entre ellos

-y yo espero que no se hagan mucha ilusión con los dos mil galeones del ganador del torneo porque serán míos-dijo Severus dirigiéndole una fría mirada a James

-basta, James no empieza una pelea quieres-advirtió Lily

-no te preocupes Lily, no pasa nada-dijo Severus sonriéndole, Anabeth los miro con una ceja alzada al puro estilo Snape, que era eso que había sentido, acaso eran… ¿celos?...no ella sabía que él la quería, si pero solo eso, la quería mas no la amaba como ella a él….ya basta, que esa estúpida vocecilla que nunca se callaba-ademas que es una competencia sin un buen contrincante….o al menos uno que crea ser mejor-dijo mordazmente

-ya verás quejicus que James, Remus y yo les ganaremos

-valla hermanito a pesar de ser el mayor no has dejado de entrometerte en lo que no te interesa vedad-dijo Regulus enfrentando a Sirius

-cállense, más bien hay que irnos la competencia empezara en una hora y no deben llegar tarde-dijo Anabeth arta de la tonta discusión, para eso ya tenía a la torpe y entrometida vocecilla que habitaba en su mente cuando Severus estaba junto a Lily

Una hora más tarde la entrada al bosque prohibido estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de todos los cursos apoyando a sus campeones favoritos, camisas y botones de todos los tamaños y colores parecían ser una nueva tendencia de moda en la escuela, los jueces que consistían en Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, Binns, y Anabeth que a pesar de no ser maestra ni nada era juez solo por no poder competir más en el torneo, los campeones se encontraban en la gran carpa que se había habituado para los seis concursantes, todos igual de nerviosos, pero algunos demostrando más serenidad que otros, Dumbledore entro para dar las instrucciones de la prueba.

-reúnanse a mi alrededor, muy bien, gracias-dijo un muy serio director-esta prueba será muy riesgosa, así que se les pide que tengan mucho cuidado, la prueba consistirá en buscar algo...un objeto...al encontrarlo el objeto los transportaran aquí y podrán usarlo de alguna manera para poder ganar la prueba, solo hay tres de estos objetos, tendrán un máximo de dos horas para encontrar el objeto oculto y terminar la prueba , si alguno llega a estar en verdadero peligro solo deben lanzar el hechizo _"Pericullum"_ al cielo para lanzar chispas rojas y avisar que quieren salir y serán sacados de la prueba por un auror inmediatamente-dijo Albus serio y misterioso a la vez- buena suerte a los seis y que ganen los tres mejores

James, Sirius, Regulus, Lily, Severus y Remus salieron de la carpa con Dumbledore para encontrarse una gran multitud de estudiantes y maestros gritando y vitoreando a los campeones, vieron que la entrada al bosque estaba totalmente cubierta a excepción de seis espacios distribuidos con el nombre y color de casa de cada concursante, cada uno fue a la entrada que indicaba su nombre y un muy ansioso Filch daba la salida para poder empezar, Severus dio una última mirada a Anabeth antes de adentrarse al bosque, se dio cuenta como ella le dedicaba una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarlo aunque él sabía que estaba muy nerviosa, de repente la entrada se cerró dejándolo solo en el inmenso bosque.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos en los que solo se escuchaban ruidos extraños y en los que había sentido una que otra extraña presencia, oyó a lo lejos el crujir de barias ramas así que empezó a correr si pensar hacia donde se dirigía, estaba oscuro y eso la desesperaba, Lily corría a pesar de sentir como el peligro se acercaba más y más a ella, de repente se detuvo se creía vigilada y acorralada, de pronto vio a alguien, no supo quién era así que lanzó un _"expelliarmus" _lanzándolo de un golpe hacia un árbol, se acercó y se vio aterrada, acababa de a tacar a Regulus, sin dudarlo lo ayudo a levantarse.

-estas bien-dijo muy preocupada

-sí, deberías fijarte más a donde apuntas-dijo con burla- que, ya te estabas desesperando Evans

-sentí como si alguien me siguiera, asi que empecé a correr-dijo en su defensa y algo asustada

-pues créelo o no, también me sentí asi-dijo extrañado-de hecho es como si nos estuvieran acorralando en este mismo instante-dijo en un susurro y mirando hacia todos los lados

-oíste eso

-que…-de repente un crujido más fuerte y más cercano

-eso, creo que algo se acerca-dijo haciéndolo más obvio, de un momento a otro varias personas saltaron desde los arboles rodeándolos, si el bosque era oscuro y peligroso, ahora sí que era tenebroso.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"skurge"-grito James al encontrar un montón de baba verde y asquerosa que se encontraba en el camino, estaba cansado de caminar pero no era tan malo, vio como algo brillaba en la cúpula de un gran árbol, solo atino a sonreír, no podía creer su suerte tan solo llevaba una media hora y ya había encontrado el objeto, subió ágil mente con una fuerza adquirida gracias al Quidditch, se sentó en una rama y con otra más pequeña alcanzo el extraño objeto que parecía más bien un pequeño cartel, al tomarlo su decepción fue demasiada, era una cartel no muy animador que decía _"sigue buscando, no seas cabezotas"_ y _"bájate ya de este árbol, niño estúpido"_aunque era mucho más insultante en realidad, a lo lejos diviso a una persona acercándose velozmente a él.

-hay no….ya lo encontraste-dijo Sirius

-no…pffff…pensé que era esto, pero léelo y me cuentas qué opinas-dijo tirándole el cartel a su amigo y bajando del árbol

-valla…esto está mal-dijo Sirius dejando el cartel de un lado-¿cómo crees que valla el resto?

-no lo sé….solo espero que ganemos asi podremos….-fue interrumpido por una voz detrás de ellos

-que hacen aquí

-Remus mi amigo-dijo alegremente Sirius-dime ya lo hallaste

-no…y ustedes

-no pero encontramos este bonito cartel-dijo James sarcásticamente

-valla…quien rayos pone estas cosas-dijo Remus-me encontré con otro de estos hace un rato, no era menos insultante

-pues o es una trampa o al director le gustan demasiado las bromas porque….-dijo James siendo interrumpido cuando a lo lejos escucharon un fuerte grito-LILY-dijo desesperado mientras corría hacia el sitio y sus amigos lo seguían.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Los entrenamientos junto a Anabeth sí que le habían servido, solo se sentía un poco cansado de dar vueltas, menos mal se le había ocurrido la idea de poner algunos letreros para confundir al resto y ganar más tiempo, lo único que había conseguido era mojarse gracias a un pequeño y viscoso pantano en el que creyó ver algo; a lo lejos escucho un grito, pero no le prestó atención, podría ser una trampa para alejarlo, el mismo había puesto muchas más trampas a lo largo del bosque, tal vez estaba cerca, y es que conocía muy bien el bosque, quien decía que las bromas de los merodeadores no dejaban nada bueno, si desde primer año tratando de huir de esos cuatro se había refugiado en el bosque y a pesar de no ser muy sociable se había hecho de muy buenos amigos y encontrando lugares demasiado interesantes y otros que no valían ni la pena recordar, de repente su muñeca derecha ardió, al mirar su mano se trataba de la pulsera que le había dado Anabeth en el comedor pero no le presto demasiada atención pensando que era así como actuaba la pulsera, en cambio empezó a pensar en ella SU Anabeth ella sí que era fabulosa, no era como el resto de las chicas que había conocido, no, ella era simplemente especial, una risa detrás suyo secundada por varias más lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Valla, asi que aquí estabas niño-dijo la fría y macabra voz detrás de el-sabes que me has hecho buscar mucho-Severus se güiro quedando frente a un "hombre" descalzo y calvo y cuatro más encapuchados, lo vio a los ojos muy aterrado, no podía creer que estaba frente a quien una vez admiro por el poder y respeto que una vez le habría ofrecido, pero que ahora odiaba como adiaba a cualquiera que quisiera dañar a Ana, era él, era Voldemort-mmm…veo que no hablas mucho-dijo con sorna y burla-que tal si hacemos un trato, tú me entregas a…esa…mmm chica- dijo con repugnancia-y te unes a mí, y yo podría tal vez…no se….déjame pensar….no acecinar a tu querida madre-Severus quedo sorprendido, no él no tenía a su madre, ella estaba en Francia, ella estaba a salvo, recupero la valentía que había perdido al escuchar esas palabras segundos antes.

-JAMAS ME UNIRE A TI-dijo furioso

-mmm…eso pensé, pero tal vez te arrepientas-dijo con una macabra sonrisa-torturenlo-ordeno a los cuatro mortífagos como quien no quiere la cosa...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola a todos...se preguntaran porque no he actualizado y querran matarme pero tengo una buena justificacion, la verdad es que no podre subir un capitulo nuevo durante algunos días ya que no tengo internet….asi que tratare de subir un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible, de igual manera espero muchos comentario y que les siga gustando

PD: Subire tres capitulos mas hoy XDXDXD


	16. Segunda Prueba 2

Cap. 16

Muchas ramas esparcidas en el suelo y muchos árboles era lo único que podían apreciar, uno de los tres jóvenes que desde hacía algunos minutos corrían al haber escuchado un gran grito cayó al suelo gracias a una rama que se encontraba en el camino.

-James-dijo Sirius devolviéndose para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse-este bien

-si-seco un poco de sangre de su labio-¿Dónde está Remus?

-no lo sé, tal vez haya seguido

-qué crees que haya sido ese grito

-no lo sé, pero empiezo a creer que fue una distracción

-crees que Lily este bien

-sí, ella es muy inteligente y valiente, no te preocupes-dijo animándolo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado-debemos seguir buscando, amigo

-sí, salgamos rápido de esto

-esta difícil he

-sí, no me imagino como serán el resto-dijo bromeando mientras Sirius reía estruendosamente

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Angelic, esa no es la chica que buscamos-dijo calmada mente un hombre de tez pálida y ojos color rojo sangre-Alexandre no admitirá que no le llevemos a la bella Anabeth…pero no dijo nada de no poder…divertirnos-dijo irónicamente mirando a los dos espantados chicos

-mmm…tienes razón-sonrió fríamente a Lily y a Regulus, era una mujer rubia y blanca como el resto y con ojos iguales o más rojos que el resto, pero había algo más en ella, era muy altiva, y todos parecían estar a su merced-a Alexandre le gustaría un poco de sangre fresca….atrápenlos- ordeno ella sonriéndoles maléfica mente

Regulus tomo a Lily de su muñeca y salió corriendo del lugar mientras el grupo de vampiros trataban de casarlos, un rayo verde paso por su lado fugazmente haciendo que una pequeña ardilla callera al suelo sin vida, Lily se detuvo para convocar un "Bombarda" que provoco que varios árboles cayeran mientras muchos vampiros se detenían para no salir lastimados por los árboles, de pronto Regulus lanzo un "Pericullum" hacia el cielo para que unos segundos después varias chispas de colores salieran de su varita.

-cuidado-dijo Lily tomándolo del cuello de su camisa para que el gran rallo azul no impactara en el-estas bien

-sí, gracias

-"Protego"-escucharon desde atrás de ellos, una barrera azulada se puso en frente de ellos, mientras varios rayos chocaban sobre el-corran

-REMUS-dijo Lily abrasándolo-estas bien, sabes algo del resto

-James y Sirius venían atrás pero los perdí hace un rato-dijo mientras todos corrían y se defendían de los ataques que los vampiros lanzaban, varios aurores llegaron rápidamente tomándolos de las manos a los tres y desapareciendo del bosque.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un hermoso claro se divisaba a la mitad del bosque, llamando la atención de los dos amigos que se habían detenido varias veces para descansar, Sirius fue corriendo hacia el sin dudarlo necesitaba agua ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado.

-eii…James

-que paso-dijo acercándose

-creo que hemos encontrado el objeto-dijo señalando dos pequeñas cajas que estaban al fondo del agua

-debemos sacarlas-dijo James, metió su mano al fondo pero no logro sacar las cajas, al parecer estaban muy al fondo

-tengo una idea-dijo Sirius salvando su varita del pantalón-"Accio"-y las dos cajas volaron sobre ellos

-atrápalas-grito james. Sirius salto y alcanzo una de las cajas desapareciendo inmediatamente del lugar, y segundos después James desapareció también al atrapar la pequeña cajita

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacia prácticamente una hora que los campeones habían salido al bosque, las bandas marciales de las cuatro casas parecían demasiado alegres al provocar tanto ruido, mientras muchos estudiantes cantaban, reían, gritaban y bromeaban, los maestros especulaban sobre quienes podrían ser los ganadores de la prueba y Anabeth trataba de pensar que todo estaba bien, pero algo estaba incomodándola, era un presentimiento, el bosque parecía más tranquilo de lo que en realidad era, podía sentir como el frió la hacía estremecer, si, algo andaba realmente mal, y barias chispas se lo confirmaron varios minutos después.

-ALBUS DUMBLEDORE PODRIAS DEJAR DE REIR Y MIRAR AL CIELO-grito desesperada, al parecer nadie se había fijado en todas las chispas rojas que aparecieron y ahora alumnos y maestros la miraban muy sorprendidos.

De inmediato Albus se puso de pie y mando a varios aurores para que fueran hacia el llamado, calmo a los estudiantes que luego de un par de minutos volvieron a sus festejos.

-que pasa Anabeth, te veo algo incomoda-pregunto cariñosa mente

-no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo caminando de un lado a otro

-calma pequeña, le abrirás un agujero al suelo y Hagrid ya tiene suficiente trabajo-dijo bromeando, ella le lanzo una mirada de reproche

-no lo entiendes es como si algo estuviera muy mal, temo por ellos, yo creo que…-todos los estudiantes se callaron de repente al ver aparecer a los aurores y a unos muy cansados y un poco lastimados Regulus, Remus y Lily, Anabeth se acercó velozmente a ellos-¿Qué paso?¿están bien?¿dónde están los demás?

-cálmate Anabeth-dijo Regulus tomándola por los hombros-estamos bien, pero no sabemos nada de Severus

-James y Sirius estaban bien cuando los encontré pero luego los perdí de vista y me encontré con Lily y Regulus-dijo Remus mientras era revisado por Poppy Pomfrey

-¿pero qué paso?, ¿por qué están tan lastimados?-pregunto una angustiada Anabeth

-me encontré con Regulus varios minutos después de entrar al bosque, nos sentíamos perseguidos y acorralados, y luego muchos vampiros nos rodearon y empezaron a perseguirnos por orden de una mujer que según entendí se llama….Agela…Angélica…-Anabeth abrió los ojos conocía a esa mujer ella dio la orden de asesinar a sus padres y había acecinado a su hermano cuando solo eran unos niños

-Angelic-dijo mientras algunas lágrimas de preocupación trataban de salir de sus ojos

-sí...eso, Angelic...luego de eso salimos corriendo y encontramos a Lupin y luego llegaron los aurores-concluyo Regulus

-tío, debes sacar a los demás de ahí….-pero fue interrumpida cuando de repente aparecieron James y Sirius festejando por haber encontrado el extraño objeto

-JAMES, SIRIUS-grito Anabeth con la esperanza de que Severus estuviera con ellos

-hola-dijeron al unísono

-valla director, gran prueba pero a la próxima podrían haber más pistas-dijo Sirius bromeando

-Li que paso, estas bien cariño-dijo James al ver como Poppy atendía a Lily, ella le conto lo que paso al interior del bosque dejando a Sirius y a James un tanto preocupados, Severus aún estaba adentro, no es que les importara demasiado, después de todo ellos se encargaban de hacer su vida imposible pero tampoco es que quisieran que muriera

-tío debes sacar a Severus de hay por favor-suplico Anabeth ya con lágrimas surcando sus facciones mientras Laurent trataba de consolarla

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Crucio-dijeron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo, cayendo sobre Severus haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero el no grito, sentía miles de cortadas en su piel, como si miles de cuchillos perfectamente afilados cortaran y quemaran su piel, sintió como si hubieran pasado horas de tortura cuando en realidad habían sido unos pocos minutos, cuando al fin iba a gritar la tortura paro.

-reverénciame-ordeno Voldemort sin dejo de culpa

-ja…jam….jamás-dijo al fin poniéndose de pie con gran dificultad

-jajajaja..."Impero"-conjuro, pero Severus se resistía, lo más que podía-valla veo que eres persistente y muy valiente, pero eso no te servirá de mucho muchacho-dijo aun torturándolo

-"Confundus"-dijo al fin liberándose del hechizo controlador, para salir corriendo

-tráiganlo-ordeno un muy furioso Voldemort

Los cuatro mortífagos desaparecieron en un humo negro que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Severus, se vio rodeado segundos después y batiéndose en duelo con los cuatro hombres.

Todo paso muy rápido lanzo un "Depulso" que hiso que dos de los mortífagos salieran disparados hacia dos árboles y cayeran inconscientes, luego un "Expelliarmus" paso casi rosando su oreja, pero una extraña barrera que provenía de su brazo derecho más exactamente de la manilla que le había regalado Anabeth aquella mañana apareció protegiéndolo del hechizo y luego con un rápido movimiento lanzo un "Verdimillious" que provoco un extraño gas verde haciendo que otro de los mortífagos se cubriera al sentir como su piel quemaba, dejándolo uno a uno con uno de los peores mortífagos, Fenrir Greyback, él sabía que Greyback era el causante de la licantropía de Lupin y que era muy peligroso, velozmente lanzo un "Inmobilus" que muy ágilmente Greyback esquivo, pero Severus fue más ágil al convocar su gran invento, un poderoso "Sectumsempra" salió de su varita derribando al mortífago y viendo como sangraba de los dos cortes que había causado su varita segundos antes, salió corriendo del lugar hasta llegar al pequeño claro que había sido cómplice de las varias veces que había roto la regla de no entrar en el bosque, vio en él una pequeña caja pero antes que pudiese obtenerla fue alcanzado por otro "Crucio" tirándolo al suelo.

-valla, de verdad me gustaría tenerte en mis filas-dijo irónicamente-es una lástima que ese "amor" que sientes hacia esa estúpida chiquilla te haga rechazar mi oferta-dijo con asco

Severus ya no resistía la tortura estaba demasiado lastimado, sentía su sangre hervir mientras sangraba de varias partes de su cuerpo, pero no, el jamás se dejaba vencer y menos ahora, tomo su varita de nuevo y lanzo un "Accio" haciendo que la cajita volara hacia él provocando que desapareciera del lugar, un grito de parte de Voldemort se oyó en todo el bosque haciendo estremecer a todas las criaturas que en el habitaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ana tranquila, los aurores ya fueron por el-dijo Laurent

-lo sé, pero se fueron hace rato-sollozo- y si se perdió en el bosque o si no lo encuentran

-Anabeth el conoce el bosque, créeme hay se esconde siempre que Sirius y yo le hacemos alguna de nuestras bromas-dijo James tratando de tranquilizarla, pero solo logro que todos lo miraran con cara de cállate-y-no-seas-cabezotas

De repente un estallido resonó en toda la entrada del bosque prohibido y el cuerpo de un Severus muy lastimado apareció, cayendo cual bulto de papas en el suelo frente a todos los estudiantes.

-Sev…-dijo Anabeth corriendo hacia él, y viendo con horror todos los cortes y sangre que cubrían su cuerpo

-lo encontré-le dijo señalando la caja y sonriéndole, luego todo se volvió oscuro y se desmallo sin más frente a todos.


	17. Amor

_Cap. 17_

La luz de un nuevo dia entraban en la enfermería para despertar a una muy cansada Anabeth, era cierto que había dormido pero no había descansado, ademas estuvo durmiendo toda la noche en una silla, no es que fuera muy cómoda, le había rogado a Pomfrey para que la dejara quedar junto a Severus después de sacar a los maestros, amigos y al mismo Dumbledore a patadas su preciada enfermería, Merlín sabe cómo iba esa encantadora viejecita a sacar al mejor mago de esa época pero haci lo había hecho.

Observo a Severus que se había desmallado después de aparecerse y no había despertado desde entonces, tenía unas pocas cicatrices que había dejado el ataque, Poppy había dicho que fue atacado con un Crucio y al parecer había sido causado por varias personas, pero que las cicatrices desaparecerían con el tiempo.

-Hola, ya despertó el feo durmiente- dijo Sirius bromeando, era extraño que preguntara, pero solo lo había hecho por Anabeth, le había tomado un gran aprecio y era junto con Lily la única chica con la que podía hablar sin correr el riesgo de querer llevársela a la cama

-no, y no es feo-dijo acercándose a la cama donde él estaba y dándole un pequeño golpe

-autch…como te atreves a pegarle al ganador del torneo-dijo bromeando

-aun no eres el ganador

-tal vez, pero no creas que James o yo vamos a dejar que quejicus gane

-no me metan en eso, estoy descansando-grito James desde la otra cama

-no le digas quejicus, eso es feo

-solo es jugando

-sí, y a ti te parece todo un juego verdad-dijo con ironía y sarcasmo dándole otro golpe

-autch….eso si dolió-ella solo sonrió y se acercó a la camilla de Severus acariciando su mejilla ¿Por qué aun no despiertas? Pensó notando que tenía un poco de fiebre

-buenos días-dijo una muy animada Poppy- vine a ver a mis pacientes-dijo acercándoles a Lily que estaba en otra cama-veo que todos han despertado, hoy ya podrán irse haci que vístanse

-Poppy, Severus tiene algo de fiebre

-es normal después de tal ataque, pero no te preocupes-dijo mirándola con cariño, y como no si la conocía desde que era una pequeña que recién acababa de perder a sus padres y a su hermano, por eso no la saco de la enfermería junto con él resto, había visto esa noche la misma mirada que vio en ella aquel terrible dia de la muerte de su familia-mejor ve a desayunar querida, no has comido nada desde ayer

-no, prefiero quedarme, no tengo mucha hambre-dijo sentándose de nuevo junto a la cama de Severus, era mentira realmente tenía hambre pero no quería irse.

-nos vemos luego Ana-dijo Remus llevándose consigo a Sirius que comía unas galletas como si jamás lo hubieran alimentado, ella les dedico una sonrisa y vio como Lily se acercaba a ella

-gracias-dijo mirando a Severus

-de que hablas-dijo extrañada

-por querer a Sev, se lo merece-dijo sonriéndole-él…él es como mi hermano mayor, siempre protegiéndome, siempre estando ahí cuando lo necesito y ganándose bromas tontas por parte de James para que no se me acercara-dijo mirando a James reprochadora mente-sabes, el me conto que estuvo supuestamente enamorado de mí, pero me dijo que cuando llegaste se había dado cuenta de que solo me quería como a su hermana y que los celos hacia James solo eran de un hermano sobreprotector, pero lo que siente por ti es….es muy grande-dijo sonriéndole, Anabeth estaba sorprendida no sabía que Severus hubiera hablado con Lily sobre eso-así que gracias

-de nada-dijo sinceramente-y lamento si alguna vez te e echo sentir mal al hablarte o mirarte

-no te preocupes, ahora creo que me llevare a james antes de que se muera de hambre-dijo bromeando y tomándolo del brazo

-eii…no me agás quedar mal-dijo bromeando James

-le diré al resto que él está bien, de acuerdo-dijo Regulus minutos después

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras Pomfrey examinaba a Severus

-o-o-o-o-

Los estudiantes hablaban sobre todo lo ocurrido en la prueba y sobre los tres últimos campeones, también especulaban sobre el nuevo ganador y hacían apuestas para la siguiente prueba. Pasada la tarde el director llevaba una charola con alimento hacia la enfermería, Poppy no había dejado entrar a ningún estudiante a la enfermería y Anabeth no había comido desde la noche anterior.

-veo que sigues aquí querida-dijo Albus dejando la charola en una mesita y acercándosela

-gracias-dijo sonriendo-dime cuantos rumores de lo que ha pasado en la escuela hay-dijo irónicamente

-varios eso es seguro, pero ahora me preocupa que los vampiros están al asecho en Hogwarts y no solo ellos sino el mismo Voldemort

-parece que tu preciada escuela no es tan segura-dijo algo mordaz

-claro que es segura, el ataque ocurrió en el bosque-dijo en defensa

-la orden no puede encargarse de esto, digo los escogiste a ellos para combatir a Tom y sus tontos seguidores no

-no los juzgues querida ellos también son personas y tiene familias a las cuales proteger, ahora hay algo mucho más preocupante

-a si…, que puede haber más preocupante, hay vampiros que quieren acecinarme y un psicópata al que no le importa hacerle daño a las personas para lograr su objetivo

-se trata de la madre de Severus, hubo un ataque de mortífagos justo en la casa de Francia en la que se alojaba, por suerte no se encontraba allí, pero quiero creer que fue una casualidad

-no puede ser, si le pasara algo a Eileen Prince, Severus jamás me lo perdonaría-dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

-lo sé por eso he mandado a algunas personas de la orden a por ella-dijo tranquilizándola-ella será puesta en una casa de seguridad, por ahora no te preocupes, me encargare de descubrir que es lo que Voldemort quiere de Severus

-como que, que quiere-dijo casi gritando-me quiere a mí, no es obvio

-ya lo sé, pero temo que Voldemort tenga otro interés en él, muy pocos participan de un ataque de Voldemort y viven para contarlo

-crees que esté interesado en él-pregunto asustada

-eso, es lo más probable-dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida-por ahora descansa y no te preocupes, estará bien-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que logro tranquilizarla un poco

La medianoche llego en la gran escuela, y mientras muchos dormían en sus camas plácidamente, Anabeth se había quedado dormida con su cabeza apoyada un extremo de la cama de la enfermería y sosteniendo en sus manos la mano derecha de Severus.

Miro hacia todos los lados, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? De inmediato reconoció la enfermería, pensó en cómo habría llegado hay, si cuando cerro sus ojos había aparecido en las afueras del bosque mirando a los ojos a Anabeth, recordó lo que había pasado en el bosque, no podía creer que estuviera vivo, se removió un poco pero sintió como su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, y luego sintió su mano aprisionada por Anabeth que tenía su cabeza junto a su brazo, alargo su otra mano y acaricio su mejilla sin saber que ella había hecho lo mismo durante casi todo el dia, vio como ella abría sus ojos lentamente mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-hola-le dijo tierna mente

-Sev…despertaste-dijo acercándose y sentándose en la cama a su lado-como te sientes-pregunto preocupada y feliz mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-me duele todo, pero estoy feliz de estar junto a ti-ella se sonrojo y le dio un beso, ¿es que acaso no podría vivir sin sus labios, ni sus besos ni un dia? Se preguntó, lo extrañaba tanto y no hacía más de dos días que estaba inconsciente-dime que Pomfrey no llegara a sacarte de repente

-no, me ha dejado quedar aquí

-bien, entonces acuéstate a mi lado-dijo apartándose para que ella se acomodara junto a él, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y lo abraso delicadamente para no hacerle daño-dime, pase a la siguiente prueba-dijo bromeando

-sí y no te imaginas quienes son tus oponentes-dijo riendo y mirándolo tiernamente mientras apoyaba su quijada en su pecho

-mmm….no me asustes

-Sirius y James-dijo al fin después de una pausa-al parecer fueron los únicos que no sufrieron ningún ataque

-que, alguien más salió lastimado

-lastimados no mucho, pero si los atacaron

-pensé que solo estaban esos cuatro mortífagos-dijo más para sí mismo, pero Anabeth lo había escuchado

-entonces si fueron mortífagos los que te atacaron

-sí, y….quien-tú-sabes estaba con ellos

-¿qué?-dijo muy alarmada- a Lily, Remus y Regulus los atacaron vampiros no mortífagos, si había especulado sobre la posibilidad de que él hubiera mandado a sus seguidores pero no pensé que hubiera estado presente, dime lo que paso

-bueno, había estado caminando por casi todo el bosque y poniendo trampas para que los demás se confundieran, y me topé con quien-tu-sabes, el me ofreció entregarte y unirme a él pero yo rechace su oferta, y luego me amenazó con matar a mi madre, después al ver que jamás aria lo que él quería hizo que me lanzaran varios crusios entre los cuatro mortífagos, y que luego me persiguieran para matarme, después encontré la caja y me transporte mientras él me lanzaba otro crusio-dijo rápidamente, pero Anabeth logro entender todo lo que él decía, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y solo lo abraso más fuerte- sabes cuándo me atacaban, de la manilla salía una especie de campo protector

-te dije que te serviría-dijo sonriéndole-pero Sev….a tu madre la atacaron en la mañana varios mortífagos-él se asustó pero Anabeth lo calmo rápidamente-ella está bien, no se encontraba en la casa, mi tío mando a alguien por ella y la llevaran a una casa de seguridad, está bien no te preocupes

-cuanto llevo aquí-pregunto extrañado

-casi dos días-él se sorprendió mucho- me preocupe demasiado Sev…yo ya he perdió a muchos por causa de los vampiros-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-no te quiero perder a ti

-yo JAMAS me iré de tu lado-dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos-te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo… Any yo te…-respiro profundamente lo iba a decir era lo único que quería- Anabethyoteamo-suspiro luego de eso, "_pero que has hecho"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero luego otra contesto "_haz hecho lo correcto por fin lo sabe, si y ahora se burlara de ti"_ dijo la otra vez la primera voz, en fin su cabeza era una mezcla entre felicidad por haberle dicho la verdad y temor de que ella lo dejara y se fuera, temores que fueron mandados al carajo cuando sintió los labios de Anabeth junto a los suyos, ese beso cargado de amor, ternura, y pación lo habían hecho sentir seguro de él y de sus sentimientos

-yo…yo también te amo Sev-dijo muy feliz Anabeth al separarse de él

-enserio-dijo sorprendido

-sí, y mucho- se acercó más e iso que sus labios rosaran los de él, aun no lo besaba le gustaba sentir como sus alientos se entremezclaban, le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca y cuando ya no lo resistió más lo beso como jamás lo habría hecho era una mescla de cariño, ternura, amor, pación y ¿deseo?...dejo que sus lenguas danzaran al compás de sus reparaciones, y reprimió un leve gemido cuando el mordió su labio, siguieron un poco más pero Severus fue el primero en apartarse

-te amo, pero si me vuelves a besar así juro que enloqueceré-le dijo sonriéndole

-porque-dijo sonriendo pícara mente volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de el

-porque hay besos en los que siento que jamás me separare de ti, otros en los que sé que me consuelas cuando estoy triste y son tan dulces que solo quiero protegerte, y otros que en lo único que pienso es en…enllevartealacama-dijo velozmente sonrojándose mientras ella reía estruendosamente-por eso me aparto de ti, debo contenerme, eres especial y mereces algo mucho mejor que yo

-eres lo mejor para mí-dijo seriamente

-no, tu eres lo mejor para mí-dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza

-te amo-dijo sinceramente dándole un beso de buenas noches y acurrucándose en su pecho mientras ambos caían en los brazos de Morfeo.


	18. Lucas Stevenson

_Cap. 18_

La entrada a Hogwarts estaba saturada de adolescentes emocionados ya que sería la primera salida a Hogsmeade después de vacaciones, se podían apreciar alumnos corriendo hacia los carruajes y otras esperando a sus amigos, Severus caminaba hacia la salida para encontrarse con Anabeth, había sido casi imposible convencer a Poppy de dejarlo ir al pueblito y eso que ya había salido de la enfermería hacia una semana, ademas había tenido que soportar todas las miradas de los chicos que una vez se burlaron de él y ahora lo veían como un gran héroe, de pronto sintió como lo agarraban de los brazos arrastrándolo hasta encerrarlo en un aula de clase, cuando lo soltaron se vio acorralado de James, Sirius y Remus, _genial y ahora que_ fue lo único que pudo pensar, era cierto que ya no le hacían bromas pero con esos tres siempre estaba prevenido.

-¿Qué quieren?-les pregunto prevenida mente

-cálmate Snape-dijo Sirius

-queríamos decirte algo los tres, más que todo Sirius y yo-dijo James muy serio, Severus abrió los ojos en señal de incredulidad y de hablen-ya-antes-de-que-me-quede-plantado-como-un-árbol- queríamos pedirte disculpas por todo…todo lo que te hemos hecho durante los últimos siete años- Severus tenía cara de haberle dado la mejor noticia del universo

-mmm…no se-dijo incrédulo

-oye es cierto, debo admitir que siempre fui algo inmaduro-dijo retándole importancia, hasta que Remus y Severus lo miraron con cara de enserio-amigo-solo-algo- de acuerdo, he sido muy inmaduro, el punto es que siempre fue porque te tenia celos por tu cercanía a Lily, solo te hacia caso a ti, y yo debía hacer mucho para que volteara a verme, y la única manera que se me ocurrió fue…

-haciendo mi vida un infierno-concluyo Severus

-exacto

-yo solo lo hacía para ayudar a James-dijo Sirius-pero debes admitir que fueron bromas increíbles-dijo riéndose, hasta que todos lo miraron reprochadora mente

-yo…bueno son mis amigos, ademas dejaron de hacerme gracia con el tiempo-dijo Remus en defensa- así que entre todos te pedimos perdón

-bueno, ahora sí que no sé qué decir-dijo realmente sorprendido

-no digas nada solo quedemos como…mmm…amigos, compañeros...mm no lo se, tu decides-dijo James tendiéndole la mano, la cual Severus recibió indecisa mente-podríamos tomar algo…alguna vez

-sí, pero ni creas que te dejaremos ganar el torneo-dijo Sirius bromeando, todos rieron, Severus mas tímidamente pero todo sea por la paz

Al salir de allí se encontró por fin con sus amigos, llegarían todos juntos e irían a las tres escobas y luego cada quien se iría por donde quisieran, al llegar al pequeño lugar todos pidieron cervezas de mantequilla.

-oye podemos hablar-le dijo Laurent a Severus que asintió, y se dirigieron junto a una puerta algo alejada de los demás

-¿Qué pasa?

-dime…no…júrame que todo lo que le has dicho a Anabeth es verdad y que no la lastimaras nunca-él se extrañó mucho con la pregunta

-no entiendo

-¿la amas?…no un amor cualquiera, si no de verdad-pregunto muy seria

-claro que sí, y no nunca le haría daño

-bien, eso espero

-espera, porque la pregunta-dijo el tomándola del brazo al ver que ella se marchaba

-no te lo puedo decir, solo te diré que ella ya sufrio por la muerte de sus padres y ya ha sufrido por…-suspiro indecisa de lo que iba a decir-ya ha sufrido por amor y no ha sido fácil

Diciendo esto se marchó con el resto, lo que quedo del tiempo en el que estuvieron en el establecimiento estuvo pensado en lo que Laurent le había dicho, Anabeth no le había comentado sobre otra persona y menos que le hubiera hecho daño a SU Anabeth, salieron del local y cada uno se fue por su lado, Severus se fue con Anabeth hacia el salón de té de madame Pudipié.

-que tienes-le pregunto Anabeth inusual mente callado

-bueno es que….luego hablaremos de eso si-dijo mirándola tierna mente

-Sev…

-de acuerdo te lo diré pero no aquí, vamos a un lugar con menos gente

-de acuerdo-dijo cambiando de rumbo, llegaron a un lugar algo alejado del pueblito, donde se alcanzaba a ver la casa de los gritos- y bien

-Laurent me hablo de algo, y quiero preguntarte que fue lo que ocurrió con tu ex-novio

-nada-contesto rápidamente y algo molesta

-Anabeth que paso-dijo seriamente tomándola por los hombros

-nada, el solo fue un gran idiota y ya-dijo bruscamente

-Any, confía en mi quieres-ella suspiro pesadamente

-mm…se llamaba Lucas Stevenson el solo me veía como su trofeo por ser familiar del gran Albus Dumbledore-dijo burlona mente-jamás me quiso de verdad, pero yo pensaba que si me quería al igual que yo pero…-unas gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-no puedo

-Any, tranquila-dijo abrasándola-es difícil pero debes superarlo

-¿cómo?

-muéstrame

-a que te refieres

-se Legeremancia, puedo leer tu mente, pero solo si tú me lo permites- dijo secando las lágrimas que aun caían por su rostro, ella solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, Severus la ayudo a sentarse sobre unas hojas secas junto a un árbol y sacando su varita conjuro "Legeremens" para segundos más tarde entrar a su mente.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Se encontraba en un pasillo adornado de estatuas, inmediatamente reconoció el lugar, era la escuela Beauxbatons, sin duda era un gran palacio pero no se comparaba a Hogwarts, entrando por el pasillo vio a Anabeth que iba con Lauren riendo y bromeando._

_-no vemos luego, debo entregarle algo a la maestra Dúvey-dijo despidiéndose de Laurent_

_-de acuerdo, nos veremos en el patio-diciendo esto Laurent partió, dejando a Anabeth en el solitario corredor. _

_La chica caminaba tranquilamente hasta que desde una esquina algo la jalo bruscamente hacia el interior de un aula._

_-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto un chico alto y fornido, mucho más alto que Severus y aparentemente más fuerte-CONTESTA-le grito a una aterrada Anabeth que sin querer había botado sus libros al suelo_

_-con Laurent-dijo temerosa_

_-si claro, DIME DE UNA VEZ CON QUIEN ME ENGAÑAS_

_-con nadie-dijo mirándolo retadora mente_

_-a no, eso lo probare -dijo empujándola hasta acorralarla con una pared, y abriendo su camisa haciendo que los botones de esta salieran disparados en varias direcciones._

_-BASTA LUCAS-grito, pero él le dio un fuerte golpe, tirándola al suelo, se puso a ahorcadas a ella y desabrocho su pantalón empezando a tocarla toscamente y a besarla con furia, asco y odio_

_-me vas a demostrar que si eres fiel zorra-con un hechizo la desnudo completamente y él se quitó los pantalones dejando ver su excitación, sin atender a las suplicas de Anabeth por que se apartara saco una daga y le hizo una cortada en su costado derecho, Severus se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, abrió sin compasión las piernas de Anabeth y sin esperarlo un "expelliarmus" lo lanzo hacia la otra pared, Laurent entro junto con una de las profesoras y abraso a su amiga poniéndole una capa encima mientras varios otros profesores entraban para llevarse a un aturdido Lucas. _

_La escena cambio mostrando como barias personas se burlaban de ella, y la rechazaban, vio como los maestros trataron de ayudarla y como ella se volvía más independiente y más ermitaña, al final vio como Dumbledore se la llevaba de la academia, y sin esperarlo fue sacado de la mente de Anabeth._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Estaba en shock, como rayos alguien podía hacerle algo asi a alguien tan dulce y frágil como lo era ella, si, ella mostraba ser muy fuerte pero él la conocía y sabía que era frágil, al salir de sus pensamientos vio a Anabeth llorando en silencio.

-ven-dijo extendiendo sus manos para ayudarla a levantar, la abraso con todas sus fuerzas, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad y amor que podía ofrecerle-te amo yo no te haré nada como eso

-no me justes, es lo único que te pido-dijo abrasándolo

-porque lo haría, por tratar de defenderte de esa….vestía-tomo su rostro en sus manos-no, yo te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño-le dio un beso lleno de amor y ternura-vi lo que te hizo…con es daga, estas bien

-sí, pero no me gusta verla…ni que nadie la vea, me recuerda a ese día y lo que él me dijo luego de eso

-¿hay más?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos

-si, después de eso el me busco…su familia logro que no le hicieran nada en el ministerio, pero él me dijo que esa cicatriz que había hecho, era para que recordara que era…que yo era de el-dijo mientras trataba de no llorar

-tú no eres de él, no eres una mascota o una cosa, eres libre

-no me consideras tuya-pregunto tratando de sonreír, le gustaba que él no la considera una posesión aunque sabia perfectamente que su corazón solamente podía pertenecerle a Severus

-no, eres libre, pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón es tuyo-ella acaricio su mejilla y junto sus frentes

-mi corazon es tuyo Severus, de nadie más-dijo acercándolo más y lo beso largamente sin saber que eran vigilados desde lejos

-vayámonos ya o nos dejaran fuera del castillo-dijo riendo

-debemos avisarle a Remus a James y a Sirius sobre la prueba de la poción matalobos -dijo mientras llegaban al pueblito

-crees que esta vez sí funcione

-eso espero, no quiero que te molesten de nuevo

-no lo harán, me ofrecieron una disculpa esta mañana, fue algo raro, pero creo que todo estará bien entre nosotros de ahora en adelante.


	19. Desepcion

_Cap. 19_

Las clases habían vuelto a su rutina habitual, alumnos corriendo para llegar a sus clases a tiempo, otros estudiando para los TIMOS y EXTASIS, otros relajados porque ya no tenían deberes, y uno que otro bromista que no podía faltar para sacarles canas verdes a los maestros mientras que el director en privado disfrutaba de estas bromas; era muy común ver a los de primer año jugando y recorriendo la escuela para encontrar los secretos de esta, como también era común ver parejas de séptimo, sexto y hasta quinto año paseándose y haciéndose catarroñas por los terrenos de la escuela.

Una joven recorría los terrenos pensativa, habían pasado varias cosas importantes en su vida como el nuevo empleo de su padre, una guerra que amenazaba en cada esquina, a si….que se estuviera enamorando de un chico que si bien era encantador y divertido, no demostraba tener ni menor interés en ella.

Laurent llego hasta un árbol que se encontraba algo alejado de la escuela, quería estar sola y organizar sus pensamientos, lo cual no podía hacer mientras que Bella le decía lo fabuloso que era Rodolphus y Cissy le contaba lo que había hecho Lucius para impresionarla más, no tenía nada contra ellos, pero tener a los cuatro y ademas a Regulus la confundía, ella sabía que debía dejar de pensar en el pero la pregunta era ¿cómo?

Tampoco podía hablar con Anabeth, ella ya tenía demasiados problemas con un clan de semi-humanos queriéndola matar por algo que había hecho su más antiguo antepasado y un psicópata cara de serpiente persiguiéndola, ellas no tenían mucho tiempo para hablar, Anabeth apenas si podía mantener el horario que había llevado el último mes, en las mañanas tenía todas sus clases, luego del almuerzo entrenaba y en las tardes hacia sus deberes lo que le dejaba la cena y un pequeño espacio de tiempo antes de ir a dormir, donde tenía que repartirse en mil para hablar con todos sus amigos y estar con Severus. No, hablar con su amiga no era tan buena idea en estos momentos, debía resolver sus conflictos personales sola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había por fin terminado su entrenamiento de esa tarde y para su suerte no tenía deberes, así que emplearía su tiempo libre en hablar con Laurent, sabía que la había dejado de lado últimamente, y había notado que Laurent había dejado de ser la persona extrovertida que era, para convertirse en la Laurent seria y calmada que solo era cuando algo le pasaba.

Llego a su habitación, se ducho y cambio velozmente, escucho cuando alguien entraba a la habitación pero no le presto mucha atención hasta que sintió como la abrasaban desde atrás.

-hola, que harás hoy-dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos por medio del espejo

-iré a buscar Laurent

-mmm….pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos

-también yo, pero sé que la he dejado muy sola y últimamente la he notado algo solitaria y eso solo significa que algo le pasa

-de acuerdo, ve a hablar con ella, también la he notado rara-dijo mientras ella salía de la habitación, pero antes de que se fuera la tomo de su mano-dime…no merezco un beso-ella solo sonrió se acercó y lo beso por unos minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Anabeth salió de la sala común y salió directo hacia el lago, sabía que a su amiga le gustaba ese lugar, le sorprendió mucho no encontrarla allí, pero se le ocurrió una manera de encontrarla más rápido asi que se dirigió rápidamente hacia el sexto piso y le pidió muy amablemente a la dama gorda que llamara a alguno de los merodeadores, en seguida James salió con cara de pocos amigos.

-hola….pero que te paso

-nada….Lily me hace estudiar para los TIMOS, pronto será luna llena, tengo los entrenamientos de Quidditch...a y debo preocuparme por el torneo

-de acuerdo, primero debes estudiar si quieres aprobar el curso, segundo no debes preocuparte por la luna llena Sev y yo lo tenemos cubierto, tercero los entrenamientos son el sábado y cuarto no se ha dado la fecha de la próxima prueba-dijo reprendiéndolo-así que no te quejes

-bien mama….-dijo burlándose

-necesito un favor

-por qué no me sorprende-dijo irónicamente, para luego recibir un golpe de parte de Anabeth- autch…. no me maltrates

-JAMES…necesito tu mapa

-mmm…para que

-solo préstamelo quieres

-de acuerdo, pero debes prometer que nadie…NADIE se enterara-dijo sacándolo de su túnica-ni siquiera sé cómo lo sabes

-larga historia….dámelo-cuando al fin consiguió el mapa, se escondió en un pequeño armario y empezó a buscar a su amiga, le sorprendió mucho encontrarla caminando con Hagrid hacia la casa de este, él era una persona increíble pero no sabía que Laurent lo conociera, cerro el mapa y fue a la gran cabaña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había visto a lo lejos a una persona, él era una persona amable pero había estado mucho más cuidadoso desde el comienzo de los ataques, Dumbledore le había encargado especialmente a él la seguridad de la escuela y él no iba a decepcionar al hombre que lo había apoyado desde siempre.

Hagrid llego con su muy cobarde perro faldero Fang junto un enorme árbol donde se encontraba casi dormida Laurent, ella güiro su cabeza un poco y al verlo ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

-qué haces aquí niña, es peligroso estar aquí sin supervisión-dijo casi como regaño

-lo siento-dijo titubeando-pero no sabía que no podría estar aquí

-pues es obvio que no puedes, es la entrada al bosque y está prohibido estar allí

-si pero no estoy en el bosque, estoy en la entrada entiende, fuera de él-dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años

-de igual manera es peligroso, que acaso no sabes de los ataques de estos últimos meses

-oye-dijo en defensa-yo solo quería estar sola y en vista de que hay más personas en el castillo que en una convención, pensé que podría estar aquí y pensar con tranquilidad

-puedes ir a tu sala común, no crees-dijo un poco más amable

-no gracias, necesito un lugar donde pueda estar lejos de mis amigos

-bueno y que tal si te invito a tomar una taza de té-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-yo….no quiero incomodarlo-dijo dudativa mente

-vamos, tal vez te animes y te desahogos con migo

-mmm…..está bien-dijo resignada, ademas el frió ya empezaba a cobrarle factura, caminaron hacia la gran casa, se vio muy asombrada al ver en el interior de la casa y como no si tenia sillones gigantes, una gran cama, una enorme chimenea en fin todo era gigante

-siéntate-dijo mientras sacaba dos vasos-aquí todo es enorme como te habrás dado cuenta asi que dime quieres el vaso lleno

-si claro-dijo amablemente, mientras acariciaba a Fang-por cierto soy Laurent

-mucho gusto y yo soy Hagrid

-lo sé, eres el guardabosques, mi amiga me ha contado sobre ti

-oh…y quien es esa amiga tuya

-Anabeth Corsiva

-valla eres amiga de la pequeña Ana he, ella es una gran persona al igual que sus padres

-si lo sé, es mi mejor amiga-dijo sentándose y tomando un sorbo de té-somos como hermanas

-y que es eso que te tiene preocupada, como para no querer hablar con nadie

-es… es complicado

-supongo que sí, los adolescentes lo ven todo como una gran tragedia-ella rió

-la verdad, mi vida eso es, una tragedia-dijo dolorosa e irónicamente-nadie lo sabe, pero mis padres se van a separar, y ahora…bueno estoy confundida, me gusta alguien y el me trata bien pero solo me quiere como a una amiga, así que ya no sé qué hacer

-y puedo preguntar, porque se separan tus padres

-mi madre, bueno ella y yo jamás hemos sido unidas, de echo apenas si hablamos-dijo recordando-el punto es que mi madre engañaba a mi padre con otro hombre, y solo estaba con papa por dinero...siempre lo estuvo-dijo resignada-pero eso lo que pasa no, él tiene un gran trabajo y es adinerada y luego se casa con la mujer interesada con la que tiene hijos que a ella no le importa

-eso es terrible, lo lamento mucho

-también yo, pero ahora el podrá ser feliz y tal vez…-dos toques se oyeron en la y Fang empezó a ladrar avisando la presencia de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, Hagrid se disculpó con Laurent y se dirigió a la puerta encontrando a Anabeth que lo saludo con un gran abrazo, el gigante rió estruendosamente al verla y la dejo pasar a su humilde hogar

-valla….sí que sabes esconderte-le dijo a Laurent

-creo que no quería ser encontrada-dijo algo brusca

-te vine a buscar y me recibes así

-lo siento no estoy de humor

-y lo note-dijo acercándose-lo que no entiendo es el por qué no me has hablado de lo que te pasa

-ya se, es que no quiero darte otro problema

-pues el verdadero problema es que tuve que buscarte por toda la escuela, ahora cuéntame que te pasa y no saldrás de aquí hasta haberlo resuelto-dijo cruzándose de brazos, laurel sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, sabía que ella siempre estaría hay para ella-debiste extrañarme mucho-dijo bromeando

-oh que lindas, siéntense y conversen en paz yo iré a….bueno a cualquier otro lugar-dijo Hagrid emocionado y saliendo de la cabaña

-y bien…

-mmm…no sé por dónde empezar-dijo sentándose en un gran sillón con su amiga-bueno lo primero es que mis padres se van a separar

-y…eso es lo que querías no-dijo extrañada

-ya sé, pero no me gusta en la manera que ocurrió-suspiro pesadamente-papa encontró a mi madre engañándolo con otro, lo peor es que yo estaba en casa ese día, mi padre estaba furioso y ese mismo día fue al ministerio francés para ser transferido a Inglaterra, por eso me mude

-y como está tu padre

-está bien, creo-dijo indecisa- aunque fue lo mejor mi relación con mi madre no era lo mejor, la buena noticia es que papa tiene mi custodia

-bueno, no es tan malo-dijo sonriéndole- ahora dime lo otro

-que otro-dijo evadiendo su mirada, Anabeth alzo su ceja al puro estilo Snape, últimamente hacia eso muy seguido aunque no le molestaba, daba buenos resultados como ahora-bien te lo diré, bueno es que a mi…ya sabes-dijo riendo

-DIME YA-dijo desesperada

-megustaRegulus-se miraron y gritaron fuertemente, Hagrid entro con su sombrilla apuntando hacia las dos muchachas

-que ocurre

-nada…solo…nada, no te preocupes-dijo Anabeth cuando Hagrid salió ella solo interrogo a su amiga con la mirada

-no me veas así

-que…se te nota, pero no pensé que me lo fueras a confesar tan fácil

-en serio se nota

-pero claro que si

-entonces por qué él no lo ha notado aun

-porque es un chico y ellos usualmente son más testarudos-dijo y ambas empezaron a reírse-y cuando se lo dirás

-QUE-dijo gritando-no se lo voy a decir estás loca

-claro que se lo dirás, tú le gustas a él, y no estoy loca, al menos no totalmente

-enserio crees que le gusto-dijo esperanzada

-bueno…no me ha dicho nada, pero estaría loco si no, ademas si el no da el gran paso hazlo tu

-no-dijo aterrada-y si deja de hablarme, o se burla de mi

-eso no pasara-dijo tomando a su amiga de la muñeca sacándola de la casa

- a donde me llevas

-con Regulus, deben hablar-dijo Anabeth, pero antes de que Laurent pudiera replicar encontraron a Regulus Black que paseaba con Victoria Marconi, ella era una chica rubia, alta y para nada agradable, era bien sabido que los Marconi eran una familia italiana sangre pura y los padres de Victoria la trataban como si fuera la chica más bella del mundo hasta el punto de hacerla creer que era una veela, creía ser la reina del mundo o como Anabeth y Laurent la nombraron la primera vez que la vieron la-princesa-de-mami-y-papi, al parecer a los únicos que no le agradaba la chica eran a ellas y a Severus que la consideraba muy superficial y para nada mejor que Laurent y mucho menos que SU Anabeth.-eii…hay esta Reg, debes decírselo

-no….ademas esta con Marconi

-y…dile algo para que se valla y luego…..-se calló repentinamente con los ojos bien abiertos, Laurent la miro extrañada y se güiro a ver lo que su amiga veía, quedo en completo shock, no podía creer que Regulus estuviera besándose con victoria-Laurent…-fue interrumpida

-mmm…supongo que no le diré nada verdad-dijo más para sí misma, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales jamás salieron-debo ir…debo ir a cualquier otro lado…-se marcho corriendo dejando a su amiga atrás


	20. Laurent y Sirius¿amistad?

_Cap. 20_

-Laurent espera-dijo Anabeth perdiéndola de vista, la había seguido desde que habían visto a Regulus con Victoria pero su amiga era muy rápida.

Laurent corría velozmente sin saber qué hacer, llego hasta el cobertizo viendo el lago expandirse hasta los confines más lejanos, pensó en que tal vez debería nadar hasta ahogarse pero no era una buena idea, ella podía pasar meses bajo el agua sin que le pasara nada, lo habían descubierto cuando apenas tenía dos años en uno de los tantos descuidos de su madre, el por qué era un misterio para todos excepto claro para ella misma…, escucho una voz afuera del cobertizo, más bien era alguien peleando consigo mismo, su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse a Sirius Black caminando de un lado a otro, hablado consigo mismo y sin su séquito de admiradoras o sus amigos.

-valla….pensé que la de los problemas mentales era yo-dijo irónicamente

-no sabía que tu mi querida Laurent fueras mi admiradora, como para que me vigiles-dijo coqueta mente

-ni en tus sueños Black, yo solo vine aquí y me encontré con un lunático hablando solo

-que escuchaste-dijo serio

-escuche todo, pero no te preste atención-dijo poniéndose nerviosa mientras él se acercaba a ella

-estuviste llorando-dijo frunciendo el ceño y secando una solitaria lagrima que recorría el rostro de la chica

-no te importa-dijo apartándose, antes de que pudiera irse Sirius tomo su mano

-creo que podríamos hablar un poco

-y porque hablaría con tigo-pregunto zafándose bruscamente de su agarre

-a veces desahogarse con quien menos creas adecuado te ayude mas

-tú lo harás-dijo con sarcasmo

-hágamos un trato, tú me cuentas tu problema y yo el mío-dijo sentándose en la orilla del lago

-empieza tu entonces-dijo sentándose junto a el

-muy astuta

-digna Slytherin

-ok, mmm…yo me fui de mi casa a los 16 años, mis padres me detestan por no querer unirme a Quien-tu-sabes y me he acostado con más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela y aun no encuentro a la indicada

-y como es tu chica "ideal"-dijo en tono de burla

-tiene que ser un gran desafío al conquistarla-dijo con una gran sonrisa-debe ser inteligente, divertida y alegre, ya sabes…que le gusten las bromas y bonita, bueno, no me he acotado con la mitad de Hogwarts por solo placer-dijo bromeando y haciendo que Laurent riera-bueno en realidad sí, pero tú me entiendes

-y si esa chica ideal para ti no existe o no la encuentras

-bueno, seré conocido como el "soltero Black"-dijo bromeando-ahora es tu turno

-mmm…no quiero hablar de eso

-era un trato, recuerdas

-bien-dijo cansadamente-me gusta alguien pero él esta con otra, contento

-desde hace cuánto salen

-no lo sé, dos o tres horas supongo

-wow…que record-dijo sarcásticamente- y…por eso llorabas

-sí, es que, tal vez sea estúpido pero… ahora que me gusta alguien, ni siquiera voltea a verme de la manera que yo quiero

-y quien es

-no te lo diré

-oh no-dijo trágica mente- es SNAPE

-pero claro que no, que te pasa, es el novio de mi mejor a miga

-bueno ya, mmm…Malfoy

-BLACK

-que, yo solo trato de averiguar algo mas-dijo en defensa-entonces tal vez….Regulus-dijo prevenido, pero ella se quedó callada sin objetar-es el, te gusta mi hermano-dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa

-sí, contento ahora puedes burlarte

-no lo haré, es que él es un gran tonto, te tiene a ti y no lo aprovecha, pero dime quien es su novia

-Victoria Marconi

-es linda, pero no es mi tipo-dijo haciendo muecas raras, que provocaron que ella riera- de hecho no creo que sea el tipo de chica para alguien normal, creo que fue lo mejor para ti

-a que te refieres-dijo en defensa

-¿eres sangre pura y millonaria?-pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-no, mi madre es una squib y mi padre un mestizo, y no soy millonaria aunque no nos falta nada

-bueno hay lo tienes, mi hermano y tu jamás podrían tener algo

-por que, eso no tiene nada que ver

-mis padres son una familia purista de la sangre mágica, y no es por ofender pero no eres sangre pura, ademas los Black no solo tienen en cuenta los parámetros de la sangre sino que también el estatus social y conociendo a Regulus, el haría hasta lo imposible para complacer a mi "fabulosa" familia

-ya veo-dijo desanimada

-sabes que, vamos a dar un paseo, divirtámonos, es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, no lo desperdiciemos en pensar en el loco amor, ni en nuestras locas familias, ni en lo que el resto del universo piense de nosotros, hay que divertirse-dijo tomándola de la muñeca y llevándosela corriendo del lugar.

Durante el resto de la tarde nadie vio a Laurent ni a Sirius por ninguna parte, los merodeadores solamente pensaban que su amigo estaba con alguna chica así que no le dieron mucha importancia al echo que su amigo no apareciera, Anabeth por su lado le contó a Severus lo que había ocurrido y con el mapa los buscaron por todo el castillo, sin duda alguna ese par debían estar bien ocultos por que por mas que buscaron no encontraron a su amiga. Lo único cierto es que Laurent y Sirius se divirtieron ese día como nunca lo habían echo y sin saberlo habían empezado a forjar un gran lazo de amistad...

...¿o algo mas?


	21. Poción Metalobos 2

_Cap. 21_

La tarde de ese domingo se encontraba gris y lluviosa, era una suerte para los maestros que los exámenes finales, los TIMOS y EXTASIS fueran al día siguiente ya que de esta manera casi todos se encontrarían estudiando en el gran comedor, en las salas comunes, el aula de estudio y hasta en la biblioteca.

Esa noche también se realizaría la segunda prueba de la poción matalobos y Anabeth y Severus tenían un plan, Remus seria encerrado en una especie de jaula de vidrio irrompible donde se tomaría la poción, así si la poción no funcionaba no huirían ni estarían en peligro como la última vez, para sorpresa de Anabeth, Laurent iría con ellos porque Sirius se lo había pedido y de echo ella había sido la de la idea de la jaula.

Laurent había pasado la última semana junto a Sirius y hasta se había ganado las peores miradas de parte de las chicas envidiosas de la escuela, había tomado el consejo de Sirius en cuenta, se divertiría y aunque a veces era difícil estar con Regulus y Victoria juntos lo superaría con ayuda de ese nuevo amigo que llego sin ser llamado.

Anabeth estaba repasando sus notas de DCAO con Severus cuando una elegante ave plateada con manchas negras se posó sobre una de las camas reclamando total atención, Severus tomo las cartas y la dejo ir.

-esta es para ti-dijo extendiendo un sobre hacia Anabeth

-gracias-Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que había leído-que pasa Sev

-léela-dijo dándole la carta

_Estimado señor Severus Snape Prince se le informa que la primera audiencia contra el señor Tobías Snape en defensa de la señora Eileen Prince se realizara el día miércoles, se le pide cordialmente su asistencia a las 9:00 am._

_Ministerio de magia Departamento de defensa para brujas y magos_

_Ministro Bernard _Stevenson

-es la audiencia contra a….tu padre verdad

-si-dijo en shock-no puedo creer que por fin valla a...a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho

-también yo fui citada

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado

-porque soy una testigo Sev, no te preocupes-él se acercó y la tomo de la cintura

-me alegra mucho que me apoyes en esto-dijo sonriendo y luego le dio un beso corto pero dulce

-entre en mal momento…-dijo Laurent

-no tranquila

-bien, solo quería decirles que no me busquen por que estaré con Sirius

-últimamente pasas más tiempo con ese perro pulgoso que con nosotros-dijo Severus bromeando

-él me ha ayudado mucho-dijo en defensa antes de irse

-apuesto a que el la conquistara, pero ella le robara el corazón a ese tonto-dijo Severus

-pues espero que no le haga daño

-ni que se atreva

La noche llego con su habitual calma, los maestros hacían sus rondas de vigilancia, los prefectos hacían vigilancia en las salas comunes, Filch y la señora Noris vigilaban la sección prohibida, Hagrid cuidaba el bosque, y cuatro chicos de Gryffindor y tres de Slytherin se escabullían por los pasadizos secretos de la escuela para llegar hasta la casa de los gritos.

Llegaron por fin al sauce boxeador y una enorme jaula de cristal aparentemente frágil se encontraba allí, acordaron que la prueba se haría en ese lugar, Remus entro con la poción en la mano y notablemente nervioso.

-¿estás listo?-pregunto Peter algo temeroso y escondido en sus hombros, Remus solo asintió y se tomó la pócima

-y ahora hay que esperar a que salga la luna-dijo Sirius sentándose en frente de la jaula

-debemos advertirles que los efectos de la poción son que Lupin tendrá conciencia de lo que hará así ningún estudiante estará en peligro y que sus transformaciones ya no dolerán-dijo Severus serio

-oigan, miren-dijo Anabeth apuntando hacia una enorme luna que se mostraba en su máximo esplendor, Remus estaba tranquilo, de pronto el pelo empezó a crecerle pero Remus solo pudo sonreír

-funciona, no me duele-dijo mirando asombrado su trasformación, todos pudieron ver como Remus se convertía en un lobo sin signos de dolor en su rostro

-¿funciono?-pregunto Laurent

-debemos probar-dijo James- hay que entrar Sirius-el solo asintió y entraron en sus formas animagas en la gran jaula pero Remus no se inmuto, apenas los rodeo dando a entender de que a pesar de ser un lobo era totalmente inofensivo

-qu-que…que bien-dijo Peter mirando a Severus aterrado, Severus solo lo miro con desprecio, no confiaba en James, Sirius ni Remus pero Peter era un cobarde y un desleal, lo noto cuando les pedía a Lucius, Regulus y a él que lo ayudaran a entrar en el círculo de Voldemort unos días antes, por suerte ellos lo habían hecho a un lado alegando que no era apto para hacerlo.

-gracias…no tenemos como agradecérselos, es increíble-dijo Sirius entusiasmado, luego se dirigió a sus amigos-hay que ir a divertirnos-James, Peter y Sirius tomaron sus formas animagas nuevamente y se fueron con Remus hasta el interior del bosque seguidos de Peter, Anabeth, Laurent y Severus se fueron a sus salas comunes sin ser vistos por suerte.

-creo que hago mal tercio, buenas noches-dijo Laurent al llegar a su sala común

-¿en dónde estaban?-pregunto Lucius cuando entraron en la habitación

-oye no seas chismoso-dijo Regulus-la intimidad en pareja no se comparte-dijo pícara mente, Anabeth y Severus se sonrojaron hasta el punto de parecer un tomate

-estábamos con Laurent-dijo Anabeth luego de unos minutos

-saben porque esta rara con migo-pregunto Regulus

-tal vez le cae mal Victoria, no lo sé, ademas está más tiempo con Sirius, supongo que él ha sido lo suficientemente caballero para tratarla bien-dijo Anabeth mirándolo con suficiencia haciéndole entender que ella sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Anabeth consolaba a su amiga en el baño de perfectos, la había encontrado un día después de haber visto a Regulus con su novia, Laurent le dijo que ellos hablaron y que él le había dicho que no solo era su novia sino su prometida._

_-oye, no importa, tal vez a él le gustaba Victoria hace mucho pero te confundió el hecho de que fuera amable con tígo_

_-no fue asi como ocurrió-dijo con unas lágrimas secas en sus ojos_

_-a no, entoces que ocurrió_

_-hace unas semanas me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo le dije que lo pensaría, que estaba un poco confundida, pero ayer cuando por fin organice mi mente y mis sentimientos, lo veo besarse con su "futura esposa"-dijo irónica y amargamente_

_-y entonces por qué se casa, digo te declaro su "amor"_

_-en la mañana hablamos de eso-dijo incorporándose-sus padres vinieron hace unos días y le dijeron sobre su compromiso con Marconi, le dijeron que era su deber como un Black casarse con una "sangre limpia"_

_-pero si él te quería porque no solo declino a la petición de sus padres_

_-supongo que Sirius tenía razón sobre él, solo pretende complacer a sus padres sobre cualquier cosa-dijo tristemente-pero no voy a llorar más por él...no lo merece, seré fuerte y lo superare, voy a demostrarle que puedo tener a alguien que sepa valorarme-dijo con determinación, y desde ese día había dejado a Regulus de lado como él había hecho con ella, lo ignoraba y ya no había vuelto a llorar por él y Sirius había tenido mucho que ver con eso._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Ana…-dijo Regulus acercándose a su cama-que es lo que sabes

-que descaro Regulus, como te atreves a hacerle esto a Laurent, tú no sabes nada de ella y tampoco tienes el derecho de lastimarla-dijo en susurro, ya que Lucius se había dormido hace mucho y Severus estaba en la otra cama leyendo un libro-te daré un consejo, toma el ejemplo de tu hermano y deja de hacer que tus padres controlen tu vida, algún día te arrepentirás de eso-dijo furiosa dirigiéndose a la cama de Severus y dándole un beso de buenas noches, esas palabras le quedarían a Regulus en su mente el día de su boda o cuando por orden de sus padres se uniera a Voldemort y al final Anabeth tendría la razón, él se arrepentiría por no poder tomar la decisión de ser feliz.


	22. Tercera prueba

_Cap. 22_

Febrero llego con su frecuente calma, todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor, pero esta vez las mesas y las sillas estaban arrinconadas, en el centro se encontraban tres cubículos que no dejaban ver su contenido y al frente la usual mesa de los profesores. Los alumnos se hayan sentados y a la expectativa, los únicos que faltaban eran James, Sirius, Severus y Dumbledore. El director entro con su habitual calma y detrás de él los tres campeones.

-buenos días, quiero informar que en el día de hoy daremos final el torneo de las casas-dijo muy alegre, los alumnos aplaudían, chiflaban y gritaban de alegría e intriga-hoy se realizaran las dos últimas pruebas, la tercera competencia consistirá en conocimientos, cada concursante obtuvo de la segunda prueba una pequeña caja, para abrirlas deberán recorrer toda la escuela en busca de la llave en la cual se encuentra la clave para abrir los cubículos que se encuentran aquí-dijo señalando las cabinas-al abrir las cabinas, obtendrán los implementos para realizar la poción que se les indique-en la cara de Severus apareció una gran sonrisa, esa seguro seria su prueba-los primeros dos en acabar correctamente la poción serán los dos últimos campeones, y en la noche se realizara aquí mismo la cuarta y última prueba-todos aplaudieron y empezaron a hacer sus apuestas, Dumbledore dio la señal de salida y los tres campeones fueron en busca de la llave.

Era claro que Sirius y James tenían una gran ventaja en la competencia ya que conocían de memoria cada pasadizo y clave de la escuela…o eso creían ellos, pero Severus pronto tendría la ventaja en cuanto a la realización de la poción.

Sirius que creyó que la llave se encontraría en los lugares más lejanos de la escuela se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, busco en los camerinos, y hasta recorrió el campo con una escoba pero no encontró nada más que el campo de Quidditch completamente vacío; aburrido y pensando con más calma se vio en minutos en la torre de astronomía encontrando por casualidad la llave en el techo, se había caído de espaldas por un telescopio aparentemente mal situado, rápidamente convoco un "Accio" y se fue corriendo por algunos pasadizos hasta el gran comedor y encontrando que era el primero en llegar en media hora, unos minutos después llego James que había ido también a la torre de astronomía pero no había encontrado nada y que luego de buscar en todo el sexto y séptimo piso se le ocurrió la gran idea de buscar en el patio de transformaciones, habían muchos escondites allí, luego de unos minutos buscando la llave la encontró en el tejado y a la vista, era una suerte que él y sus amigos se la pasaran encaramados en los techos de la escuela para sorprender a las chicas, cosa que le sirvió para subir con gran agilidad y coger la llave.

Por otro lado Severus que a pesar de conocer la escuela no conocía los atajos de esta, así que antes de salir disparado como un loco a buscar en donde no sabia, se quedó pensando en los lugares de la escuela, era una prueba de conocimiento asi que podría haber una llave en la torre de astronomía haya aprendían sobre los astros y demás, pero de inmediato descarto el ir hacia allá, era muy lejos para el que no se sabía los atajos, así que pensó en el patio de transformaciones allí realizaban casi todas las clases no teóricas con McGonagall pero quedaba a la misma distancia de la torre; pero luego recordó que era una prueba de pociones así que sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el aula de pociones, conocía los atajos de ese lugar y como no si desde primer año se refugiaba allí, al llegar al aula encontró la llave atada a una nota que decía:

_Obviamente has sido el participante que ha tenido en cuenta el tipo de prueba que enfrentarían, y por eso te daremos una pista de la poción que debes realizar, para su preparación necesitaras Polvo De Cuerno De Unicornio y podrás obtenerlo del almacén, ya que este ingrediente también tendrá que ser buscado por los otros dos concursantes._

Severus sabía que esto le daría una gran ventaja y mientras llegaba al gran comedor hacia una lista mental de las pociones que tal vez tendría que realizar, cuando llego se encontró con Sirius y James que revisaban los libros, ya habían abierto el cubículo, se dio prisa en abrir la pequeña caja en la cual encontró la clave para abrir la cabina, al abrirla encontró algunos ingredientes que le servirían para una única Poción, no tuvo necesidad de abrir ningún libro para saber cuál era ni como era su preparación, era una Poción sencilla que solo necesitaba de cinco ingredientes y del correcto manejo de la cuchara, el fuego, cantidad y saber el color indicado en el que debía quedar.

Prendió el caldero mientras todos los alumnos los miraban, muchos habían apostado por él, que a pesar de burlarse de él siempre, sabían que tendría mucha más posibilidad de ganar esta ronda, vio como James trataba de calcular cantidades mientras que Sirius trataba de entender la poción, el con una calma absoluta fue agregando a su poción la cantidad exacta de _Ajenjo_ y luego le una pequeña pisca del _Aceite de Ricino, _aumento el fuego y revolvió la poción las veces necesarias_, _luego oyó que Dumbledore se dirigía a los otros dos concursantes a los cuales les advertía que debían ir al aula de opciones para buscar el ingrediente faltante, tan pronto supieron de esto James y Sirius se fueron corriendo del lugar, mientras tanto el agregaba la porción de _Mandrágora Cocida _y luego de unos minutos de revolver su poción noto como James y Sirius llegaban James siguiendo con su poción y Sirius apenas comenzándola, si, esa definitivamente era su prueba.

Todos estaban en completo silencio, Severus por su parte agregaba el famoso _Polvo De Cuerno De Unicornio _y bajaba un poco la llama de su caldero para revolver lentamente, Anabeth sabía que quedaría perfecta, ella había adivinado que poción era la que debía prepara solo con ver los ingredientes era la _Poción Oculus_ que era muy sencilla de hacer, mientras el caldero de Sirius parecía que quería estallar en mil pedazos, James agregaba apenas la _Mandrágora Cocida _y Severus que estaba extremadamente relajado agrego el ultimo ingrediente, las _Hierbas De Menta_ que aunque no eran necesarias y solo servían para darle un sabor y olor mejor, sabía que esos dos no le ganarían en esa prueba, al cabo de unos minutos termino su poción dejándola reposar mientras descansaba, ya muchos alumnos estaban cobrando sus apuestas, casi media hora más tarde James termino su poción, no era perfecta pero al menos no se veía como la de Sirius que termino su intento de poción unos minutos más tarde.

-oficialmente damos por terminada esta prueba-dijo Dumbledore, luego convoco a los jueces, entre ellos a Anabeth para revisar las opciones, miraron la poción de Severus, Anabeth le dedico una mirada a la que Severus solo pudo contestarle con otra indicándole que apenas anunciaran a los ganadores la besara hasta cansarse, los maestros no dijeron nada negativo solo un "perfecta" salió de la boca de Slughorn, luego pasaron por la poción de James, no era perfecta pero no era mala, le dijeron que si la de él era mejor que la de Sirius ganaría y luego vieron la de Sirius, todos pudieron ver como los profesores ponían cara de que-rayos-es-esto, tanto los maestros como Anabeth se acercaron mucho más para ver esa cosa viscosa que burbujeaba cada vez más rápido sin parar y sin previo aviso un ruidoso _Splash_ combinado con un _Pumm_ se oyó en todo el gran comedor, los alumnos, profesores y campeones quedaron embarrados de una asquerosa baba entre verde oscuro, negro, y una especie de amarillo muy claro.

-cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor-grito McGonagall-y Sirius Orión Black tendrás que limpiar todo este desastre-dijo furiosa mientras todos sin excepción reían, y sin encontrar peor desastre empezaron una guerra de la asquerosa baba- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore quieres dejar de comportarte como un chiquillo y hacer de director responsable por una vez en tu vida-dijo regañando a Dumbledore que lanzaba baba a algunos alumnos

-está bien, no te preocupes-dijo con tono calmado y divertido, realizo un hechizo mental e hizo que todo el comedor quedara como si nada hubiera pasado-muy bien todos acomódense en sus sillas por favor-cuando todos se sentaron y los campeones quedaron al frente, todos se callaron automáticamente-oficialmente los ganadores son Severus Snape y James Potter-todos gritaron y aplaudieron- ademas para el señor Snape se le concederá veinte puntos y al señor Potter diez puntos por la realización de la Poción Oculus-ellos se alegraron al igual que sus casas-señor Black lamento informarle que ha salido de la competencia y no se preocupe no tendrá ningún castigo-dijo amablemente-en la noche se realizara la última prueba-anuncio mientras todos aplaudían

-bien Snape, parece que seremos tu y yo-dijo James con arrogancia

-si, y te voy a ganar-dijo Snape, salió del gran comedor y sin previo aviso tomo a Anabeth del brazo y se la llevo del lugar

-Sev…-dijo entre risas-adonde me llevas-pero él no respondió, solo la llevo corriendo hasta las mazmorras y la entro en el aula de pociones-estás loco-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa que a él le pareció hermosa, sin más la agarro de la cintura delicadamente hasta acercarla a él y la beso tierna mente y con mucho amor, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo el beso sin replicar-que fue eso-pregunto sintiéndose algo extraña, ese beso había sido diferente esta vez

-quiero demostrarte que en serio te amo Any -dijo acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo-quiero cortejarte, que cuando tengamos citas y salgamos de Hogwarts te lleve hasta tu casa y me despida con un beso, no quiero ser como Tobías-dijo con determinación

-nunca serás como ese hombre Severus, eres diferente

-tal vez, pero quería que lo supieras

-dime, por eso es que ya no te duermes junto a mí en las noches-dijo sonriendo

-sí, ¿Por qué mas iba a ser?

-no lo sé, ya empezaba a pensar que te habías aburrido de mi

-imposible-dijo mirándola con mucha determinación.

Ella se acercó y deposito un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios pero antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, la pego más contra él y la beso ávida mente, ella entreabrió su boca en un suspiro dándole permiso para profundizar el beso que se hacía más apasionado, últimamente eso pasaba más a menudo y ambos debían hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salirse de control, pero esta vez a pesar de saber que si seguían perderían el poco auto control que les quedaba, continuaron besándose, Severus la dejo atrapada entre la fría pared y él aun besándola, pero a los pocos minutos rompió el beso al sentir que su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar ante aquel contacto

-lo siento-se limitó a decir mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

-¿lo sientes?-dijo un tanto desilusionada

-sabes a lo que me refiero, si seguíamos podría haber perdido el control y no quiero que eso pase

-pero yo no me arrepiento-dijo acercándose a él de nuevo-quiero…yo quiero que seas él primero y el único Sev-dijo un poco apenada y bajando su mirada, él tomo su barbilla y la subió hasta que sus ojos se encontraron

-te amo-dijo cálida mente-pero quiero que cuando pase sea muy especial para ti

-¿me deseas?-pregunto sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio

-mucho Any-dijo con determinación, sonrió al pensar en la ternura con la que Anabeth le había hablado y en el rubor que había hecho presencia en sus mejillas cuando él le dio su respuesta

-creo que deberías bañarte-dijo bromeando luego de unos instantes rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado

-así de mal estoy

-no solo creo que un baño te ayudara a relajarte para la última prueba

-de acuerdo-deposito un último beso antes de salir del aula, al llegar a la sala común todos los Slytherin lo recibieron con aplausos y deseándole suerte para la última prueba, se bañó y se dispuso a descansar en su cama mientras la hora de la cuarta y última prueba llegaba…

-o-o-o-o-o-o

uuuu...ya casi se acerca el final de la competencia...en que consistirá?...jajaja...sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán...recibo avadas, tomatazos, flores, besos, y sobre todo comenterios


	23. Final del Torneo

_Cap. 23_

Casi eran las seis y la prueba daría inicio en una hora, todos los alumnos se hallaban en el gran comedor para tener los mejores puestos, Anabeth entro a la habitación encontrando a un Severus aparentemente dormido, sonrió al verlo hay parecía tan tierno como un ángel, se acercó sentándose a su lado acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, pero sin esperarlo se vio atrapada entre el cuerpo de Severus y la cama sonrojeándose levemente.

-¿te desperté?

-no, pero me encantaría despertar siempre de esa manera-dijo acariciando su mejilla y dándole un leve beso

-ya casi es hora de la prueba, ¿estas nervioso?-pregunto jugando con uno de sus mechones

-algo, pero me he preparado mucho para esta prueba

-y tu como sabes qué tipo de competencia es-pregunto Anabeth con una mirada entre juguetona y acusadora

-fácil, Dumbledore dijo que el torneo consistiría en competencias de Quidditch prueba física, conocimiento y duelo, asi que deduje que la última prueba seria de duelo

-muy astuto-dijo sonriéndole, le dio otro beso, indecisa introdujo su mano dentro de la camisa de su amado, Severus se estremeció, el por su lado trato de zafarse de su agarre pero Anabeth no lo dejo, esto lo éxito un poco más asi que siguió el juego de Anabeth metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa de ella, gimió levemente al sentir como Severus acariciaba su estómago, el aprovecho su distracción para separarse

-no me…hagas esto Any-dijo Severus agitado

-te asusta-dijo retadora, el sonrió y la beso en el cuello sorpresivamente arrancándole un gemido inconsciente, luego de un rato se separó de ella temiendo no poder contenerse más y hacerle el amor allí mismo

-no me asusta, quiero hacerte el amor ya mismo, pero no quiero hacerte daño, quiero hacerlo cuando estés realmente lista

-estoy lista-dijo tratando de no parecer desesperada

-pero cuando te haga el amor por primera vez, te habrás convertido en mi esposa

-tu….tu esposa-dijo sonriendo como una boba

-si a no ser que no quieras y desees tenerme rogándote que estés junto a mi

-me estas pidiendo que me case con tigo-dijo temblado de la emoción

-no, te estoy advirtiendo que practiques tu "si" por qué no aceptare un no como respuesta el día en que te regale un anillo de bodas-dijo acariciando su mejilla y dándole un beso

-te amo-dijo Anabeth sin dudarlo

-también yo-se incorporó en la cama al oír unos pasos en el corredor

-hey, ahí está el nuevo campeón-dijo Regulus acompañado de Victoria, Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus y Bellatrix-estás listo

-más te bale ganar amigo, aposte mucho porque ganarías-dijo Lucius en tono de broma-de echo todos lo hicimos

-estoy algo nervioso, pero ganare

-esa es la actitud-dijo Rodolphus

-oigan alguien ha visto a Laurent-pregunto Narcissa

-esta con Sirius-respondió Anabeth

-porque, ahora pasa mucho tiempo con él en vez de pasar tiempo con nosotros-dijo Regulus en modo de reproche-ademas debería estar apoyando a su amigo ¿no?

-tal vez porque Sirius es el único que se comporta como un caballero con ella y no la ilusiona para luego botarla-dijo Anabeth sonriéndole con sorna, el solo bajo la mirada sabiendo de lo que ella hablaba

-y si me apoya, no tiene nada de raro que este con sus otros amigos, no me sorprendería si ella y tu hermanito terminaran juntos-dijo Snape sabiendo que eso lo sacaría de casillas

-¿que?, saben que Sirius le rompería el corazón

-créeme Regulus, NADIE le rompe a mi amiga el corazón sin que ella se lo cobre-dijo mirándolo desafiante

-déjala cariño, me tienes a mí, y mientras yo este con tigo que importa el resto-dijo Victoria altiva, mientras Anabeth la miraban con cara de odio, había visto que le coqueteaba a SU Severus y no permitirían que se lo quitaran, todos salieron de la habitación a excepción de Severus que se quedó alistándose para la competencia, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una chica, Severus que estaba de espaldas pensó que se trataba de Su Anabeth sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez podría darle un beso de suerte para la prueba

-sí que necesito uno de tus besos cariño-dijo Severus pero al girar se encontró a Victoria.

-un beso…-dijo sínica mente

-¿Qué quieres Victoria?-dijo con extrañeza y apatía, no es que le hiciera mucha gracia hablarle

-solo quería desearte buena suerte-dijo melosa lo cual le pareció extraño a Severus

-¿gracias?-ella se acercó y sin aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla, el abrió los ojos sorprendido

-pero que te pasa, tienes novio, y yo a Any-dijo apartándola-ALÉJATE DE MI

-vamos sabes que me deseas, digo quien no-dijo arrogante acercándose a él y sin más tomo su rostro y lo beso, el sin pensarlo la tomo de los brazos y la tiro a un lado y salió apresurada mente de la habitación, ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? Él ya tenía a Anabeth y no la cambiaría.

Se encontró con Anabeth al final del pasillo de las mazmorras que lo esperaba-debemos hablar-dijo aun aturdido jalándola hacia una esquina

-que paso-dijo mirándolo extrañada, él le contó lo que había sucedido en la habitación con Victoria, después de todo no quería perder a su trébol por un mal entendido con una psicópata

-¿QUE?…ESA…TIPA QUE SE CREE-grito Anabeth algo histérica

-no lo sé pero no me dejes solo con esa maniática porque te juro que no responderé por su vida

-qué les pasa-pregunto Lauren al verlos tan exaltados, Anabeth le contó todo, cosa que a Laurent no le sorprendió mucho-sabía que no podíamos confiar en ella-dijo Laurent con suficiencia

-eso no importa ahora, importa que no me dejen solo con esa chiflada

-no te preocupes, eso no pasara-dijo Anabeth aun furiosa, él se acercó a ella tomándola por los brazos, le gustaba cuando se ponía celosa, tomo su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo

-sabes que te amo a ti y solo a ti verdad-ella solo sonrió y asintió mirándolo tierna mente

-awww…que tiernos, pero debemos irnos, ya va a comenzar la competencia-sin mas se fue del lugar dejando a ese par detras, ellos se fueron de tras de ella no sin antes darce un ultimo beso.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor vieron a Albus que se llevó consigo a Severus y a James, Anabeth y Lauren vieron a todos adentro mientras se acomodaban junto a sus amigos mientras Anabeth le daba una mirada asesina a Victoria que reía sínica mente con Narcissa y Bellatrix que aunque les parecía una niña mimada la consideraba una increíble chica ya que compartía los ideales sobre la sangre que sus padres les habían inculcado, en el centro del comedor había una gran mesa de duelo, Dumbledore entro con los campeones mientras todos vitoreaban

-esta noche, por fin daremos por terminado el Torneo de las casas dejando como representantes a las dos casas más fuertes, de parte de Gryffindor el señor James Potter-dijo apuntando hacia James que hacia reverencias a todos los que aplaudían-y de parte de Slytherin el señor Severus Snape-dijo señalando aun Severus un poco nervioso, Severus pudo notar como Victoria gritaba aún más duro y Anabeth solo la acecinaba con la mirada, esa era su chica pensó para sí mismo-como ven y ya pudieron imaginarse esta última prueba será una competencia de duelo de un round-dijo Albus, todos estaban en silencio

-muy bien, por favor señor Snape y señor Potter quiero que sea un duelo sin trampas, obviamente están prohibidas las maldiciones imperdonables-dijo McGonagall para los campeones- Listos-dijo haciendo que habas tomaran posiciones de combate desafiándose con la mirada-a la una…dos….tres

-_Expelliarmus_

_-Protego-_conjuro Snape sabiendo lo que James haría, por suerte no se había equivocado

_-Wingardium Leviosa-_dijo James esperando a que Severus cayera en esta, pero no fue así, a cambio recibió un "_Depulso"_ lazándolo casi al borde de la mesa, todos gritaban, Anabeth por su lado aprovecho la conmoción y algarabía del público para lanzar un_"Pretificus Totalum" _haciendo que Victoria cayera al suelo sin moverse y luego sin que nadie la viera a ella ni a Victoria la elevo del suelo y se la llevo del gran comedor, abrió el pequeño armario de escobas y la dejo encerrada haya, volviendo tranquilamente al duelo, nadie se metía con su novio, quien decía que ella no era un Slytherin, pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

-_Desmaius_-lanzo James lanzando a Severus lejos, pero el también salió disparado cuando el hechizo mental que Severus había lanzado antes de caer al suelo impacto contra él, Severus se levantó y sin hablar hizo que de su varita saliera un rayo que paso rozando la mejilla izquierda de James haciendo dos cortes donde empresa a salir sangre

-esta me las pagas quejicus-dijo un furioso James elevo su varita rápidamente para atacar pero Severus fue más rápido hechizando a James _"Confundus",_ James de pronto no sabía ni en donde estaba, fue allí cuando Severus aprovecho su oportunidad para lanzarle un "_Rictusempra" a_ un confundido James que salió disparado fuera de la tarima, su varita salió volando hasta llegar a manos de Severus, todos los Slytherin's y otros más de otras casas empezaron a gritar, vitorear y saltar

-Y el ganador es SEVERUS SNAPE-dijo Dumbledore anunciando al nuevo campeón, Severus aún no salía del shock en el que había quedado desde que alcanzo la varita de su enemigo-por lo tanto se le otorgara a la casa de Slytherin doscientos puntos y al señor Snape como premio se le otorgaran dos mil galeones-Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no sabía que le fueran a dar un premio como ese, todos gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre Severus cargándolo como un héroe, cuando lo bajaron vio a Anabeth riendo y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la cintura y la beso con ansias mientras que todos aplaudían y gritaban, luego de eso todos se dirigieron a la sala común donde festejaron casi toda la noche.


	24. Problemas

_Cap. 24_

Febrero pasó con habitual calma, luego del torneo las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Lily y James se veían cada vez más enamorados y hasta ya se habían comprometido al igual que Bellatrix con Rodolphus y Lucius con Narcissa; Por otro lado Sirius y Laurent pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos a tal grado de que a Sirius casi no se le veía con ninguna otra persona lo cual despertaba cierta envidia en las chicas de la escuela, Laurent por su parte ya le daba igual que Regulus estuviera o no con Victoria, ahora se daba cuenta cuanto le gustaba estar con Sirius lo cual despertaba cierto temor en ella pero por ahora había decidido no preocuparse por ello si pasaba algo entre ellos vería hasta donde podría continuar, Severus por su lado evitaba lo más posible a Victoria que seguía acosándolo, la denuncia contra su padre en el ministerio había sido un gran éxito hacía ya algunas semanas, el ministro Bernard Stevenson le había ayudado mucho y ahora su padre debería pasar algún tiempo en una prisión mágica para muggles.

-hola-dijo con una gran sonrisa en forma de saludo mientras se sentaba junto a Anabeth en el gran comedor

-hola-dijo algo distante y pensativa

-qué te pasa Any, ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado, la había notado un poco extraña desde el día del juicio pero ella insistía en que nada pasaba, él sabía que no era así la veía preocupada por algo desde que vio al ministro, pero el trataría de ayudarla así ella no quisiera.

-si no pasa nada…debo irme-dijo haciendo un ademan de levantarse, pero él tomo suavemente de la muñeca

-sé que pasa algo, ¿ya no confías en mí?-dijo algo temeroso

-no eso Sev…pero debo ver a mi tío-dijo dándole un leve beso-confía en mí, todo estará bien

-de acuerdo-dijo no muy convencido

Ella salió rápidamente, dirigiéndose al despacho de su tío sintiéndose algo culpable por no contarle nada a Severus pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, quería arreglar el "problemita" con su tío y luego contarle a Severus para que no se preocupara por nada, choco contra alguien al girar por una esquina, cuando vio de quien se trataba abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar, sabía que algún día pasaría, pero no pensó que fuera a pasar tan pronto.

-Lucas… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola nena, me extrañabas-dijo con socarronería-esta vez no podrás escaparte de mí, te lo dije muñeca, serás mía a las buenas o a las malas-dijo tomándola fuertemente por el brazo causando que ella gimiera de dolor

-_Rictusempra-_grito Severus del otro lado del pasillo arrojando a Lucas contra un muro, había seguido a Anabeth luego de salir del comedor no se fiaba mucho de que nada le ocurriera, pero no se esperaba que el idiota que se había atrevido a lastimarla una vez estuviera de vuelta, pero él estaba allí esta vez y cumpliría su promesa de no dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a Anabeth, la ayudo a levantarse y la abraso sobreprotectora mente

-y tú que te crees he imbécil-dijo un enojado Lucas que se levantaba del suelo fulminándolo con la mirada

-JAMAS TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI NOVIA-dijo apuntándolo amenazadora mente con su varita

-ja tu novia…no me hagas reír-dijo burlona mente-ella no te lo ha dicho verdad, es MI PROMETIDA-dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, Severus quedo en Shock, ¿su prometida?... ¿que estaba ocurriendo allí? ¿Desde cuándo estaba ella comprometida y por qué jamás se lo había dicho? ¿Anabeth solo jugaba con él, todo lo que habían vivido juntos había sido una vulgar mentira?, esas y muchas más eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

-explícame que es lo que pasa Anabeth-dijo muy serio y apartándose de ella sin atreverse a mirarla

-quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo….yo…-dijo nerviosa

-así que es verdad-dijo fríamente con una calma aterradora, rió irónicamente-yo sé que no soy la persona más interesante del mundo, pero no creo que allá sido necesario que te burlaras de mí-dijo mordazmente y sin dejarla hablar se fue del lugar, dejándola con lágrimas en su rostro

-¿qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunto un hombre regordete, bajito, calvo y con bigote era el ministro Bernard Stevenson y nada más y nada menos que el padre de Lucas

-nada solo un tonto haciendo reclamos estúpidos-dijo Lucas mirando a Anabeth maliciosamente y secando un poco de sangre de su labio

-querida que sucede-pregunto Albus preocupado y acercándose a su sobrina, había estado charlando con el ministro para romper el compromiso y por lo visto el hombrecillo no accedía, Stevenson hacia todo lo que su hijo quisiera y si él quería a Anabeth, pues asi seria

-Severus lo sabe todo-dijo y se fue corriendo con lágrimas surcando su cara preguntándose qué haría ahora, pero algo estaba claro, ella no se casaría con el cretino de Lucas, amaba a Severus y haría hasta lo imposible para recuperarlo.


End file.
